


Guardian of Sirius

by Pawmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begins after Ch. 12, Dragon My Unit | Byleth, F/F, Jeralt is alive, Later light smut, Other Black Eagles and Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawmeister/pseuds/Pawmeister
Summary: A chance encounter at the eve of war brings Edelgard face to face with Byleth and Jeralt, former mercenaries turned wanted criminals on the run and in hiding from the Church of Seiros who track down Byleth relentlessly for her unexplainable dragon powers. Edelgard for her part sees this as a perfect opportunity to help two more who have faced persecution at the hands of the Church. While the two are wary of the newly crowned Emperor's offer, both are taken under the protection of the Empire. Byleth sets out to learn more about Edelgard's goals for the face of Fodlan before deciding any further on where her place is in this new unfamiliar territory.[Written for the Edeleth Big Bang 2020]
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 27
Kudos: 204
Collections: Edeleth Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note from the tags. This will be a bit of an AU from the existing game, Byleth is not a professor, hasn't fused with Sothis, etc. etc. with things starting and changing more drastically from the point where Ch. 12 begins in-game. 
> 
> Hey everyone reading, excited to finally toss this one out into the wild after working on it for a few months. Glad I was able to write for and take part in the Edeleth Big Bang, everyone's got a lot of great works and art posted now with much more to come in the next weeks. Can't wait to see them all myself! 
> 
> We're in for a bit of a long haul with 15 chapters, will likely be posting 2 or 3 each weekend. 
> 
> This chapter has some wonderful art by Nellipset (https://twitter.com/nellipset) at the end, with more to come from Nellipset and Livi (https://twitter.com/homunerd) in later chapters.

Edelgard felt a cold chill settling onto her skin. The Hresvelg territories weren’t known for being cold in the winter months, but out here in only her armor and the quickly setting sun biting at her heels left her with little other options. She pulled her long red cape closer around her at every brisk blow of the wind. At least this offered some protection to the elements.

She cursed her luck. It was the duty of every noble at the head of their house to look after and protect their own territories from threats and bandits, what had seemingly been a simple mission and a perfect excuse to direct her troops for the approaching assault on Garreg Mach led to an accidental explosion of stolen black powder that caused her to be separated from the rest of her soldiers after getting trapped past a cliff face. The growing darkness only made it all the more difficult to find her way.

She just needed to find somewhere safe to stay. Food or water could wait until tomorrow if need be, but she couldn’t just sleep out exposed in the wilderness.

For a moment she wondered if she had made any real progress at all until something peculiar caught her eye that dipped into the cliff face. The moss and plants curling into the cracks of the rock almost made it miss her eyes entirely, but just beyond the greenery was the darkness of a cave carefully formed into the rock. Walking into a dark cave on her own wasn’t the best idea, and she could already hear Hubert’s scolding remarks, but her axe was still secured at her side. If there was any animal in there she was sure she could handle herself.

With no further reservations holding her back she brushed aside the plants and took her first steps into the cave. With each step the sounds of her armor echoed off the walls. Whatever light she had taken for granted was completely swallowed by the darkness of the cave.

She hadn’t focused much on her reason magic at the officer’s academy, but she knew enough to cast simple spells at the insistence of Hubert. It was with little effort that a small ball of fire was formed in her hand. It was enough to light her path several feet in front of her.

Shadows jumped and danced around her, eager to follow the trail of light the fire in her hand produced. The deeper she got the more abnormal the cave felt. A faint hint of smoke wafted to her nose. It couldn’t have been her own fire, could it? Hubert had said fire magic would hold no smoke if it didn’t come into contact with anything flammable, making it useful for more covert intentions, but then that left the smell of smoke with no reasoning behind it…

She shook off the thought. Her free hand fell to her axe, fingers curling around the handle. She was more than capable of dealing with any threat in here, she had nothing to fear.

Slowly that scent got stronger and stronger in the air, along with a faint scratching reaching her ears when her own footfalls and clanking armor didn’t fill the noise.

It was then Edelgard halted in her tracks and looked around, all she saw was stone, darkness, and hints of mushrooms poking out of the rock. She waited with bated breath, ears straining to hear anything beyond the darkness of the cave.

She did not have to wait long as a heavy weight fell onto the stone of the cave, the sound of rock cracking under the weight bouncing off the walls. Eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness grew closer and closer, far too high up to be any kind of normal animal. She unsheathed her axe on instinct, her stance going rigid as a jolt of fear shot up her spine.

That was when the unknown presence bellowed out a horrible roar. The light of her flame caught rows of sharp gleaming white teeth. She stumbled back as the creature drew closer. Its massive form reached the roof of the cave, flames catching on gleaming teal scales, light blue leathery skin, and white horns. A large wyvern-like beast stood before her, wings folded close to its body due to the cramped space of the cave. There was no way she would be able to escape in time without being burned to a crisp.

Edelgard made a split-second decision, the only way to get out of here alive would be to appease the beast and show she wasn’t a threat in hopes it would let her go. She had far too important a world to create to die here in a cave.

She dropped her axe and raised her free hand, “Please! I mean you no harm!”

This got the beast’s attention; it stopped its approach. The beast lowered its head. Now she could make out its large dragon form better. Deep blue slitted eyes gazed down at her. Slowly the dragon brought its head closer, a low rumble stirring in its chest. This alone was a momentary relief for Edelgard. This meant the dragon could be reasoned with. Another thought crept into the back of her mind though… could this be another of the children of the Goddess?

“I did not mean to intrude! I was only looking for shelter… please, let me go and I’ll find somewhere else to stay.”

Blue eyes trailed over her form. Edelgard stayed as still as she could, positive that her life was hanging in the balance before her. The dragon’s eyes flitted down to the axe, claws reaching forward to push the weapon aside. Edelgard took a step back, her cape brushing in front of her. The dragon followed her movement, its pupils narrowing down into narrow slits as it locked onto something. The dragon bared its teeth.

Before either had any chance to act further a man’s voice rang out from deeper into the cave.

“If they mean no harm then don’t hurt them!”

The dragon huffed at these words. The heated air enough to rustle Edelgard’s hair, the flames dancing in her hand threatening to go out. The dragon retreated back into the darkness, and in a flash of purple light the glowing eyes and massive form was gone.

Before her now stood a woman half a head taller than her. Teal scales ran over her hands and up her forearms, white claws in place where nails would be. She wore a piece of black armor around her torso that exposed her stomach, black trousers, a medallion at the center of her chest and leather boots with a coat that hung loosely off her body. Her hair matching the color of her scales and her eyes were a deep blue.

Her hair wasn’t green… Edelgard shook the stray thoughts from before out of her mind. Whoever this person and man was, they seemed to be alone and hidden out here.

The woman stood half facing Edelgard, expression belying no emotion.

“You needed shelter?” She finally spoke, tone even and almost monotone.

Edelgard took in a breath and nodded her head. The woman motioned for her to follow and moved deeper into the cave.

The cave ended in an open cavern a few more yards in. The dragon’s massive form had been hiding the fire that burned in a tucked away corner of the cavern. The man she had heard sat with his back pressed against the cavern’s wall in a bundle of furs and blankets not far from the fire. His shoulders were broad, blonde hair messy along with his beard, a few battle scars on his cheek. He was lightly built, though his scars clearly suggested he was no stranger to battle.

Dried fish and other meats laid on a constructed wooden rack. Water that had presumably been boiled was held in a few pots beside it. The man offered her a small smile as the two approached. The woman settling across from him, her eyes locked onto Edelgard.

“It’s not often we get people around here, you’re the first one we’ve seen in a few months.” The man spoke first, shifting slightly in his bundle of furs.

“I apologize for the intrusion, please know that I was sincere when I said I meant you two no harm.”

The man chuckled at her words, “Yeah, yeah. We’re no strangers to folks looking for trouble. No one goes poking around for it on their own.” The man pushed his hands down on the furs and shifted himself up straighter. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“I was pursuing bandits when I got seperated from my men, I was looking for somewhere to shelter for the night when I came upon this cave.”

The man rubbed at his beard, he looked over at the blue haired woman before bringing his eyes back to her, “I suppose you can stay here for the night… long as you’re on your way by the morning.”

“Of course, I won’t overstay your hospitality.”

The man smiled at her words, “We were about to eat for the night so… Byleth, can we spare a third serving tonight?”

The woman—Byleth—looked over to the man. Wordlessly she nodded and stood from where she sat.

It wouldn’t be the worst meal of her life, but the atmosphere was certainly tense as the three ate some animal meat Byleth had caught earlier in the day.

As the three finished their meals Edelgard found the courage to speak.

“Perhaps it’s not my place to ask, but what exactly are you two doing out here?”

The man hummed in response. Byleth, who had been silently peering down at her food as she ate, immediately trained her eyes back on Edelgard.

“I’ll answer if you answer one of my questions first.”

Edelgard smiled, “That’s a fair proposition. I accept.”

“Who are you? Don’t see many folks walking around bearing long capes with Adrestian Empire colors.”

Edelgard’s eyes looked towards the folded cape besides her. That must’ve been what had given Byleth pause.

“My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, I am the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. Recently crowned and succeeded from my father Ionius IX.”

The man balked at the response, eyes going wide. Even Byleth looked a hint surprised at the words, brows raising a hair.

“Your Majesty—“

“Just Edelgard is fine for now, we are sitting and eating here as equals are we not?”

The man exhaled, “I suppose we are… well then,” he gestured over to Byleth “you already know Byleth, my daughter, and I’m Jeralt Eisner.”

Edelgard’s brows furrowed, “The Blade Breaker?”

Jeralt grimaced at the title. “Yes, from my time as a knight. I see it’s still known despite my absence from any fighting?”

“Your reputation still certainly precedes you at the Officer’s Academy, the knights still speak fondly of their old captain.”

Jeralt grumbled at the words, “Well, my days of being a knight are well behind me now. As you saw yourself, my daughter's a bit unique when it comes to the average person. It wasn’t much of a problem when she was younger before she grew into it. People didn’t understand she meant no harm, and we’ve had to go into hiding ever since. Our last run in was with the Knights of Seiros, so we retreated into the Empire’s territory.”

“The Knights of Seiros?”

Byleth broke her silence now to speak, “They tried to capture me. I had to kill most of them.” Her eyes were hard set and piercing, Edelgard could almost take the words for a threat with how bluntly Byleth had said them.

Jeralt grimaced, “We chose to be more out of the way now to avoid run ins like that but… well… you ended up finding us.”

A former knight and a being that can turn into a dragon on the run from the Knights of Seiros? If she hadn’t witnessed Byleth’s form for herself she would say it almost sounded too ridiculous to be true. One thing troubled her though, if Byleth wasn’t associated with the Church, then how would that explain the form she can take? They clearly had some reason to flee, what were they fleeing from? Jeralt’s words left her with far more questions than she had answers to now. All she knew for certain though was that this pair were no friends of the Church. That they had been forced to live out their days in hiding like common criminals on the run.

For a moment her thoughts pulled to Emile. The man had been barely held together when she found him. How he managed to survive so long in the wild after killing his father and family she would never know, but he had been a victim of this cruel world like so many others. Forced to see his mother and sister abused and abused in kind once the two had fled into the night. Emile had to become the Death Knight, if only to spare him from the executioner’s axe until he could get the help he needed or serve his life in prison and avoid the retribution of the noble families.

But Byleth and Jeralt, neither were in such dire conditions as Emile had been. If the Church’s knights were hunting for them, then perhaps the origins of Byleth’s powers were the cause. A rogue element that Rhea despised not having dominion over, much like those hiding in the tunnels of the Abyss.

She took in a deep breath, the answer to the situation before her was obvious.

“You don’t need to live out here in hiding.” The confused look on Jeralt’s face was enough to push her to continue. “Since my crowning I’ve done much within the Empire in a short time to remove corrupt nobles and consolidate my coming rule. The Church had little influence before in the Empire and they’ll have none in the coming weeks. You would be under the protection of the Empire and would not have to worry about being hunted down by knights.”

Jeralt’s lips were pressed tightly together. Byleth said nothing and looked to her father for a response to Edelgard’s words. “It’s a tempting offer… but nothing’s given without a price. So what’s yours?”

Edelgard smiled at the words, she closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly, ”There is none. What you choose to do within the Empire is of your own free choice. No one deserves to live persecuted and hunted by the Church. Their abuses run deep enough as it is. But do know that in the coming months, I plan to wage war on the Church. You will be in far more danger in the wilderness when that time comes.”

If Jeralt had looked surprised before, he was completely stunned at her words now, failing to speak as his mouth hung open. Now Byleth spoke, “Where will we be staying?”

“I can have you both housed in the palace and if you wish to find alternative accommodations in Enbarr you’re welcome to leave whenever you please.”

Byleth looked to her father, the conflict in his eyes washing away after finding some sort of understanding in his daughter’s eyes.

“It’s a generous offer, and it would be foolish to turn it down… we accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

The wagon ride back to Enbarr had been relatively quiet. Byleth had wrapped her hands in cloth and wore a scarf to hide her scales. That had come as no surprise for Edelgard, but the biggest surprise was when Byleth had helped Jeralt out of the bundle of furs and lifted him onto her back. The man was completely incapable of using his legs.

She had asked Byleth about it on the ride back, _“He was attacked by a villager. Stabbed him with a pitchfork. He almost dodged it. Missed two of the prongs and the third hit him right through his spine. I tried to heal him, but I couldn’t fix it.”_

_“I’m sorry that happened…”_

_“So am I.”_

Byleth’s eyes had trailed over to Jeralt who laid resting in the bed of the wagon. Edelgard was all too familiar with the look of sadness in someone’s eyes, and she could see it reflected in Byleth’s as she watched over her father.

_“We still have each other. That is enough for me.”_

Once the group reached Enbarr and were escorted into the palace proper, the relief on Hubert’s face upon seeing her almost beat out the confused scowled that dug into his features at the sight of Byleth and Jeralt, almost.

It had been a short barrage of polite, but concerned, questioning on his part. He had no trouble seeing her preparations went according to schedule without her presence of course, but that very lack of presence was troubling all the same.

Explaining Byleth and Jeralt’s presence though was a more complicated matter entirely. She stayed hush on the details while they were still out in the courtyard and instructed him to prepare rooms for the two as guests and see to it that a healer was assigned to Jeralt.

He had made his reservations on the matter quite clear before dutifully leaving to carry out his requested task. In the meantime Byleth and Jeralt were ushered off to where they would be staying to settle in, and Edelgard took to seeking out Count Bergliez to ensure troop movements were going to plan.

———

Jeralt sunk into the soft sheets of his bed, a low satisfied sigh leaving his chest. “These beds are too comfortable, kid… I don’t think you’ll be able to carry me out of this one.”

The corner of Byleth’s mouth raised slightly, to anyone else it wouldn’t be noticeable, but Jeralt knew better. “Don’t get too comfortable, I’ll still be pulling you out of it every day.”

Jeralt smirked at the words, “Can’t even give your old man a break for a few days?”

Byleth rose to her feet, “You're heavy enough as it is. I don’t want to carry more weight.”

“It’ll be a good workout for you then if you carry the bed too.”

Byleth shook her head and opened the door to his room, “I’ll come see you after I get settled in.”

Byleth closed the door behind her and looked down the halls. Empty.

The palace was a lot bigger than anything she had been expecting. Servants and guards bustled about all around the palace. Ornate tapestries hung from the walls with the occasional banner bearing the mark of the Adrestian Eagle, along with portraits of some figure or another she had no knowledge of —perhaps some noble or past Emperor given how ornately they were dressed. Intricate patterns were carved into the stone and long red carpets lined each hall.

She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, honestly. All her life she only knew the open road and the mercenary company her father used to lead. They had stayed in cities occasionally in her youth, but her father was never one to stick around in cities for long. Even more so once she was old enough to carry a blade and handle herself.

As a kid she never thought much of it. Traveling and being a mercenary was all she knew. Her father led the way and she followed, just like the rest of the men and women in his company. She can’t say she even remembered many of them now with only faces coming to mind, their names faded from memory. All that had been had fallen apart when her powers had manifested.

It hadn’t been much of a problem at first, her transformations were far more tame than they were now.

It had been when she was eighteen. They stayed in a tavern that night. She couldn’t recall why anymore, but that happenstance saved her from being found out sooner. She had transformed. Her dragon form was a lot smaller when she first shifted, enough where she could fit on a regular bed with no issue. She was always surprised by how well her father had managed to keep his cool then. His face had read nothing but shock, but his first concern was to make sure no one had noticed outside before returning and trying to help her shift back.

She couldn’t.

Her father had to make up some excuse about her being sick and them having to stay another day. Her own exhaustion eventually turned her back to her human form.

And that was just the beginning of their troubles. Her powers grew more unstable each month. What had been a sporadic transformation grew more frequent. What had been smaller draconic forms grew into the massive shape she takes today. What had been her old human appearance turned into the scaled one she bears now.

Once the mercenary company had found out they wanted nothing to do with them. She was already feared for her lack of emotions, and now she truly was a monster in their eyes.

_A monster…_

That’s what they’d called her in the village too.

That had been the worst that her shift had gotten out of hand. Horns, a tail, and scales covered most of her skin. She could do nothing to stop it, all she could do was end it.

“Byleth?”

Her mind snapped back to focus in the present. The only thing in front of her was a large mahogany door. How long had she been standing in front of her new room?

She turned her head to the side and saw Edelgard who was out of her armor and long red cape and in a more regal looking outfit with a red shoulder cape and matching tights. Her brow slightly raised as she looked up at her.

Ah, right, she hadn’t responded yet.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to see how you and Jeralt were settling in.” At least she didn’t say anything about her behavior. That brought Byleth some relief.

Byleth turned now fully to face her, “Everything is adequate.”

“Do not be afraid to ask for anything, we have more than enough to accommodate two people in the palace.”

Byleth nodded in thanks. Edelgard raised a hand from behind her back and gestured towards the door, “Let’s step inside for a moment shall we? There are a few matters that need to be discussed.”

So that wasn’t the only reason why she came to see her then, she expected as much. Byleth turned around and carried out the request nonetheless, turning the door’s handle and stepping into the guest room. It was rather spacious like her father’s, though that was probably to be expected of any room found in a palace.

Byleth walked in first, eyes scanning over every surface of her room to familiarize herself with it. There were only two exits counting the door and the window near the center of the wall of the room. A bowl of water resting on the vanity with flower petals sitting on the surface of the water. The floor was mostly stone except in parts where rather intricately woven rugs laid over much of the center of the room, under the bed, and the vanity. She’d have to keep in mind not to track mud over those. A chest sat at the end of her bed and two dressers against the wall.

Edelgard closed the door behind the two, drawing Byleth’s attention back to her. “To speak more on what can be expected while you stay here. The servants and guards will soon be made aware of your presence, Hubert will make sure they give you no issues.”

“Hubert? Was that the tall man you were speaking to earlier?”

“Yes, Hubert von Vestra, he’s served as my retainer for years now. He may seem a bit cold, but if you need something and I’m not present you can trust that he’ll see to it in a timely manner.”

Byleth nodded, she glanced down at the wraps around her hands, “And what about these?”

Edelgard glanced down at her hands, unsure of what she meant at first. Byleth tugged away at the bandages, a small patch of her scales coming into view. “Hmm, I would like for you to feel as if you needn’t hide yourself here. It would be no better than you and Jeralt living on the run if I asked you to stay locked away in your room.” Edelgard brought her hand up to her chin for a moment, “While you’re in the palace at least, feel free to be as you are, without the bandages and scarf to hide yourself.”

At that Byleth fully unraveled the wraps around her hands, teal scales and white claws entirely in view now. She flexed her hands a few times, watching as her scales shimmered in the light from the windows. “All this is rather generous for two strangers.”

“I see it as more than that, you and Jeralt are not ordinary people. You’ve been challenged by rather extraordinary circumstances and you’ve overcome them to end up here.”

Byleth’s gaze flitted down to the rug, tracing the pattern with her eyes. It certainly didn’t feel like they had accomplished anything.

Not wishing to fall into the same pattern of thoughts she had before Edelgard had shown up, she looks back up at the woman. “That is one way to see things.”

Edelgard’s eyes narrow imperceptibly at her response, perhaps she was expecting her to say something else. Regardless, she continues on, “Not many can say they have effectively evaded the Knights of Seiros once they’ve put a target on your back. Regardless, there is one final matter I’d like to discuss and then I will leave you to settle yourself in.”

Byleth hummed in response, “I had thought that’s what you came here to discuss. What will be expected of me in your army.”

Edelgard shows no surprise at Byleth having figured out her reason for checking in on her. Instead she tilts her head down slightly with a small smile, “Under any other circumstances, I would have jumped at the chance to enlist the services of the Blade Breaker and his daughter for the Empire. But no, I am not expecting you to fight for the Empire. I offered you and Jeralt refuge here from the Church without a price. It would not be fair of me to demand that you join my army and fight for me.”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at…” Byleth muttered, she wasn’t being ordered to fight?

Edelgard stands straighter, her tone almost becoming something that Byleth would call commanding, and fierce, “I am giving you the choice to fight for me or to stay here in the palace for the duration of the war. All that fight for me have that same choice, I plan to liberate Fodlan from the shackles that have bound it to the past for centuries, and I can only do that with an army that believes in the future they’re fighting for.”

 _A choice…?_ The word almost sounds foreign to her tongue. She doesn’t understand, she’s a skilled fighter, her powers would be immeasurably beneficial in battle, and yet she isn’t being commanded to fight? All she’s ever done is fight…

“I…” her trouble coming to an answer prompts Edelgard to continue further.

“I won’t force you into a battle that you don’t believe in. I have had years to commit myself to the future, this path is one that will lead to the deaths of many across Fodlan and I understand many are not willing to take that sort of action to form the change required to set Fodlan on the path to a better tomorrow.”

That was more confusing than anything Edelgard had said before. What did she believe in? She simply pressed forward towards the direction her father pointed his blade her entire life. She could feel her brows furrow.

Edelgard only wanted her to fight if she believed in the battle… that much she understood. What was this battle about then? Against the Church, but she knew she didn’t understand anything else surrounding this war. She almost wished she could leave and speak to her father first before giving an answer, but with Edelgard right before her… she didn’t want her to be upset with giving the wrong answer again.

She needed to learn more before she could fight, “I… refuse then. I’ll stay in the palace.”

Edelgard’s ramrod posture slumped at the answer. “I understand, I’ll leave you to finish settling in then.” With a nod of her head, Edelgard left the room, leaving Byleth to her swirling thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be coming later on today!


	3. Chapter 3

_ An empty void of darkness surrounded Byleth. It was difficult to tell which way was up or down, but whatever surface her feet were on was enough to hold her weight. It wasn’t total darkness though, lights like small fireflies floated through the void. Her body felt light, almost empty in a sense with nothing to ground her. _

_ In an instant it all changed. The muddy brown of an unfamiliar field filled her vision, a storm relentlessly battering the people below. Two armies clashing together with raging fires erupting throughout the lines of battle. A woman, clothed in gold and pure white, raised her blade towards one of those raging flames. A man, scarred and bloody, rose to his feet to face her. _

_ The scene changed once more, and now it was her standing on that very same field. The storm was far more thunderous than before. Lightning cracking down on the hills around them. She looked down at her hands, seeing them unmarred by teal scales and claws, an unfamiliar blade in her hand. The armies were still here, but now mixed with beasts and men and that same woman in gold and white was charging against them.  _

_ Moment after moment the scenes changed before her, making it far more difficult to keep track of what she was seeing. The familiar and unfamiliar blurring into one until she no longer knew if what she saw was real or not.  _

_ Suddenly everything stopped. A new scene arising in extreme clarity. She looked down on a canyon before her where huge swaths of people mingled together in the streets carved from the canyon’s stone. With a bit of effort she could almost make out the forms of the people below, but from so high up they all nearly looked the same. She felt a warmth blooming in her chest at the sight, a pride swelling in her chest that she couldn't understand the reason for.  _

_ She turned away then. Behind her stood a group of figures in hooded white robes. Their lips moved but no sound reached her ears. She passed the white hooded figures behind her and walked deeper into the canyon. Beyond the bounds of the city below. Deeper into caves untouched by the stonemason’s chisel.  _

_ The white hooded figures dutifully followed behind her. She turned to them and they spoke once more, but she could not make out any words. Her own body acted without thought, a comforting hand reaching out to rest on the shoulder of the one closest to her, their hood slipping just slightly to reveal luminous green hair. Their hand came up to clench her own. A wave of exhaustion hit her then, her hand almost carelessly slipping from their hold. A few more moments passed before the figure that almost desperately clenched her hand bowed, and the rest retreated back out of the mouth of the cave, leaving her alone to rest.  _

Byleth awoke with a sharp inhale of breath, muscles tense. She took in the room around her, the sun trailing in from the draped window lighting the room around her. She looked at the intricate stone carvings into the corner of the ceiling, the banner of the adrestian eagle, the vanity across the room, the dressers. 

She rolled over to her side to face the nightstand. Her sword was propped up against the table along with her armor. She reached out to the small wooden carving beside her folded clothes. Fingers carefully picking up and tracing the poorly carved wooden dog with scaled hands. She held the small carving close to her chest, taking a few deep breaths to calm her tense body.

It had been two weeks since their arrival at the palace. While her and her father didn’t have much to do, Fodlan was in the beginning of a war, and these dreams had been plaguing her mind once more.

Byleth rose from her bed, the memories from her dreams lingering in her mind and settling into a poor mood. Her body felt like it had barely gotten any rest all last night, as if her dreams had kept her mind active and prevented it from rest. With little thought she got dressed for the day. She couldn’t help the small growl that bubbled through her chest, these dreams were slowly becoming more and more persistent with each night.

She had only ever had dreams like this once before when she first began shifting forms. Shortly after they disappeared again. She had spoken to her father about it, and neither of them were able to come up with any idea as to why they had appeared again. 

Perhaps her mind was too preoccupied with the war? She wanted to think it over properly ever since watching Edelgard’s declaration of war. The Church of Seiros had come after her and her father before, and her father had told her that the Archbishop had done  _ something _ to her as a child... it wasn’t a stretch to believe that they could commit any of the acts that Edelgard had spoken of in her declaration. 

She should go to see her father again today, maybe he would have some more insight on what she can do to find out more. 

——— 

Her father had been put into a guest room on the first floor, making it easier for any servants to bring him his meals from the kitchen hall and for Byleth to carry him out of his room and around the palace. It was rather surprising how quickly the staff had grown accommodating to her. They no longer stood in shock upon seeing her and the palace guards had noticeably toned down their suspicious glares after Edelgard had ordered Ladislava to chastise them for their behavior. 

Today however seemed to be a bit different, there was far more bustling activity on the second floor where her guest room was. Various voices could be heard down the halls. She peeked around the corner, seeing a grouping of people gathered around the staircase and in the spacious area leading to the throne room. Though none of them looked like soldiers. Many wore similar outfits to the ones Edelgard had worn after they arrived at the palace. Her father had mentioned that Garreg Mach was also a school… were these all other students? Byleth made her way down the halls, sticking close to the tapestries that lined the walls to make herself less noticeable. 

As she moved down the hall her eyes picked up something peculiar. A table cloth seemed to be shaking as if someone was cowering under it. Byleth slowly approached the table, hearing a timid and scared voice from underneath. 

“Ooh Bernie, what have you gotten yourself into! You’re barely cut out for battle and now you’re in the middle of a war!? Ooh… but Edelgard put father under house arrest and at least you won’t have to see him anymore… that’s not so bad, right? Right?” The small girl sat crouched in a corner of the hall far away from the others and tucked away under the table. 

“Okay, breath Bernie, breath… you’re just going against the Church of Seiros! Yeah, yeah, that’s not so bad right?” The girl hummed a few times to herself, each sound becoming higher and higher in pitch until she let out a frustrated grunt. “Who am I kidding! You’re going to get smited by the Goddess or something! Can she even do that?! I don’t want to find out… oh this is terrible…!” 

Byleth crouched down beside the girl as her fearful ramblings continued. She didn’t seem to notice her presence at first, too occupied with holding her head in her hands and shaking her head with every new worry that came to mind. Finally she seemed to exhaust her list, she let out a deep sigh and opened her eyes, turning to face Byleth. 

She froze completely in shock as her eyes landed on Byleth. Byleth tilted her head to the side, curiosity in her eyes as she watched the girl’s reaction. Her mouth hung open in what Byleth guessed was a silent scream. The two stood there for a few moments, the purple haired girl too stunned to speak and Byleth observing in silence. This temporary peace broke once the girl let out a high pitched scream, “Noooo!!! I knew I shouldn’t have spoken so soon!!! Oh Bernie! You’re too young to get smited! Please don’t smite me!” 

The girl cowered under the table cloth, pulling the hood of her clothes over her head, “Oh please, just make it quick!” She cried, trembling under the table. 

Byleth was at a loss at what to do, approaching the girl any further may cause her to panic more, but they were quickly drawing the attention of other people. Byleth almost submitted to her instinct to hide her hands and flee, but decided to stay and try to fix this situation. 

“Excuse me…” she spoke as she kneeled back down to where the girl was, still mumbling to herself in fear.

Reluctantly the girl pulled her hood back, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, she looked a bit confused now looking up at Byleth, “I’m—I’m not dead yet…?” 

Byleth was at a loss at what to say, so she simply shook her head. Footsteps beside her though drew her attention, “Bernadetta!” A voice called out. Byleth turned her attention to the newcomers as she stood up. A smaller girl with an intricate braid and a distinctive purple mark under her eye with a taller woman that wore an assortment of jewelry and a hat over her brown hair had run over to the two. 

The latter looked to regard Byleth with some hesitation, she didn’t miss the immediate changes on the pair’s expressions as they noticed her scaled and clawed hands. The first girl looked more curious than anything, her brow raising as she regarded Byleth. 

The woman in the hat spoke first, kneeling down to where Bernadetta was, “It’s okay Bernie you can come out.” 

It took a moment of soft encouragement, but finally the girl crawled out from under the table. 

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to scare you.” 

Bernadetta hummed out a response. She had pulled her hood down a bit, but still had her arms wrapped around herself, the woman in the hat kept a protective hold on the smaller girl trying to help her calm down a bit. 

“Bernie is a bit… overly cautious at times, I wouldn’t take it too personally. I don’t believe we got your name though…?” The woman in the hat trailed off. 

“Byleth.” She responded. 

“Byleth,” The woman looked towards the girl besides her before looking back to Byleth. “I’m Dorothea and this is Petra, might we ask what you’re doing here Byleth?” 

Byleth nodded, “I didn’t realize there was a gathering here, I meant to go down to the first floor, but I’m here in the palace because of Edelgard.” 

Dorothea looked surprised at this, “Huh, Edie sure knows how to find them. First the Death Knight and now—” 

Petra cut in, “I must be asking, your claws, are they weapons?” 

Byleth looked down at her claws, she was caught a bit off guard from the sudden question, “Yes, but I prefer to use a sword.” She answered, she shifted her jacket to the side to show the sword resting in its sheath at her hip. 

Petra nodded her head, her eyes looking at Byleth’s scaled hands as if she were a blacksmith examining a weapon’s fine blade. “How curious. I’ve never been seeing anything like this in Brigid before.” With a final nod of her head she finished whatever assessment she was making of Byleth, “Edelgard has a keen eye for recruiting skilled warriors.” 

The girl moved her hand forward, offering it for a handshake to Byleth. 

Byleth was surprised by the girl’s apparent lack of any fear of her. She took her up on her offer, grasping her forearm and exchanging a firm shake. Petra only looked further pleased by this. 

“Yo! What are you guys doing all the way over here?” A voice called out, past the space between Dorothea and Bernadetta she could see messy light blue hair and a man with dark green hair yawning beside him approaching them. 

“Ah, Caspar, Lin.” The two girls turned to greet the boys. Caspar and the green haired boy both having surprised looks on their face upon seeing Byleth. 

Caspar was the first to react, his eyes glowing with excitement, “Woah! Are those real! Aww man I wish I had claws like that, then I wouldn’t need gauntlets to give someone a real beat down!” the boy imitated a few punches in the air, Dorothea was quick to scold him to mind his manners. 

“Ah, right… sorry…” 

“Honestly Caspar, at least introduce yourselves first. This is Byleth, she’s someone Edie recruited.” 

Caspar bashfully bowed his head slightly in greeting, hand coming up to rub the back of his head as he introduced himself and the family he came from. 

“And this is Linhardt.” Caspar spoke for the boy next to him who had yet to say a word. He had a very sharp look in his eyes as he looked at Byleth, she would almost think it was the same analytical and discerning look Edelgard had given her when they first met, but this was a bit more intense.

“Yes, yes, hello. I must ask… would you allow me to study you?” Linhardt stepped closer, his hand reaching out for her own as his eyes roamed over the scales that ran up her forearm before ending at her elbows. “Do you have a crest? Is this some sort of manifestation of your crest? I do recall reading speculation that certain crests could manifest traits outside of their own innate abilities… but I’ve never seen anything like this! Why, you almost look a bit like the Immaculate One if she kept a more human form! Wait… can you transform into a—” 

A commotion behind the two cut off Linhardt’s flurry of questions. An indignant voice of a man raised over them, “Hubert! You can’t just walk off and cut me off mid sentence like that! That kind of behavior is utterly unacceptable for a man of your noble—” 

Hubert easily stood tall over everyone else present as he approached, his presence a lot more dark and threatening than what Byleth had remembered from when she first saw him. “I don’t have time for your foolish questions Ferdinand, now then…” His words trailed off as he got in between the small group. Linhardt disappointedly released her hand once he arrived.

“Byleth here is a guest at the behest of Lady Edelgard, such troublesome antics are not appropriate Linhardt.” A frown was deeply set on Hubert’s face, Linhardt for his part seemed completely unphased by Hubert’s glowering. “Fine, fine, I was only asking simple questions anyway.” 

The man who had been arguing with Hubert, Ferdinand, was unphased by Hubert’s attitude towards Linhardt as well, “A guest of the Empire? Well, then it’s only right that I introduce myself. I am Ferdinand von Aegir, respected son of House Aegir! You won’t find any man more capable in the Empire than myself!” Ferdinand was quick to go into a flurry of courtesies and greetings with her, making sure his presence was known among the group. 

It wasn’t long before someone else had arrived from the commotion they were causing in front of the throne room. Edelgard, now with a horned crown secured firmly on her head with her hair tied behind her head with her long red cape trailing behind her with a darker red military shirt and black plants and boots on stood before them. 

“There you are Hubert I was looking for…” her words trailed off once she spotted Byleth, “Oh, Byleth, I hadn’t expected you to be out here.” 

Hubert dipped into a deep bow towards Edelgard, “My apologies, Your Highness, I got distracted from my duties.” 

Edelgard waved a hand to dismiss his concerns, “It’s quite alright, I hope all the attention hasn’t been too much trouble for you Byleth?” Byleth shook her head.

Edelgard looked satisfied with that answer, she motioned for Hubert and they had a quick whispered conversation before Hubert bowed once more and walked off to perform whatever tasks he was needed for as Edelgard’s retainer. 

“I will have to borrow Byleth for a short time, if that’s alright with everyone.” Edelgard asked as she turned to her classmates. They all nodded in agreement, Linhardt looking rather disappointed that he had lost his chance to ask her anymore questions. They all exchanged goodbyes with Byleth before the pair walked off past the throne room. Edelgard led her into a seating room lined with widely spaced individual tables and chairs with a large window that poured sunlight in from outside through stained glass. 

“Apologies for that commotion from earlier, they are a rather lively bunch. I hope Linhardt didn’t give you too many problems.” Edelgard turned to her and spoke once they were past closed doors. 

Byleth shook her head, “I didn’t mind, they were all nice. What was all that back there though? They didn’t look like most of the nobles I’ve seen coming and going through the palace.” 

“As you know we’ve just had our attack against Garreg Mach and captured the Monastery. When we fled after our failed surprise attack, only Hubert and I retreated back to the Empire.”

Byleth prodded a bit more for an answer when it felt like Edelgard wouldn’t elaborate past that, “They wore the same uniform as you, are they all your classmates?” 

A small smirk rose to Edelgard’s lips, “A keen eye, Byleth. Yes, they are classmates that joined my cause once my army arrived at the Monastery. Some are people from my class, the ones you met, while the others are those from different houses at the Monastery, hailing from the Kingdom and Alliance respectively. I brought them all back here after our victory to ensure that they arrived safely and had a means of returning to their homes and making a final decision on whether or not to take part in this side of the war. It is a rather serious decision to make, for those of the Alliance and the Kingdom I may have to ask them to fight against their own families and country if their houses do not see to reason and support the cause after reading my manifesto.” 

So Edelgard asked others to fight for her cause as well outside of herself, this didn’t seem to make much sense to Byleth. As a mercenary her and her father’s company would take money with little questions asked and perform jobs as long as they weren’t too dangerous. From what she understood, military enlistment into the army would be something expected during times of war, at least from what she saw in the Kingdom when it came to bandit attacks on towns with militia called to arms. So why would Edelgard be so adamant that people agree with her cause and not simply demand their service? 

Byleth thought a moment trying to figure out how best to ask this before speaking her mind. 

“Why do I ask people to join me and don’t force them to?” She looked a bit surprised by the question, “I suspect there is another question there you’re not directly asking…” 

Byleth hummed before finally speaking after a moment of silence, “Why do these people fight for you?” 

“You have first hand experience yourself with the cruelties of the Church, you are not the first they have locked up and tossed away from the eyes of society, but the problems of Fodlan run far deeper than that. Dorothea is a commoner unlike everyone else in the Black Eagles house, one of a small handful to attend the Monastery. Like you she has overcome an astounding degree of hardship in order to get where she is today, and all of that she has had to endure because of her status. Orphans and downtrodden commoners are not an uncommon thing to find in any city across Fodlan, there are many that are neglected even in Enbarr. Bernadetta herself lives with… difficulties… and a high degree of expectation to marry for political gain from having a crest in a rather powerful noble family of the Empire.” Edelgard was beginning to take on her more regal and authoritative tone of voice as she spoke, like how she sounded when making her declaration of war.

“There are too many suffering across the face of Fodlan, whether it be people thrown out from their families for not bearing a crest, villages destroyed at the whim of a noble with no recourse from the Church, commoners suffering under a ruling class that cares not for their well being. The Church has protected this system of suffering and abuse for too long in order to maintain their own structures of power, and I am in a position to change it and fully intend to use whatever powers necessary to do so. Humanity must rule and make decisions for itself, to come together and work towards a better future.” 

Byleth finds herself a bit stunned by the determination that rings through Edelgard’s voice as she speaks, if she was a bit more impulsive she probably would’ve changed her mind right here and now on her decision, but there was much more she had to think on, and today had given her much to think about and process. “It is rather amazing that you speak with such confidence, I can see why the others choose to follow you.” 

A hint of a blush came to Edelgard’s cheeks, “Ah, well… I hadn’t meant to try to convince you.” 

“Regardless, I wanted to know and you answered honestly, so thank you.” 

Before the two could speak anymore there was a sharp double knock at the door, “That must be Hubert. Apologies that our conversation had to be cut short, Byleth.” 

Byleth nodded, Edelgard opened the door to find Hubert standing at attention outside, “My apologies for interrupting, Your Majesty, but there is a noble from house Essar that wishes to speak to you.” 

“Of course, Hubert. I’ll be right there.”

The pair left Byleth alone. Suddenly it came to her mind that she still had to go see her father, she had been so caught up in speaking to the others that she hadn’t realized most of the morning had been lost. 

Byleth made her way down and knocked on her father’s door, opening it to find it absent of her father with a servant going about cleaning the room. 

The young woman startled slightly at Byleth’s abrupt intrusion, but recognized who Byleth was once she saw her, “Oh, Miss Eisner, your father was taken not too long ago to the gardens.” 

Byleth thanked the servant and immediately left for the gardens. That was a bit odd though, usually she was the one who would help her father around the palace in the mornings and evenings. Were the servants in the palace now doing this task for her? 

She easily found her father in the gardens, he had been propped up comfortably in one of the chairs in the shade of one of the many decorative trees in the garden. He was whittling away at a piece of wood in his hands, she couldn’t tell just yet what he was trying to carve by the looks of it. 

He noticed her as she approached, “Oh, morning Byleth. You’re sleeping in a lot more than usual.” he chuckled to himself, setting his carving aside. 

“Sorry, I hope that wasn’t a problem.” 

Her father quickly shook his head, “No, not at all. These servants here at the palace are pretty high class. Breakfast in bed, baths, they even offered to carry my heavy ass around the palace too!” he let out a more hearty laugh at that.

He settled down and leaned back in his chair, “The healer the Emperor assigned too is doing pretty good at healing all the aches I used to get.” her father’s hand went down to rub at his lower back. 

“I was a bit worried accepting all this, but it’s working out pretty well.” Byleth hummed in response, “So kiddo, what’ve you been up to today? You weren’t really sleeping in all morning right?” 

Byleth filled her father in on her morning, telling him about how she had ran into all the students that had pledged to Edelgard’s cause. The two would chat in the gardens for the rest of the day before Byleth helped her father back to his room for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, enjoyed writing all these little sections. Think this will be one of the longer ones out of all of them.

_ Byleth awoke to a wooden ceiling and a bit of a stiff bed. She rose up out of the bed, bare sheets and fur sliding down into her lap.  _

_ Where was she?  _

_ She looked around the small room, nearly bare in its fixtures. The light outside was bright, enough that she couldn’t see out the window, but oddly the light did not stream into the room. A sound in the other room drew her attention, a soft thump. She moved to the door and opened it.  _

_ Her father had climbed his way out of his own bed in the room, arms supporting himself as he moved to light a fire in the pit of the house.  _

_ Now she remembers where she is… it’s then she loses control of herself. As if she’s simply watching the mundane scenes of the early morning unfold as an observer. Neither of them remark on the oddness of the bright light blocking the view of the outside. It is then there is a knock on the main door of the cabin. A heavy knock.  _

_ Byleth moves to the door hesitantly, she opens it to see one knight standing alone in the doorway. She can’t hear his words even though his mouth speaks. She turns her head to her father, he looks angry, but there’s fear and hesitation in his eyes. Despite not being able to hear him you know that he wants you to allow the man in.  _

_ The knight makes it obvious he is scanning the whole house as he enters with how his eyes trail over every surface of the house. His lance secured to his back.  _

_ Him and her father speak. The knight seems to know who he is, there is a sense of familiarity between the two. She senses surprise when the knight learns of her father’s inability to walk anymore. She doesn’t understand what they’re talking about though. Words and ideas flood her mind, the knight wanted him to come back. There were too many reports, they knew where they were. There was no use running anymore. This was only a polite request, they wouldn’t be so polite again. He wanted her to go with them, to return what he had stolen. What had he stolen?  _

_ This angered her father. His anger flooded her senses, her chest burned. She threatened the man herself, accidentally letting her draconic features slip. Her eyes turned into slits, scales sprouted around her cheeks. The knight looked completely taken off guard, he scrambled away and ran.  _

_ They had begun preparing to leave, but the knights came back in mere hours. This was no longer a polite request. This was a direct order by authority of the Archbishop. She must be returned to the Church.  _

_ Her father refused, one of the knights tore him by his collar from the bed.  _

_ A roar escaped her chest. She no longer attempted to hold back her draconic features. She felt her teeth sharpen, horns sprout from her head, scales erupt across her skin. She lunged for the knight that grabbed her father. Claws tearing through his throat. The other knights attempt to subdue her, one man bashing her over the head with his shield and another grabbing her in a bear hold.  _

_ Her teeth shredded through armor and sunk into flesh. Her slitted eyes could only focus on each knight. Her blood boiling and her instincts telling her to kill them.  _

_ Pain shot through her shoulder, but it was drowned out by the burning in her chest. Her transformation instantly took hold. Her dragon form far too large for the small home as the ceiling burst into splintering debris. Fire gathered in her mouth, she raised her head in a deafening roar and — _

Byleth eyes shot open, she pressed her hand to her shoulder to soothe the dull ache. 

Why was she having dreams of that? Those memories had never bothered her before…

She pressed a hand against her forehead as a low throbbing headache slowly subsided. 

_ “It is peculiar… I have no recollection of my own memories, but yours I seem to recall as if they were my very own.” _

Byleth dropped her hands down to the bed, she sat up and her eyes looked around and scanned the room for the source of the voice. 

_ “You won’t have much luck finding me that way.” _

Byleth startled as suddenly a girl with long green hair and a rather intricate and ornate garb seemingly materialized out of thin air before her. The girl stood on the end of her bed, arms crossed. She looked around the room with a discerning eye as if carefully evaluating the whole room and its contents. Was this some sort of ghost?

The girl turned her gaze towards her as if she heard her thoughts, her eyes narrowing down at her, “In case you are wondering, no, I’m not a ghost!” 

The tenseness from Byleth’s earlier dream still hadn’t left her body, but this girl didn’t seem like a threat so far. “Who are you then?” 

“I am—!” The girl cut off, bringing a hand to her chin, “Well, this is a bit embarrassing. I can’t remember… wait a moment… yes… I am, Sothis.” The girl, Sothis, gave a strong nod, “Yes, I’m certain. It came to me just now. How odd, I hadn’t remembered it at first…” her hand dropped back to her side and she shook her head, “regardless, this changes little!” 

Sothis stepped off the bed, but instead of hopping down to the floor she floated off the ground. Just who was this girl? 

“I’m unsure why I’m here, but I feel a deep connection between us, as if fate has seen it fit to intertwine our destinies together. Can you feel it as well?” 

At Sothis’ words she could feel a slight tug on her still heart. As if something deep inside of her was resonating with the presence of Sothis. Byleth nodded her head in agreement. 

“That’s good then that you’re quick to understand. I do tire from trying to explain myself too much.” As if on cue the girl yawned. 

“As exciting and new as this all is, I grow tired. We’ll just have to see where this situation takes us, and from seeing your memories myself you could use someone looking after you so you don’t make a fool of yourself. I suppose it falls upon me to guide you. I’ll be here when you need me, until then.” With another yawn Sothis disappeared. 

Byleth sat there trying to process what had just happened. Although she’d never seen Sothis before, she certainly felt familiar. If Sothis was the cause of her dreams today then was she the cause of her other dreams as well? Perhaps this is all things to think on at another time when Sothis awakes again.

———

The Palace was large and monolithic inside, Byleth had yet to even fully explore the place herself. 

Ever since the large gathering of students in the throne room a few days ago the palace had been a bit more bustling in its people coming and going each day. The nobles unfamiliar with her that came and went woud flinch or sneer at her. Most taken aback by her appearance. The students that followed Edelgard that had stayed in the palace were polite enough to greet her if she came across them. 

There was only one place that Byleth enjoyed on her own and was usually absent of people unlike the palace, the gardens. 

Patches of carefully tended to flowers, rows of hedges with some sheared into an eye-catching design, and massive centuries old trees lined the gardens. There were occasionally gardeners around, but for the most part the garden stood empty today. 

Sothis seemed content with this, she had yet to speak again since their encounter this morning aside from the lone remark on a noble or student. 

After a few minutes of strolling through the hedges of the garden, Byleth came upon a glass roofed building hidden amongst the hedges and plants. The building was hidden enough that someone wouldn’t know it was there had you not already gone looking for it, but the space just outside the building was a small courtyard enough for two benches surrounded by an incomplete square of hedges. 

Byleth approached the building. Was this where the gardeners usually went when they weren’t outside in the gardens? 

The door easily fell open, her eyes met with an assortment of hanging plants, flowers, and other plants she had never seen out in the gardens carefully spaced and taken care of. 

_ “Ah, is this the palace’s greenhouse?” _ Greenhouse? Hmm, Byleth had never seen one before in her travels as a mercenary. 

She walked through the rows of plants and flowers, examining each one. A surprised yelp and scream caught her off guard, she saw a form run and hide among some of the plants. 

Byleth carefully approached, she saw Sothis materialize ahead of her and look to see who it was, “It’s that shy girl you’ve encountered before, I’d be careful when you come over here since she dropped a plant pot.” 

Byleth followed Sothis’ advice, carefully stepping around the shattered clay shards of the pot, she kept a safe distance away from Bernadetta this time as she cowered under a rather large flower, trying not to scare her once again with her presence. 

“Don’t just not say anything! Announce yourself!” Sothis scolded.

“Bernadetta, it’s just me, Byleth.”

“Byleth…?” The girl mumbled out in confusion, her head peeked out from under the leaves of the flower. “Ooh… so the gardeners didn’t come here to kill me for messing with the greenhouse, stupid Bernie you should’ve just stayed in your guest room...” 

Byleth was unsure of what to say next, why would the gardeners try to kill her? The only thing they sheared were hedges. With some more nudging from Sothis, Byleth asked Bernadetta why she was here. 

That seemed to stir her out of her scared mutterings, “Oh? Well… Edelgard said if I wanted to… I could have a patch of the greenhouse here to tend to! All my plants got left back in Garreg Mach when we fled, I wonder how they’re doing…” Bernadetta thought aloud. 

“What kind of plants were they?” Byleth asked, this time taking a few more steps towards Bernadetta. 

If she noticed she didn’t react as her lips turned up into a small smile, “Well, don’t think they’re too weird, but they’re carnivorous plants! The seeds I had haven’t quite grown yet but…” Bernadetta crawled out from under the plants, brushing dirt off of her skirt, then moved past Byleth to a spot near the shattered pot. 

Byleth followed her to a pot that held a group of plants with small thin spikes around it’s main leaves, “It’s called a fly trap. They wait and once something lands in its mouth then it closes and traps them inside!” 

Bernadetta excitedly spoke of more little mundane facts about the plants and other plants she used to have at Garreg Mach, “People think they’re a bit weird looking or scary, but I think they’re pretty nice. All plants have their uses, and plants don’t scold or yell at you or anything. They’re very understanding.” 

Byleth nodded along to her words, “They’re kind of like you!” Bernadetta continued. 

Byleth tilted her head slightly to the side, “I’m weird looking?” 

The small girl quickly shook her head, “No, no, not that one… I mean… you are a bit scary, but you don’t seem that mean. You haven’t smited me yet, so maybe you’re pretty nice…?” Her words trailed off, her hands clutched at the sleeves of her shirt, “I’m sorry! I’ve clearly insulted you and now you’re going to hate me and —!” 

Byleth quickly cut her off, not wanting her to go into another fit like the one she had when they first met. “No, I think I understand what you mean Bernadetta.” 

“Oh… really? Well that’s good.” The two fell into an awkward silence, Bernadetta nervously wringing her hands together before she spoke again, “Uhm, do you like gardening Byleth?” 

“I’ve never done it before.” 

“Well, I was in the middle of doing that before…” Bernadetta trailed off, eyes going to the shattered pot on the floor, “Ooh… I still have to clean that up or the gardeners would really kill me!” 

“I can do that for you.” Byleth said, and without waiting for permission, her eyes scanned over the greenhouse, spotting a wooden broom nestled in a corner and walked over to retrieve. 

“Ah, thank you…” Bernadetta’s hand wringing eventually stopped, but the girl still looked nervous as she shuffled from one foot the next, “I can show you how to garden, I mean if you want… I’m probably not very good at it so —”

Byleth shook her head, “I would like to see how gardening works, thank you.” 

Bernadetta stopped talking and nodded her head, once Byleth had finished sweeping up the mess the two spent some of the afternoon together with Bernadetta showing Byleth different ways to tend to the earth to ensure the seeds planted grew up well and healthy and showing her some of the spare seeds she had and explaining what they were.

———

A week had passed since she spent time with Bernadetta, she would occasionally see the girl in the greenhouse every other day checking on her plants. Byleth made sure to announce herself each time she went in on Sothis’ advice, but even that somehow startled the girl each time before she calmed down.

For today Byleth didn’t have any plans on going to the greenhouse, wandering the palace on her own. 

Near the entrance to the palace on the first floor she spotted Dorothea and Petra talking to one another. Dorothea spotted her first, her eyes lighting up upon seeing her.

“Would you like to come with us to the markets, Byleth?” Dorothea asked. 

Byleth tilted her head slightly to the side, the woman seemed to pick up on her confusion, “Well Petra will be returning to Brigid next week and is getting some supplies for herself ready, but we have been a bit curious about you and would love to spend some time getting to know you better.” 

Petra nodded in agreement, “There are many curious things about Fodlan. We don’t have any wyverns in Brigid or people with appearances like you. I will have much to be thinking on during my trip back home.” 

“I’m sure the last part is a bit out of way by usual things around Fodlan.” Dorothea added with a melodious laugh. 

_ “I want to see the markets!”  _ Sothis chimed in. Byleth nodded in consent. 

It wasn’t often she ventured outside of the palace, she had only ever stepped outside into the gardens or the space between the palace and the walls. When it came to the mercenary company they were very rarely ever in places with a lot of people. Only the occasional resting days during a village festival, and ever since her powers manifested they had avoided people altogether. 

Petra was far more direct in her questioning as the trio leisurely strolled from the palace out to the markets while Dorothea was far more careful with how she worded things. 

“Have you always been having such abilities?” Petra asked, the girl was full of questions when it came to the specifics of Byleth’s abilities. Though she was grateful the two weren’t as probing as Linhardt. 

Byleth shook her head, “No. It only began appearing a few years ago.” 

The pair looked surprised by this knowledge. 

Dorothea recovered from her shock first, “My, that’s surprising. Byleth did you hear about what happened during Edie’s first surprise attack on Garreg Mach?” Byleth shook her head again. 

“The Archbishop transformed into a massive beast. She would’ve killed Edie if Hubie hadn’t teleported them out when he did.” 

“It was very… frightening. I was having thoughts that the Archbishop was having similarities to that of demonic beasts.” Petra chimed in, her face looked rather grave along with Dorothea’s. Whatever they were remembering had certainly left an impact on them. 

_ “There are more with the same abilities as you? Curious. Ask them if this Archbishop also looked as you did.”  _ Sothis told her. __

“Did the Archbishop look like I do?” Byleth asked, raising her bandaged hands slightly to show what she meant. 

“No, she looked very much like a… regular person.” Petra answered. 

“Not that you aren’t a regular person Byleth, but we truly had no idea Rhea was capable of such things, and the furry in her voice as she threatened to burn Edie as a heretic… eugh.” Dorothea shivered in discomfort at the memories, wrapping her arms around her body. 

“It was a very chaotic two weeks before Edelgard’s invasion. The Archbishop would be shouting angrily, or scream orders at the knights.” Petra added.

“It was like she was a completely different person. There was no way we were sticking around. When the army was approaching we managed to send out a message and flee the monastery to join Edie’s army before the attack.” Dorothea sighed, her arms dropping back to her sides, “It makes you think that everything else Edie said about the Church being controlled by immortal beasts for a thousand years who just want humanity to be split apart to be easier to control is all true…” 

“I too was having suspicions… the Church speaks poorly to those who are having belief in other things than the Goddess. I will not be throwing away my pride, but it was very easy to see many of the monks were not having kindness to me.” Petra said. 

“And you’re a princess, imagine how they treat those who are just ordinary people!” Dorothea raised her voice in indignation. 

_ “This Church, they are the same that hunted you and your father, yes? It seems they do much to meddle in the lives of ordinary people as well.” _ Byleth nodded to Sothis. 

“I can’t say I know much about all of this, I was raised away from the Church for most of my life. I only knew they existed when they tried to hunt me down after my powers appeared. I thank you for this insight.” Byleth said, she attempted to put a hint of gratitude into her voice at the end so she didn’t sound disingenuous at Sothis’ urging. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Byleth,” Dorothea clasped her hands together in apology, “we wanted to talk more about you, but seems we ran away a bit from that.” 

Byleth shook her head, making it clear she didn’t mind the change in topics. The trio went back to amicably chatting about their own pasts before they finally reached the markets. The liveliness of the markets and people bustling about was a lot more active than Byleth was expecting. 

_ “Oh, it’s nothing like a festival, but all this activity is making me a bit excited!”  _ Sothis chimed in from her head, the small girl materialized not far from her, hovering over any stalls they passed to look at all the different wares on sale.

Petra was mainly focused on gathering supplies, buying preserved meats and foods for the journey, new riding clothes and boots with Dorothea hovering between the two. Byleth had been given money to buy anything she might’ve needed, but the palace already provided so much that she never ventured out before to spend any. Perhaps she could look into purchasing something for her father or a gift to thank Bernadetta for teaching her about gardening. 

She wasn’t sure what the shy girl would like as she browsed what looked to be a stall where a merchant was selling an assortment of teas, seeds, and fishing bait.

The fishing bait instantly drew her attention. It was a shame there was nowhere to fish in the palace. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the bait, going instead to the various packets of seeds. Many of them were listed as different flowers: Lilies, roses, carnations, anemones, and a few packets of vegetable seeds. Are flowers suitable gifts? Perhaps something more practical. Byleth spotted a small watering can. She remembered how Bernadetta was always especially cautious around the gardener’s own tools, maybe she would like something she could use on her own without worry. Byleth bought a handful of seed packets for different flowers and a watering can. She found Dorothea by her hat in the crowd of people and spotted her next to Petra looking for a new traveler's cloak. 

She caught the end of Petra's words as she approached, “... many things we left behind on our way out, I had not been realizing this.” 

Dorothea noticed her first as Petra continued browsing different cloaks at the stall, her eye trailing down the watering can in Byleth’s hand. “Hmm? I hadn’t taken you for a green thumb, Byleth.” 

“Bernadetta has been showing me how to garden.” Byleth said, she attached the watering can to her belt under her jacket next to her dagger. 

Dorothea’s eyes widened in surprise, “Really? Well, I’m glad that girl has warmed up to you, she’s always been a bit… excitable.” 

A playful smirk came to Dorothea’s lips, “You’re a lot sweeter than you look.” 

“Thank you.” Byleth nodded her head and answered in a straightforward tone, only causing Dorothea to laugh at her response. 

It wasn’t long before Petra decided on everything she needed, and the two made their way back to the palace. Byleth bid her farewell and safe travels to Petra if she didn’t see her again by the time she left to return to Brigid. 

———

Caspar had caught her one day on her way into the training room. Excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet with training gauntlets on as he asked her to spar with him. She wasn’t sure it was a very good idea considering her claws were practically weapons on their own and she had never tried to blunt the sharpness of her claws before. 

Sothis encouraged her to have some fun with it and not to be so stiff so she accepted Caspar’s offer to spar. The boy was rather strong despite his energetic overeagerness. Throwing swift and sometimes wide punches at her that did enough for her to feel the movement of the air blow at her hair with each successful dodge. 

Byleth expected him to wear out all his energy with all the heavy punches he was throwing, but he surprisingly managed to keep it up for nearly half an hour, the relentless attacks made it difficult for her to find room to strike back, but were obvious enough that she had ample time to dodge most of them, throwing a few hits in of her own. 

Once Caspar’s lack of energy finally caught up to him, it was easy for Byleth to trip him up and flip him over onto his back with a hard thud onto the dirt ring of the training aea.

“Ack!” Caspar grunted out as his back hit the floor, he practically completely spread out on the ground in defeat, “Man, I could barely even land one hit on you!” 

“You seem to really enjoy fighting Caspar.” Byleth commented as she brushed off her clothes, she wasn’t nearly as tired out as Caspar, but that had been some good practice she wasn’t expecting. 

Caspar panted on the ground trying to catch his breath, “Heck yeah! Who doesn’t!” He pushed himself up, wiping some of the sweat from his forehead. “I was no match for you though, you practically avoided every hit I threw at you!” 

“My skills as a swordsman translate well to brawling, watching for your opponents movement is key to winning a fight. You would do well to not choreograph your attacks so much.” Byleth replied, helping Caspar up back on his feet. 

“Hmm, maybe you’re right. I remember Hubert telling me the same thing…” Caspar scratched at the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed.

“If you love fighting so much, you do know you should be more careful so you don’t lose your life in something serious like battle?” 

“Oh, wow, I didn’t take you for the deep conversation type Byleth.” Caspar chuckled at the question. 

“Well, I do love fighting, and it’s not like I’m walking into this war thinking it’s going to be a great old time. I’ve fought for a year under Edelgard already at the Monastery. I’ve killed people, yeah, but that’s just what we have to do sometimes right? We did all of that under order of the Church, and it felt terrible having to fight those militias, and I’ll probably have to fight some friends on the other side of the war… but, I’ve got friends here too. My family’s fighting for the Empire, and if what she’s doing is going to fix all the wrong that was done by my father in Brigid, then I want to help with that too. It’s the least I can do for Petra.” Caspar worked on the straps that fitted the gauntlets to his hand, the gloves falling with soft plops into the dirt floor. 

“I’ve always been willing to fight when it comes to helping someone else, guess I see it no different from this!” 

——— 

As weeks passed and the palace halls slowly became less crowded. Edelgard’s various student allies returned to their homes in an effort to convince their families into supporting the Empire’s side of the war, or arranging their support in the case of Lysithea and Lorenz. Few still left on assignments at Edelgard’s order like Felix and Ingrid, their family being adamant on refusing to side with the Empire.

The Church had effectively fled to the Kingdom, and the newly crowned King, Dimitri, had been quick to align himself with the Church. Effectively declaring war on the Empire. The Empire’s enemies had multiplied two fold in the month since the war began, but all of this fell along their plans. 

The Alliance for their part had stayed largely neutral. The ailing Duke Riegan refused to take any side in the conflict.

Most of the Black Eagles aside from Petra were still around the palace, and she occasionally spent some time with them when she wasn’t preoccupied with her own tasks or her father. 

It was on one such day after this all she found herself wandering into the gardens. 

The gardens were often empty during the days, especially with the decrease of the noble and student presence in the palace. Today though there was a familiar face sitting under the garden gazebo. 

Vibrant orange hair ran down to an awkward length just about the shoulders, just short enough that any efforts of containing it would be fruitless and it’s owner had clearly put no effort into trying. Though Byleth wasn’t really one to talk. 

Ferdinand sat alone, an ornately designed pot and steaming cup in front of him. The man’s boisterous charisma from before was noticeably absent, he was clearly lost in his own thoughts, his eyes pale. 

Byleth took a few steps forward before a voice rang in her head.  _ “Is it truly wise to bother him in this state?” _

_ Would it not be worse to leave him alone like this? _

_ “A fair point, but you are hardly good company.”  _ Hey. Byleth ignored that comment and continued forward until she reached the shade of the gazebo. 

Ferdinand startled at the sound of her footsteps, his cup clattering down onto the small plate. It took him a few moments before recognition set into his eyes. “Ah… Byleth, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He quickly straightened his posture, a familiar smile coming to his face though far more strained this time. There was a hint of dark circles under his eyes, the confidence in his voice clearly forced. 

“Is something troubling you?” Byleth asked, the smile on Ferdinand’s face faltered. 

“It’s a bit embarrassing to be caught in such a state. I suppose there is no point in hiding it though, it would not do for a noble to lie when the truth is so apparent. My apologies Byleth, I don't think I would be very good company right now.” A weaker smile replaced his previously strained one.

“I’m good at listening if it’s something you wish to talk about.” Ferdinand seemed hesitant, his finger traced the rim of the cup pondering on whether he should accept the offer or not. 

“Perhaps… I’ll take you up on the offer.” He stood from his seat, and picked up the other cup to his tea set. “Allow me to pour you some tea, it’s a chamomile blend.” 

Byleth sat down at the table and carefully grabbed the tea cup, trying her best not to accidentally scratch the cup with her claws. 

“I’ve always found trying new teas to put me in a good mood, and drinking tea generally helps me to think and relieve some stress, though it’s been having little luck with me lately.” Ferdinand chuckled at the words despite his own state. “I have been having trouble finding sleep and thought this blend might help.” He took a small sip of his own tea once he sat back down. 

“I must ask Byleth, we’ve had little time to speak much, but you aren’t under Edelgard’s service like the Death Knight are you?” 

Byleth shook her head, “Edelgard offered me a place to stay here to shield us from the Knights of Seiros, that is the extent of things. She has not ordered me to do anything else.” 

Ferdinand nodded, “That is like her. You know, she caught everyone by surprise when she declared war with the Church, everyone felt betrayed but once the truth of it all was before us it was hard for anyone to say that she had no reason to do what she did and hide her true intent.” 

Ferdinand reclined in his seat, “For so long the nobles of the Empire were like this, squabbling, power hungry men with my father being one of the worst, yet Edelgard swept it all aside with a single command.” 

Byleth took a sip of her cup as she listened, “Are you mad that your father was removed from power?” 

A bitter smile came to Ferdinand’s face, “I should be, everything that my family had to its name has been taken from them. Yet I understand completely why Edelgard did what she did.” 

“My father was an arrogant, spiteful man. Even now I can hear his indignant cries as he declared to someone, ‘Don’t you know who I am! I am Ludwig von Aegir! I am your superior!’” Ferdinand spat out the words of his impression of his father, “It enraged me to no end to see my father making such a fool of himself in his role as Prime Minister. I thought I would always have the chance to succeed him and prove the dignity of my family’s name, to right the wrongs he had done under his authority but…” Ferdinand noticeably slumped as his words trailed off, eyes staring at the unfinished tea in his cup. 

“Edelgard did all of that and more, and I was too foolish, too childish, wrapped up in my ideas of noble grander and duty to even see any of it. I had spent so much time trying to prove myself her superior and equal just for her to surpass me, to fly far beyond my reach with little effort.” Finally he brought the tea up for a small sip, taking a moment to think more to himself. 

“Now… I feel a bit lost. Everything I had aspired to be has been pulled out from under me, and I don’t know where I’m meant to go now from here.”

Byleth was at a loss of what to say, she understood a bit of what Edelgard had done to come to power. All of the corrupt nobles of the Empire had been imprisoned under house arrest and removed from their positions with many of the minor houses clamoring to change allegiances. She couldn’t say she understood much of what Ferdiand felt, but she could understand some of his feelings.

“Sometimes the road to your goal may not be clear, but that doesn’t mean you should stop walking towards it.” 

“Are you saying that I should continue trying to be Prime Minister? It’s not exactly possible anymore…” 

“Not exactly, I think it may be important to think on why you wanted to surpass Edelgard and where you can take that drive to. Edelgard must’ve not thought of you in the same manner as your father if you’re still here supporting her cause.” 

“Perhaps you speak some truth…” The two sat in silence for a while, Ferdinand getting up the energy to finish the rest of his cup of tea.

“I will need to think on this more, but your words have helped. So for that, I thank you, Byleth.” 

——— 

Edelgard had managed to find Byleth one day a week later in the library and requested her presence with Linhardt in the research lab. The walk there consisted of Edelgard explaining that Linhardt had wished to more closely examine her powers and how they worked and asked if she was fine with this, making sure she was clear when she told Byleth that she could refuse to do this if she wasn’t comfortable with it.

_ “This could be a good chance to learn more about the mysterious powers that have been granted to you.” _ Sothis said in her mind. That was a good point, the both of them knew very little on why Byleth had these powers to begin with, perhaps others knew more and could help them discover the source of it.

Byleth easily agreed to it and followed Edelgard to the research lab. 

Upon arriving, Linhardt greeted them.

“I’ve been told I need to promise not to prod… well, more than necessary of course.” Edelgard immediately set him with a firm glare, and he immediately raised his hands in surrender. 

Linhardt set about asking her a checklist of questions, do her powers have any negative impact on her body? Unclear. Positive effects? Mood changes? Personality changes? When did they manifest?

“Really? So it’s only been three years… interesting.” Linhardt noted as he wrote down the information in his notes. 

“Now let’s get to the fun bits, could I ask you to strip down so I can see how expansive these scales are across your body?” 

“Linhardt!” Edelgard scolded, “Byleth, you don’t have to do that.” Byleth only nodded to Edelgard’s words. She wasn’t going to, she didn’t see much need to when the scales were the same across her body. 

“I was just joking to lighten the mood…” Linhardt sighed, he moved his desk closer to Byleth and set about closely examining her scales, drawing a diagram of their shape and pattern on her skin in his notes. “I don’t suppose you would allow me to have one for further examination would you?” 

“Sorry, no.” 

“Worth a try.” Linhardt shrugged, taking more careful notes now of the scales texture and how it reacted to a bit of pressure from his hand. “Can these be used as some form of armor?” 

Byleth considered the question, “They can’t fully stop weapons, but can deflect them.” 

“Interesting… I would certainly list that as a positive effect to the body.” He wrote a few more notes down before rising up, “Now, for the real test. Edelgard informed me that when you first met you transformed into a beast similar to the Immaculate One? Can you truly do something like that? If so, I’d certainly like to see it.” 

Byleth looked around the room, “You won’t be upset if I break anything will you?”

Edelgard blanched a bit at that, “Is there truly not enough space here?” 

Linhardt hummed in thought, “Perhaps if we cleared the throne room?” 

“That sounds ridiculous, but it is the most spacious room in the palace… I suppose we have little choice then.” 

Thankfully for them Edelgard had cleared any meetings she would’ve taken in the throne room for today to oversee Linhardt’s examination of Byleth to make sure he wouldn’t cross over any boundaries, so the throne room remained largely empty. She instructed the guards to ensure no one entered and to keep a safe distance away. 

Once inside Byleth looked around, moving towards the space in the center of the throne room. “This should be good enough, don’t stand too close to me.” 

In a flash of purple light the draconic features of Byleth’s form overtook her body, scales sprouted along every part of her skin, her teeth sharpened, horns grew from her head, before in an instant her form changed to that of a large dragon. 

Byleth hadn’t shifted into this form for a few months now and had to take a moment to adjust herself by spreading out her wings and stretching out her neck by raising her head high. Careful not to accidentally hit anything as she did so and mindful of how much pressure she was applying to the ground with her weight and claws. She didn’t want to deal with accidentally collapsing the throne room floor. Linhardt looked completely stunned as he looked up at her form, Edelgard looked more composed from having already seen her in this shape. 

He immediately set to drawing a sketch of her in his notes. Noting the irregularities of her form when it came to the feathers at the corner space where her wings began, lining the back of her jaw, and at the end of her tail. 

“Can you lower your head so I can get a better look at your horns.” 

Byleth nodded as best she could, though the movement was a bit clumsy in this form. She lowered her body down to the ground, resting her head on the carpet of the throne room. Edelgard’s eyes immediately widened along with Linhardt’s as something about Byleth’s form had startled them, Edelgard’s mouth parting in surprise. Byleth grumbled out in confusion. 

_ “Can you not speak in this form?”  _ Sothis asked from within her mind. 

_ I don’t know, I’ve never tried… _ Byleth could hear Sothis sigh in her mind. She attempted to form words, but the action was a bit difficult with her being unused to how to speak in her current state, only managing a weird sounding noise. 

“I —Linhardt… is that…?” 

He didn’t answer, Edelgard seemed to impulsively step forward and raise a hand towards Byleth’s snout, pressing down on something under the base of her horns. An immediate jolt of something surged through from that contact, forcing Byleth to try to prevent her immediate reaction to pull away and instead only huffed out a burst of heated air. 

Whatever it was, Edelgard did not seem to notice it. Her hand too busy trembling as it pressed down on whatever was at the base of her horns. 

“This can’t be, the Crest of Flames…? But this crest is meant to be lost to history…!” Linhardt muttered in disbelief, walking besides Edelgard to examine it himself. 

“These words under this plate, The World… I wonder what that’s supposed to mean.” Linhardt said to himself.

Byleth made a noise of confusion, startling the two out of their trance. “Ah, right… There seems to be a plate here at the base of your horns. I suppose you can’t really see it like this, but it has the Crest of Flames engraved into it, this crest was thought to be lost since The King of Liberation had no heirs to speak of… It should almost be impossible for you to have such a crest, but here we are.” 

Edelgard remained quiet as Linhardt droned on about the impossibility of the Crest of Flames being present, “I wonder if such a power is linked to the crest itself? It is certainly known to be the strongest crest out of them all, but then that would make no sense since the Archbishop was capable of the same transformation.” Linhardt crossed something out of his notes, tapping the feather of the quill against the desk. 

“Maybe there is another link here between it all that we’re missing… I thank you for your time Byleth, but there’s much I need to think on now. Theories to consider and test, perhaps… you would consider letting me have some of your blood to test?” 

That stirred Edelgard out of her silence, “No, you’ll have to conduct your experiments without resorting to that for now, Linhardt.” 

“So be it…” Linhardt quickly gathered his notes and left the throne room. 

With another flash of light, Byleth returned to her previous state, the horns disappearing from her head, and the added scales disappearing from her skin. 

“Thank you for agreeing to this Byleth, Linhardt has a brilliant mind, I’m sure he’ll learn something important from all of this.” 

“I wouldn’t have been opposed to offering some of my blood if he needed it.” Byleth said in an even tone. She stood and stretched her limbs out a bit to loosen up from her transformation back. 

“We’ll consider it for the future then… for now Linhardt has enough to think over, wouldn’t you agree?” Edelgard said, her response clipped and immediate. 

Sensing that this might be a touchy subject, Byleth nodded her head in agreement.    
  
——— 

An unexpected knock at her door drew Edelgard’s attention away from a letter she had been reading at her desk. “Come in!” 

Carefully the door was nudged open, Byleth keeping the door open with her back so that the tea set tray in her hands wouldn’t drop. 

Edelgard looked down at the set of tea before her that Byleth had abruptly brought into her office in surprise. She had asked her if she would be free in the afternoon ahead of time, but she hadn’t expected this to be what Byleth had meant when she had asked. There was a single tray with some deserts, and a light red carnation that was almost pink in color at the center of it.

Byleth carefully picked up the tea pot and was very mindful of where she placed her claws in order to avoid scratching the ceramic finish, pouring the tea with care before placing the pot back down in its place.

“I wasn’t sure what tea you liked, there seemed to be an abundance of Hresvelg Blend here so I went with that. I got you this though if it wasn’t to your liking.” Byleth picked up the light red carnation and offered it to her. 

A small flush came to her cheeks, what exactly was Byleth doing with all this? She accepted the flower, bringing it to her nose as the pleasant flowery scent came from the flower. 

“I do enjoy Hresvelg blend, thank you. I’m a bit surprised by all this Byleth, what brought it on?” 

Byleth seemed a bit hesitant, maybe she was feeling just as embarrassed as she was? “Ferdinand told me that having tea helps to relieve stress.” 

“Ah, so you think I’m stressed?” Edelgard gently placed the flower down on her table, she’ll have to find a vase for it later. She raised the cup to her lips, gently blowing on the hot liquid. 

“Not exactly, he also said it was a good way to get to know people, and the flower is a gift. Bernadetta seemed to be happy when I gave her a gift as thanks for teaching me how to garden, so I thought you might enjoy a gift as well.” Edelgard raised an eyebrow at this explanation. 

“As thanks for all you’ve done for me and my father.” 

“I see, no thanks is necessary Byleth. You know that.” She gently replied to make sure Byleth didn’t think she was upset with the gesture and took a small sip of the tea once it was cooked enough. 

“Hmm, this is surprisingly good…” 

“I know no thanks is necessary, but it’s what I wanted to do.” 

“Well, I certainly appreciate the gesture Byleth. It is very thoughtful of you to do so.”

A small smile pulled at the corner of Byleth’s lips, glad that her gift had been well received. They engaged in smalltalk, Byleth talked about some of the cats she’s spotted around the garden. Surprised that the gardener’s let them linger around. Edelgard laments not being able to see them more with how much she’s had to dedicate herself to the war effort. The two settle into a comfortable conversation. Edelgard noting that this is practically the most she’s heard Byleth speak at one time. She’s far more talkative now than she was in her first days in the palace. 

“I’m glad you seem to be getting along with everyone.” Something pulled at Edelgard’s throat, urging her to speak more on thoughts she usually kept hidden to herself, “I must admit, I’m quite surprised that everyone was willing to stay by my side after everything. I had fully expected them to refuse to join my side in this conflict.” 

Byleth tilted her head to the side, what was usually her tell that she was confused by something, but then she spoke first, “Everyone seems to admire you though from how they speak.” 

A small blush creeped up to her cheeks again, she brought the cup to her lips in a poor effort to hide it, “Truly? I was not aware —” 

Byleth nodded and pressed on with her explanation, “They all seem to believe in your cause fully, I was even getting a bit inspired myself from listening to them speak of you. They’ve all been very kind to me and you have as well. It’s something I’m not used to when it comes to other people, so I’m grateful.”

“You’re leaving me at a bit of a loss on how to respond, Byleth…” Edelgard took a sip of her cup to sooth her thoughts. 

“That’s okay, I wanted to be sure you knew.” 

The two chat for some time more, until the deserts are gone and the tea is done. Byleth cleans up for her, taking the tray in her hands. Before she leaves, “Could we perhaps do this more often? When you are not busy of course.” 

Edelgard nodded, “I’ll let you know if I have free time.” 

Byleth nodded with the same small smile from before and left the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

It did not take long for the first real skirmishes of the battle to finally break through. In the following month, after a week of the same routines with a few afternoon teas with Byleth, a skirmish battle with the Kingdom drew her full attention. It wasn’t long before she set out to personally fight against Kingdom border forces before returning once more to the palace late into the month. 

It was on one such night a week into the new month that Edelgard found itself difficult for her to sleep after an evening spent finishing logistical orders. Force of habit drew her to the halls of the palace, intent to seek out the gardens in order to better center her mind in hopes of finding sleep.

An increasingly familiar figure stood on the balcony overlooking the garden. Byleth’s teal scales caught the light of the moon creating an almost ethereal glow in the darkness of the night. Edelgard almost hesitated in her steps, caught off guard by the way her breath caught at the sight of Byleth before her. 

She shook off whatever meaning such thoughts could have and moved forward.

“I didn’t take you for the nocturnal type.” Edelgard spoke as she approached.

Byleth was slow to react to her words, as if something had been clouding her mind before she approached. She hummed out a response at first, blue eyes gazing down at the gardens below. “Sleep has been eluding me lately.” 

Edelgard nodded in easy understanding. She wondered what was occupying Byleth’s mind. She usually was quicker to answer, even if it was just a simple shake or nod of her head. 

“Is it anything I could help with?” Edelgard broached the subject. 

Byleth breathed in deep and slow, mulling the question over in her mind. “You have enough to deal with,” she turned her head to look at her now, her face held the same neutral expression as always, but there was something about it that was more tense, “you don’t need to worry yourself with my problems.” 

Edelgard nodded in understanding, “I won’t press you then. Do you wish to be left to your thoughts.” 

The corner of Byleth’s mouth twitched, “I wouldn’t want to take up more of your time… but I would like your company for a little while.” 

“Then you have it.” Edelgard took a place beside Byleth on the balcony overlooking the gardens below. From here one could almost see the greenhouse, but the darkness of night left it largely hidden. 

The two stood in amicable silence. Edelgard wishing to give Byleth some space to herself, and Byleth being in no rush to speak on what was troubling her. After a few moments passed though and before the silence could turn a bit more awkward, Edelard spoke, “When I have trouble sleeping I often go on walks like these. Out into the gardens or in the halls of the palace, I prefer the outdoors more than anything. The cool breeze of the night air helps me clear my mind. Do you feel the same?” 

Byleth thought over the question a bit. She moved her hand out, letting her hand freely feel the cool night air. “It does feel nice… I think I prefer the rain more.” 

“The rain? I didn’t know you had a favorite weather.” 

“It feels nice against your skin standing out in the rain. The rhythm of it…” Byleth trailed off, “It doesn’t rain much here.” 

“Enbarr is lucky to have agreeable weather for most of the year, even in the winter time like now it doesn’t get too cold and in the summer the heat is bearable. It rains mostly in spring.” 

Byleth nodded, bringing her hand back down against the stone balcony. They stood there once again for a moment, the two not speaking until Byleth broke the silence this time. 

“I have a question… you have so many more important things to do. You’re busy late into the night… and yet you waste your time with me.”

“I don’t see the time we spend as a waste if that’s what you mean.” 

Byleth tensed, her hands splaying out onto the stone surface of the balcony. “Why?” 

That was a question Edelgard had thought much on. 

Curiosity at first, Byleth was unlike anything she’d encountered before. She was certainly aware of the abilities of the children of the goddess… but Byleth was something else. Something very similar but different all at once. She could say it was simply that. A desire to know more about what she was, but no… even then there was something else. A subtle pull that went beyond simple curiosity. 

“I suppose… I think of us as being very similar.” Edelgard answered. This seemed to catch Byleth off guard, her brows raising slightly in a rare expression of surprise on her face. 

Edelgard’s hand reached up to one of the strands of silver hair free from the confines of her crown. “My hair used to be darker you know, but now it’s like this. We both carry marks that distinguish ourselves from others, of power that was never asked for…” she stopped herself before she let anything else slip. Watching Byleth for her reaction. 

She looked truly troubled for once. More than what she looked like on their first wagon ride to Enbarr after they met. Like the sadness she had seen in Byleth’s eyes back then had finally begun to show in her face. “I… I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting… I hope your experiences with it haven’t been too difficult.” 

If only she knew, Edelgard could only shake her head in response. 

Byleth looked to be lost in thought now, debating with herself on saying whatever it was on her mind. 

Silence passed between the two once more for a few moments, Edelgard was grateful at least that Byleth hadn’t pressed for more about her past. 

Finally the other woman spoke again, “I… the reason why I’m out here. I wish to leave Enbarr.” 

Edelgard’s eyes widened in surprise, she tried to vocalize a response, but Byleth pressed on.

“I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me and my father. I’ve never seen him healthier or more carefree than when he’s been here. I’ve always… been a burden for him. He doesn’t need me anymore, so there’s no reason for me to continue staying here. I’ll be fine on my own.” 

“I…” For once Edelgard found herself struggling to grasp at words. “You’ve always been free to leave, so if it’s what you truly want I won’t stop you, but is this wise? What do you mean by you’ve always been a burden to Jeralt?” 

Byleth sighed, her claws scratched at the stone of the balcony as her hands curled into fists. “I’ve always caused him problems, even before I was like… this. People have always been scared of me. I’ll only cause more problems if I stay. It’s just a matter of when. Things can’t stay this well forever, I know from experience…”

Those final words struck a chord in Edelgard’s heart, Byleth seemed to realize what she was doing with hers and immediately pulled her hands back from the balcony to not ruin the stone anymore.

“I won’t presume I know what it’s like between you and Jeralt. Only you would understand how you feel. What I can say…” How much should she say? “There were many things left unsaid between me and those close to me before. Things I wish I had said…” Edelgard trailed off, leaving the truth of it all unsaid, even she couldn’t bare that part of her soul to Byleth just yet. 

_ Yet… _

“I had thought I had learned this lesson. To value the time you have with those around you because you never realize how precious it is, but I still find myself failing to truly grasp it at times.” Edelgard looked back at Byleth now, her lilac eyes meeting Byleth’s blue. 

Byleth looked at her, truly looked at her as if she was searching for a shred of doubt in her words through her eyes. She turned away, flinching a bit in response to… something, Edelgard couldn’t quite tell. It took a few more moments of silence before Byleth nodded her head. “Maybe… people don’t treat me like others have when I’m here. I should… speak to my father on this.” 

She looked down at the scratches in the stone from her claws, a small frown settling on her lips. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” 

“Don’t worry about that Byleth, I don’t care for the stone of this old palace.” 

Byleth moved away from the balcony now, whatever was holding her there in her mind having lost its hold. She turned now to Edelgard. “Thank you, for speaking with me.” 

“Think nothing of it Byleth.” Edelgard replied, moving away from the balcony as well. 

“I can’t do that when it means a great deal to me.” 

Edelgard averted her eyes, not expecting Byleth’s straight forward attitude to come back so quickly. “Well, I’m glad I was able to help. Shall I walk with you back to your room?” 

Byleth shook her head, “I think I might go see my father now if he’s still awake.” 

“I’ll walk with you then and see you off for the night.” Byleth nodded her head in agreement and the two walked side by side down the darkened halls of the palace.

A dim trail of light filtered under the bottom of the Jeralt’s door despite the late hour of the night. Jeralt was still burning a candle in his room it seemed. Byleth raised a scaled hand and lightly knocked at the door, if Jeralt was still awake it’d be loud enough to alert him and if he’d happened to have fallen asleep it wouldn’t have bothered him. 

There was a seconds pause before Jeralt’s voice could be heard beyond the door, _ “Come in!” _

Byleth glanced back towards her, hand on the handle of the door. “Thank you again…” 

Edelgard offered a smile and a small dip of her head, the handle to the door turned and Byleth stepped inside. 

“Byleth? Bit late to be up isn’t it kiddo?” 

“You’re up too aren’t you?” Edelgard couldn’t see Jeralt from out in the hall, but she could imagine the shake of his shoulders as he laughed at Byleth’s reply, the sound slightly muffled once Byleth shut the door behind her. 

Jeralt spoke loud enough that Edelgard could still hear him through the door, “ _ Well, I won’t complain, always got time for you kid. You haven’t been visiting as much as you usually do, don’t be forgetting about your old man already!”  _

With a smile Edelgard turned down the hall, heading towards her room for some much needed rest after a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a wild past few days, hope everyone enjoying their day with the most recent news! Will be posting 2 more additional chapters tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great piece of art this chapter from Nellipset! (https://twitter.com/nellipset)

Byleth sat on her bed in her room, she would usually be alone at this time of night but Sothis was still awake. Materialized and floating around her room, “You still seem troubled about this, but you’ve made your decision haven’t you?”

Byleth pressed her hands together, leaning her elbows on her knees, “I still want to know your thoughts on it.” 

“What I think matters little when it comes to this. It is ultimately your choice when it comes to our shared fate, is it not? If you truly need to know then I will say this. From what I have seen both of your memories and what you’ve discovered speaking to everyone… there is far more to this going on than either of us understand. For both of us, whatever the Church has done has largely impacted you and prevented you and your father from living a normal life, even before you were able to shift.” Byleth nodded her head in agreement, her father had decided to take her from the Monastery after all, after she was born. He had respected the Archbishop fully, but all of that changed when her mother died and something was done so her own heart never beat. Something that had scared him enough to throw away everything they had known for their safety.

But even running from that wasn’t enough for them. 

“These Knights of Seiros that she has… they’re a bit troubling. I’m hesitant to believe any religion that claims to have an all powerful Goddess whose people then act in her stead through such violence.” Sothis reclined in the air as she spoke. Floating in front of Byleth for now instead of around the room.

“So you don’t think violence is the answer to this?” 

“That’s not what I mean. I don’t know why, but there is something deep within my being that tells me so. I don’t like it, I feel a deep sadness when I think of war tearing through the country but… at the same, you’ve never lived a life of peace. Neither have any of your little friends. Edelgard certainly seems to have the drive to change things, but is this the best way? I’m uncertain… but if the Archbishop has the same power as you and a force to match it, I struggle to think how it would be possible to change things overwise if this is the way it’s been for a millenia.” 

Byleth could only nod in agreement, rubbing a thumb against the scales on the back of her hand. “If things change… then father and I won’t need to hide anymore even after this war. If people aren’t scared of me, and the knights can’t come after me anymore… then I won’t have to hide away for fear of others getting hurt because of me.” 

Sothis nodded her head, a small smile coming to her face, “You’ve made up your mind already, do not look for more reasons to back down now when you’ve already thought through all of them.” 

Byleth rose to her feet, determined to find Edelgard and tell her of her decision. She was out the door in the blink of an eye.

“Wait, you’re going now?!” Sothis called out, floating through the wall to catch up with her fast pace.

“I can’t wait any longer.” 

“You truly are a bit of a fool sometimes, oh well…” Sothis dematerialized before her, returning to Byleth’s mind.  _ “I won’t put in the effort trying to keep up with you like this.” _

Byleth went to the first place she thought Edelgard would be at this time of night. Her office.

The other side of the palace was usually a long walk from where her guest room was, but her fast pace brought her there in no time. She knocked on the door, waiting a moment and getting no response, she tried to open the door but felt it locked. 

Sothis materialized and moved through the door before returning, “Doesn’t look like she’s in there.” 

Hmm, where else would she be… 

“Perhaps she is actually in her room trying to sleep at this hour.” 

Byleth agreed with Sothis’ idea, and made her way to Edelgard’s room. She had never been to her room before, only vaguely aware of what wing her room was in only because they were known to be the Emperor’s quarters. As the two walked the halls Sothis returned to her mind,  _ “Do you even know what door you’re looking for?” _

_ No… but it can’t be that hard to find. Something ornate looking.  _ Byleth thought.

_ “Practically everything in the palace is ornate…” _ Sothis sighed in reply. 

Suddenly Byleth stopped, her keen ears picking up an odd sound, an almost pained whimpering sound. 

_ “What could that possibly be? A ghost perhaps? This palace is rather old so… no, surely that can’t be the case.” _

Byleth strained to hear anymore, the pained whimpering soon giving way to words, “No… fath… save…” 

Byleth knew the sound of that voice! She bolted towards the voice, quickly running towards where it was coming from and stopping before a heavy intricately carved wooden door. She tried for the handle, finding it locked. 

“No!” The more frantic scream overrode any hesitation Byleth had at barging in, she pushed on the door, feeling whatever lock held the door shut snap under the pressure with the door easily falling open. 

Byleth caught the tail end of whatever nightmare Edelgard was trapped in, seeing her thrash at the noise from the door, “Huh?! Who’s there!” Bewildered from her dream, Edelgard jerked up from her bed, her nightgown sticking to her arms with sweat, hands twisted into fists in her blanket as she instinctively pulled it closer to her chest. 

Byleth quickly closed the door behind her, the low moonlight filtering in from the large windows of the bedroom enough to illuminate her while in the room. Edelgard blinked a few more times, her mind catching up to what was going on. She attempted to compose herself, “Byleth… what are you doing here?” 

Byleth carefully approached, “I heard you crying out… were you having bad dreams?” 

Edelgard’s face fell, any effort she made to try to look presentable going with it, “Ah… so you heard me, then. There is no point in trying to hide it. Yes, it was a nightmare. I’ve had them since I was a child.” She pulled her knees up towards her chest, drawing the blanket closer against her chest as she looked down at the covers, “Stupid, pointless dreams I can’t control… It’s terribly frustrating.” 

Byleth approached her bed and asked if she could sit down, Edelgard didn’t look up but she nodded her head. 

“Are they anything I can help with?” 

She shook her head, “No. They’re just worthless dreams of the past. Talking about it won’t change a thing.” 

Byleth frowned a bit at this, she could tell Edelgard was attempting to close herself off, maybe hoping that the conversation would end here. Byleth pressed on, “You can trust me with anything.” 

Edelgard huffed out a puff of air, “I had a feeling you’d say that. I suppose I could try… but only if you swear not to tell a soul.” 

Byleth nodded, “I swear it. It won’t leave this room.” 

A weak smile came to Edelgard’s face, “I appreciate it.” the smile faded as quickly as it appeared, “I dream… of my brother, paralyzed, helpless… my older sister crying for help that never came… the youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light.” Edelgard lets out a deep sigh, her shoulders slumping slightly with it. 

“I once had ten siblings, eight older and two younger. Such a large family, and yet I became the Emperor… Do you know why? Every last one of them was crippled by disease, or lost their mind, or died. I was the only one left who could inherit the throne. Things only kept getting worse, the darkness kept getting darker. In the end, I was the only one who survived. The nightmares are a reminder… to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again.” 

Byleth was at a loss for words, she never imagined that such horrible things could’ve happened to Edelgard. That all of her siblings had died. “I… How could such a thing happen…” 

Edelgard pressed a hand to her face, eventually moving it back to push back the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. 

“I am already sharing so much tonight… the truth of it all is this. My siblings were imprisoned underground beneath the palace, it wasn’t by chance that they all suffered terrible fates. We were all subjected to cruel experimentation with the objective being to endow our bodies with the power of a Major Crest. Out of all my siblings, only a few possessed a crest, and even then it was only a Minor Crest of Seiros. It wasn’t just us that suffered, innocents died as well never knowing what they were dying for, and in the end I was made to become the peerless Emperor of Fodlan at the desire of the prime minister and his gaggle of nobles that usurped my father’s power.” One of her hands pulled away from the tight fist it formed in the blanket, her palm facing up towards Byleth.

“My second crest is the same as yours… the Crest of Flames.” Purple light illuminated the darkness of the room, the same symbol Linhardt had shown her of her crest stood tall in the air between them. “When it manifested for me, I swore a silent oath. For the sake of my family and for all the poor souls whose lives were traded for my existence, I would build a world where such meaningless sacrifice is never again sanctioned. The future of the Empire… of everything… depends on me.” Her hand dropped to her side limply, the purple light and Crest of Flames fading with it. Her face was contorted into one of pain, her eyes shimmering with tears that refused to fall.

Byleth felt an ache in her chest, she wanted to do something, anything, that might help relieve Edelgard of the pain she was feeling right now. She wanted to reach out for her hand, to do something to give her some sort of comfort, but her own hesitation held her back in that moment. 

“I… You don’t have to do it all alone Edelgard. It doesn’t have to all rest solely on you.” 

Edelgard looked up at her in confusion, an unvoiced question in her eyes.

“You have the others, all your friends. There’s other people that want to see and help you create the very same world that you do.” Byleth bit back her hesitation and reached for Edelgard’s hand, carefully wrapping her hand around hers in a comforting squeeze. “That’s why I came here to see you tonight. I want to see this world you’re going to create. A future where people won’t have to suffer.” 

“W-what do you mean by that Byleth?” Edelgard’s knees slightly lowered back down to the bed where they had been tightly pressed against her chest. 

“I mean that I’ve changed my mind, I want to fight for you and help you make a world where I won’t have to be a burden on anyone anymore and I can live peacefully without fear.” 

Edelgard finally squeezed her hand harder in return, her tears threatening to spill but never quite falling from her eyes. She brings her blanket up to pat at her eyes, tries to get herself more composed before she tries to speak again, all she can manage is a faint, “Thank you.” 

Byleth sits there for a long while, never letting go of Edelgard’s hand. 

Finally, Edelgard relaxed more, her hands grip less strong against her own. “Thank you Byleth… I’ve never spoken about this to anyone before… it’s… comforting to have someone else know, I think.” She wiped at her eyes one last time before pulling her blanket back down into her lap. “Will you stay? Just a while longer until I fall asleep?” 

Byleth nodded, giving her hand another squeeze in reply. 

Edelgard slowly lowered herself back down to her bed. Eventually she succumbed to her own exhaustion, falling asleep with a hold on Byleth’s hand. Even as her hand’s grip fell weak from sleep finally overtaking her, Byleth stayed and watched over her for a while longer. Hoping that at least for tonight her dreams wouldn’t be plagued by nightmares again.


	7. Chapter 7

Small garrisons lined the border between the Kingdom and the Empire. The history of war and conflict of the past left their mark in the fortresses that lined the border between the two countries. This made it far more difficult for Edelgard’s forces to properly invade the Kingdom. This situation had gone on for a months now with Arianrhod being completely off the table for a frontal assault due to the impenetrable nature of the fortress.

Edelgard’s refusal to permit Cornelia to put into plan a coup against Dimitri and throw the Kingdom into turmoil effectively closed off any obvious support she could’ve gotten in gaining a foothold in the Kingdom.

Her shadowy allies took her refusal as an insult, when in actuality she doubted that such an attempt would succeed with the Church’s presence dominating the Kingdom. It would be far too simple for Rhea to wrest complete control of the Kingdom under the guise of the Church being forced to maintain order, doubling the Knights of Seiros already substantial military might and putting both armies under the control of Rhea to work in coordination with one another. The guise of separation from the two forces were the only things keeping both from joining together and launching a direct counter-assault against the Empire. Failing to gain any advantage now at the outset of the war while her armies were at full strength could tip the delicate balance that she had into a full stalemate. 

Edelgard knew any prolonging of the war would only lead to more deaths, it was the least favorable outcome of the war to end in a stalemate. 

Perhaps in a different life she would have been more susceptible to using the help of her shadowy allies at any turn, but circumstance had favored her. With Byleth agreeing to work with the Empire’s forces, the need to rely on the strength from her shadowy allies greatly declined. 

The first test of Byleth’s power would be put on display here. She had gotten word from her forward General, Count Bergliz, that his scouts had spotted the newly crowned King himself moving towards the border with a sizable force of Kingdom soldiers. Edelgard knew from experience the King of Faerghus would be far too noble to launch a surprise attack into the Empire. She was certain his show of military strength was to force her hand and make her appear once again at the border. 

Perhaps he thought toppling her then and there would end her machinations of war. He was nowhere close to knowing the full of it all. 

Byleth and Hubert set out with her to the border. The trio traveled with a small army to reinforce Count Bergliez’s forces. 

There was a small opening in the border by Magdred, just north of the lands of Garreg Mach Monastery. Through that their forces would be able to temporarily circumvent the fortifications of Arianrhod if they successfully pushed through, and their capturing of Garreg Mach gave them the certainty to dig in and push towards Charon knowing that their flank was secured.

Once the trio arrived at Count Bergliez’s camp the Generall informed Edelgard that the sizable force Dimitri led had groups of Knights of Seiros among their ranks. 

It wasn’t long before arriving that the forced confrontation she expected from Dimitri arrived. Calvary and horseback archers harassed their encampments and fortifications, attempting to draw out the Empire’s forces into a direct confrontation in the fields between two of the Kingdom’s forces. Edelgard wasn’t foolish enough to take his bait. This back and forth would last for two days with neither side willing to budge and make the first move.

On a dark heavily clouded day Dimitri himself led the charge of cavalry against their forces, demanding that Edelgard meet him in battle. With a small force of her own, Edelgard rode out onto the field. Keeping close to her encampment and making sure her soldiers knew not to ride out after Dimitri’s forces if they rode away. 

“So the aspiring conqueror deems to show her face!” Dimitri shouted from his horse. 

Edelgard showed no reaction to Dimitri’s words, “Why you’ve deemed to align yourself with the Church after what they’ve permitted to happen in the Kingdom is —” Dimitri cut her off with a frustrated grunt, “I’ve seen your lies! The Archbishop has explained everything to me. I won’t allow you to stand on such foolish ideals as an excuse to take lives. No ‘just cause’ is worth this bloodshed! You can’t just take whatever life you please in service of such an implacable thing. You attacked your friends, your comrades! People you have known and sat with for a year!” 

Edelgard could only shake her head at Dimitri’s words. “If that is all you can say after what you’ve seen then there is nothing else to say here. I won’t back down Dimitri, I can not. For those who have lost their lives for the sake of me standing before you today, I will not.” 

Dimitri didn’t look pleased by this answer, he rode closer to their side of the field. Edelgard ordered her men not to attack just yet. “Tell me, honestly, what you know of what happened in Duscur. I know the Empire played a part in this, such heinous acts seem the norm now…” 

Edelgard raised a brow at Dimitri’s accusation, “I know nothing of what you speak.” 

The young King gritted his teeth, clear anger flashing through his blue eyes. “Of course, expecting a clear answer from you… enough talk!” Dimitri rode back towards his army, one of the soldiers blew a horn once he was back in line with his cavalry. 

Edelgard signaled to Hubert beside her, the man nodded. Gathering a fireball in his hand, Hubert shot it into the sky, watching as it exploded high above them. 

From the fortresses and back encampment, Dimitri’s forces moved forward. Intent on charging her and breaking her fortifications here and now. Edelgard and Hubert watched from their own encampment as the King’s army got into formations. Her soldiers looked nervous, their forces were clearly outnumbered here. Edelgard’s strength alone could possibly tip the scales if the King himself wasn’t here but… 

Just as the other army was preparing itself to charge was when it happened. A dark figure soared through the clouds above, its body in just the right position to partially block out the sun, casting a dark shadow on the field. The Kingdom soldiers looked above them, confused at what could possibly be casting such a shadow. A bright light shined from the dark figure hiding in the clouds, and suddenly a massive stream of fire shot down from the sky above. It crashed against the left fortress first, blasting a hole through the building. Rubble, stone, and debris flying in every direction as the attack had a near explosive effect with how powerful the magic was. 

Another blast was all it took for the foundations of the fortress to give way and collapse on itself. Being little more than a pile of stone. The stream of fire moved between the Kingdom’s army, catching cavalry and soldiers in its devastating blast, killing scores of knights with little effort. The Kingdom’s formation instantly broke as screams and cries from dying and fleeing knights filled the air. 

The third blast struck the last fortress, blowing through its roof and exploding from within, causing a rain of stone of rubble to fly in every direction crushing knights underneath. Dust and dirt kicked up from the falling rubble and the force of the blast clouded the field. The figure above them sharply dove down towards the Kingdom’s forces, a terrible roar echoing through the sky. 

Through the dust and debris it would be nearly impossible to make out the figures' shape from that height, but Edelgard and Hubert knew it was Byleth’s own draconic form. 

The knights and soldiers scrambled to get away from Byleth’s descent as she landed hard on the ground. Clawed hands crushing a horse and its rider under her weight. She quickly flew off the ground again, roaring at the soldiers as they attempted to retreat, letting loose one final blast of fire towards the retreat soldiers, catching a few more in its destructive blast. 

Again a fireball exploded into the air, the dragon tilted its head up towards the signal and then flew back up into the air past the dark clouds. 

As the dust cleared, there was little left that remained of the Kingdom’s forces. A scorched line tore through the ground where Byleth’s fire blast had ripped through the earth. The only proof the Kingdom army had been there were the remains of the troops it had left behind. The sheer destruction Byleth was capable of bringing was a difficult sight to see. It brought up too many memories of the Immaculate One’s one assault, but if this was what was needed to break their stalemate then so be it. 

———

Byleth’s attack had taken an unexpected toll on her, she had gone back to the encampment and shifted back to her human form as it was planned beforehand, with Edelgard’s army cleaning up the destruction left behind to march forward into the Kingdom territory, but it wasn’t long before she collapsed of exhaustion. 

The first sight of her eyes being the dark red fabric of a tent. The moment she woke up Sothis materialized before her, hovering over her bed. “Finally! You’ve had me quite worried, I couldn’t even reach you in your dreams.” 

_ Dreams? _

“Yes, dreams. Do you realize how long you’ve been asleep? Two days!” 

That brought some alarm through Byleth’s system, her grogginess wearing off a bit as she shot up out of the bed. She examined herself for any injuries, she felt fine otherwise, she just felt a bit tired still… 

“You caused a bit of a panic when you collapsed in the middle of that meeting, Hubert thought you dropped dead. He must’ve been ecstatic for a few moments until you let out a rather loud snore.” Sothis brought a hand to her chin in thought, “I wasn’t even aware you did snore… oh well, it seems your powers take up far more energy than we thought.” 

Byleth hummed in thought, she had rarely ever used her powers before. She could count the times she’s fully transformed on her two hands. Perhaps her body wasn’t used to the form and couldn’t withstand using it for as long as she did without training. 

“It’s certainly a possibility, there is much still we don’t know about your powers…” 

Byleth swung her legs out from under the bed’s covers, intent on leaving and seeing what else had happened while she was asleep. Before she had a chance to stand though, a familiar flash of red parted the folds of the tent. Edelgard’s eyes widened once she saw Byleth was awake. 

The two discussed what Byleth knew, or thought she knew at least, when it came to her powers. She had never passed out before like she did after shifting, but she had also never used her powers to such an extent as she did today. It was likely her body simply took up too much energy that she wasn’t used to using that caused her to suddenly collapse. 

Regardless of the reasons, Edelgard forbade her from shifting again until they could come to a better way of using her powers. Something more strategic that minimized what she did and how long she was in her form. A few of the ideas including having someone carry her in on a wyvern or pegasus. 

Byleth’s powers had undeniably had a major impact on the Empire’s ability to turn the tides of the war in their favor. The Kingdom’s stalwart defense had been reduced to ash thanks to it, and the Empire’s soldiers had already begun moving into Kingdom territory and setting up encampments with their eyes set on Charon and Gaspard territory. 

In the weeks following the Kingdom’s crushing defeat, rumors were abound of some sort of secret weapon at the Empire’s disposal that leveled whole forts to rubble and decimated armies of men. The men that had survived speaking exaggerated horror stories and tales of what had destroyed their army. Some knights said it was a power group of mages flying wyverns from above, some said it was a horrible demonic beast that had tore through the army, others still had different recollections. 

The fact still remained though that the Kingdom had no ability to stop the Empire as it slowly invaded its territory. Each strike measured and precise in its devastation. 

Each month the Kingdom lost more ground. The leaders of house Fraldarius and Charon stationed in Arianrhod being the only things preventing the Empire from successfully launching an attack against the Fortress and completely breaking the line of defense into the Kingdom. 

Rumors were abound that House Rowe fully intended to capitulate to the Empire once Arianrhod fell, and sporadic attacks between a handful of months that leveled key defensive fortresses kept the rumors of an unstoppable weapon at the Empire’s side alive and well.

A year passed, and the Empire’s reach into the Kingdom grew each month. 

———

A small force of troops worked to clear out the more massive and unmanageable hunks of stone and debris. Pickaxes broke up any larger chunks of stone before it was piled up in the back of a wagon and carted off towards the gates of Garreg Mach. 

The ride up here hadn’t been long from Enbarr. With the progress made in the Kingdom so far It had been decided it was time to move their operations to a more strategic location in Fodlan. 

This began the task of clearing out the heavily damaged Monastery. 

Edelgard stood not far from Byleth, her bright crimson dress and horned golden crown made her stand out compared to everyone else. She spoke to another man, his light brown hair fashioned in a way similar to Caspar had he shaved the side of his head down like he did. 

“Thank you Randolph, I trust the Monastery will be repaired enough by next month to properly begin garrisoning it and using it as our base of operations?” 

The man, Randolph, gave a short bow, “Yes your majesty. Some of the facilities remained undamaged and required little repair, but the most critical and extensively damaged facilities were our priorities during the repairs. The barracks, training room, libraries and mess hall will be repaired enough for use this time next month. Everything else is a bit too damaged still to be used.” 

“Better than I expected. Very well then.” Edelgard nodded to Randolph and he bowed once more before hurrying to return to instructing the troops dealing with clearing out some of the major debris. 

Edelgard returned to Byleth’s side, catching the curious look in her eyes. A small grin came to Edelgard’s lips before she spoke, “It seems we did a bit too good of a job destroying this place when we invaded. Much of the area surrounding the Monastery is still useless. The Monastery itself though should be enough for now once it’s cleared out.”

“Will we be staying here from now on?” 

Edelgard shook her head, “No, I’ll still have duties to attend to at the palace for some time. We’ll be moving between the two places for now after it’s ready to garrison any troops. Has Jeralt decided yet whether he’d be fine with moving from the palace?” 

Byleth nodded, ever since she had agreed to help Edelgard in the war, her father soon followed her decision. There wasn’t much he could do now in terms of real combat, but his knowledge and experience on the field made him an excellent pick for training new officers and soldiers. Having their main frontline forces go through her father’s training along with their officers would be invaluable. Byleth knew all of Jeralt’s training by heart, so it was easy enough to demonstrate in his stead when he needed her assistance. 

“When we officially need to move he said he’d have no problem with it.” 

A small smile came to Edelgard’s face now, “Good, I’d have no issue with him choosing to stay at the palace, but having him closer on hand would be a great help. Let him know I appreciate his assistance immensely.” 

Byleth raised a brow slightly, for most other people the change in her expression wouldn’t be noticeable, “Something on your mind? You usually aren’t so formal.” 

The small smile dropped from Edelgard’s face, going back to a more neutral expression. The smaller woman let out a soft sigh, bringing a gauntleted hand to her forehead. “I suppose. I’m still a bit unused to being back at the Monastery just yet.” 

Byleth hummed at the answer, “You did intend to occupy it at some point didn’t you? The position is a strategic one.” 

“Yes, but…” instead of continuing, Edelgard gestured for Byleth to follow her down the steps at the side of the gateway entry to the Monastery. The stairs led to a space around a small artificial waterfall and lake in the Monastery. The troops stationed here overseeing the Monastery repairs were nowhere in sight. 

“It feels a bit weird still to be back at the Monastery, especially in its current state. I destroyed it with my own hands, but I can’t deny that the year I spent here was one that I… enjoyed.” Edelgard brought her hands together, she stayed a fair distance away from the edge of the water and looked out across the lake towards the remains of what looked to be a greenhouse. 

Byleth stood at her side as Edelgard spoke once more, “It was a bit of an escape for me, to be able to live normally even if it was only a year. To feign peace while war was plotted behind the scenes. The reality of the destruction I caused will forever bear its marks here, and all across Fodlan.” 

Byleth watched the top of the water, a variety of fish swimming just under its surface. The abundance of them was immediately noticeable, perhaps the lack of people at the Monastery the past year had allowed them to grow freely without worry of being caught. “Do you regret your actions?” 

“No,” her answer was immediate, “I knew this would be the result of my decisions. That thousands would die by my order. That Fodlan would be scarred by war. I know this is the only way though. I couldn’t allow people to suffer and perish under this system any longer.” Despite her words Edelgard’s grip on her hands tightened, the faint sound of metal rubbing against metal reaching Byleth’s ear. 

“However, that doesn’t make it easy to witness…” 

Byleth stayed silent at this. She knew far too well that Edelgard was always there as the soldiers dug the graves for the fallen. She made sure each was marked, that no one, ally or foe, was buried on some forgotten field. 

“Recognizing the weight of these decisions is what makes you a good leader. You won’t throw people’s lives away without care.” 

Edelgard’s hands twitched slightly at the words, as if she hadn’t expected such a response to her own worries. She turned to look at Byleth, the worry creasing her forehead lessened. 

Edelgard sighed once more, releasing her hands from their clenched hold, “Your words are appreciated. I can’t allow myself to fall into such emotions now when we’ve barely begun.” She turned fully to Byleth then, “Please, forget this small moment of weakness.” 

Byleth nodded, “If that’s what you want, then it’s forgotten.” 

“Thank you, there are still a few errands I need to complete while we’re here. Will you be accompanying me?” 

Sothis’ voice rang in her head suddenly,  _ “You were born in this Monastery were you not? We should take the time to look around and see if we can learn anything interesting!” _

“No, I’d like to look around the Monastery a bit if that’s okay.” 

“Of course, be careful though. Some of the buildings aren’t in the best of shape.” 

Byleth nodded, and the two departed. 

Byleth walked around the lake and up the stairs, past the troops working on clearing out the rubble in what looked to be the mess hall and out into an overgrown patch of grass and plants. The troops had done much to clear out the rubble blocking the pathways, but parts of the buildings of the Monastery were still clearly missing with some rooms completely blocked off by a pile of rubble or a caved in door. 

She knew they wouldn’t find anything by looking through things that the troops had clearly combed over already, she roamed the Monastery grounds looking for places that still looked untouched by any repairs. Had it not been for the sound of pickaxes striking rocks in the distance, the Monastery was still rather peaceful despite its current state. 

As Byleth reached the end of the overgrown grass and towards the barrier overlooking the small valley directly below Garreg Mach, a large church stood out starkly against the mountains. The only thing connecting the church to the rest of the Monastery was a narrow bridge.

_ “That place looks like it hasn’t been picked over yet by the rest of the troops, how about we head there?” _ Sothis said in her mind, Byleth agreed and quickly made her way there. 

Small parts of the bridge were damaged, a tiny portion of it destroyed by a trebuchet possibly. The church itself was rather massive, it was easily one of the largest buildings of the entire Monastery. A broken steel gate was jammed halfway open by what looked to be a wooden shaft. Byleth was careful not to touch anything so she wouldn’t trap herself on this side of the bridge and ducked under the steel gate. Even from outside she could see the inside of the church was heavily damaged. The door had been blown open, the edges of the wood blackened from a blast of fire magic. 

One column of the church was half crumbled, a pile of debris just below it with a large chunk of its base blasted out of it. Another large pile of rocks sat near the front of what looked like an altar, a hole blown through the roof of the church gave a clear view of the sky above outside. Sothis materialized infront of her, floating ahead of her to look around more at the church’s interior.

“My, this must’ve been an impressive sight before it was destroyed…” Sothis idly spoke as she floated around the damaged church. Pews lay splintered, some burned and others crushed by rubble. The stained glass somehow withstood the assault, intricate scenes and figures still visible in its design. Golden ornaments hung from the walls, one half bent and crushed under the main pile of rubble at the front. 

Byleth wondered if all churches were made to look this stunning. Her eye caught on a glint of gold from a room just off to the side. Her feet taking her there before she thought anything else of it. 

The room held an assortment of statues. Four impressive figures wielding different types of weapons and clothed in armor. There was a layer of dust and dirt over them, but they all still held a slight shine to them. She dusted off one of the small plaques at its base with the back of her scaled hand. 

_ Saint Indech _

“There are so many statues in here, one has to wonder what they did to earn such things.” Sothis spoke beside her, floating closer to examine the statues. She stayed silent for some time as she looked closely at the statue of Saint Cichol. 

“This figure… they seem familiar somehow…” 

Byleth raised a brow in confusion, stepping away from the statue of Indech and moving over to Cichol. She looked up at the statue, then looked back at Sothis who still gazed intently at it. 

“I’ve never seen it before.” 

“Yes, you are remarkably ignorant when it comes to the beliefs that everyone in this land seems to hold. Perhaps it is from my memories?” 

“I’ve been reading a bit about it like you asked, though how could it be from your memories?” 

Sothis held a hand to her chin in thought, “I don’t know… but I feel it with certainty. Like I did with my own name.” She turned part way to Byleth, but her eyes suddenly stopped and widened in surprise on something behind Byleth. 

“Look over there!” 

Byleth turned, spotting a small door in the corner of the room. It would be easy to miss behind the statues, but from where Sothis floated in the air she must’ve had an easy view of it. She hurriedly floated ahead of Byleth towards the door, “Let’s see if there’s anything interesting in there!” 

Sothis phased through the door, Byleth tried to open it to follow after her but found it locked. “Uhm, Sothis. This door is locked.” 

“Just smash it open!” Sothis’ muffled voice came from the other side of the door. 

“Should I really be destroying things in a damaged church…” Byleth sighed and brushed off any caution she had and with a rough push on the door the hinges creaked and broke. 

A small, dark, spiral staircase was before her. With a snap of her fingers fire appeared in her hand, lighting the steps below her. She followed Sothis’ lead down the stairwell. The walls were lined with long abandoned torch slots. Whenever Byleth came upon one that still held a torch she used her fire to light it. It would make her way back easier. 

At the bottom of the staircase was another door. Locked the same as the last, and now as broken as the last once Byleth destroyed it. A small puff of dust blew into the air from the splintered pieces of the door crashing to the floor. Sothis wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest, but Byleth had to wave a hand to try to get the dust out of her face. 

This room was a lot different than the stairwell. Magic fire kept a series of lamps lit along the walls. Illuminating what looked to be a small study and private library. Books laid on the ground, some bookcases destroyed from a small cave-in likely caused by the damage above. 

Sothis was eager to look over the books, eyes roaming over each spine for anything of interest. Byleth took to the opposite side of the room, unsure of what she should even be looking for here. 

Her eyes roamed over the various titles of one bookcase, Insurrection of the Southern Church, reports of various years, what looked to be titles of novels, encyclopedias, ‘A view of the Beyond,’ ‘Applications of Moveable Type.’ 

_ Hmm, what’s moveable type? _ Regardless, all the books here looked pretty mundane. Only one book with a faded spine she couldn’t read caught her eye. She carefully slid the book out with a claw, a bit of dust kicking up from the action. The cover of the book was nearly just as faded, she could make out a few words,  _ The History of… _ Careful not to tear any of the pages, Byleth opened the first page of the book. 

The first thing that caught her eye was the drawing on the page. A white scaled pristine dragon took over most of the page, flanked on its sides by four other beasts that looked very similar to it. Below the white dragon was a woman in white, knelt with a sword in her hand and gold armor on her robes. Above the two figures was a woman with green hair, arms outstretched. All of them surrounded by circles filled with various crests. Sothis floated over beside her, leaning her arms ontop of Byleth’s head and looking over her down at the book. “Hmm, that dragon looks like you, doesn't it?” 

Byleth took a closer look at the beast, it did look very similar to how she looked… 

“So do the others beside it.” Byleth replied.

Sothis urged her to turn a page, the next page held the title of the book, “The History of the Church…” Sothis spoke the title aloud. “I’ve never seen such drawings of beasts before, perhaps we’ve found something that will help us.” 

The pages spoke of a long war against the heroes who misused the powers gifted to them by the Goddess. Of the heartbreak and lament that drove the Goddess from this world and back to the heavens from whence she came. Of the victory of Serios that brought these wicked men down and cast the judgement of the Goddess over them. It spoke of a beast, the Immaculate One. The protector of the faithful who helped Seiros in her efforts to destroy those who had been corrupted by their greed and misused the gifts of the Goddess. 

_ Many lives were lost in service to the Goddess, in the battles that raged across Fodlan against the wayward Elites. Saint Seiros raised her holy followers against them in a war that ravaged Fodlan for more than half a century. The Immaculate One’s protective power swept over Fodlan. Rooting out evil across all of its corners. It was through the Immaculate One’s holy power that peace was brought about once again across Fodlan, and their visage would become the guardian of the Adrestian Empire.  _

_ Saint Seiros, in her wisdom, constructed the Holy Tomb that would house these faithful souls who died in service to the Goddess forever under the watchful eyes and protection of the Goddess. It was from this act that Saint Seiros gained her first revelation from the Goddess. To guide humanity to peace and prosperity across Fodlan, to heal the wounds beset on the land by wickedness and greed. To bring the Goddess’ loving and illuminating light to Fodlan once more.  _

_ From here the Church of Seiros was truly born, dedicated in its commitment to the Goddess. From here above the Holy Tomb that housed the faithful of the Goddess, the seat of the Goddess’ voice was carved into the Ogma mountains. From here, Saint Seiros’ faithful mission to restore the righteousness and faith in the Goddess began.  _

_ In the Imperial year 185, construction of Garreg Mach was completed. Saint Seiros marked this achievement with a sacred ritual. Four saints, known as the Four Apostles gathered. They poured their holy essences into the Chalice of Beginnings, a gift from the Goddess herself, in hopes of bringing about her second coming. Alas, the Rite of Rising failed. The Four Apostles left the Monastery, all but vanishing from the land. Despite this, Saint Seiros never wavered in her faith towards the Goddess. Her revelation spoke true to her mission. Every archbishop thereafter, following in Saint Seiros’ example, have worked to call back the Goddess from her refuge in the heavens. In hopes that one day the Goddess, Sothis, returns and forever dispels the wickedness across Fodlan. Bringing about a new age of peace for all the Goddess’ faithful.  _

“The Goddess Sothis…” the words hang on Byleth’s lips, 

The girl ontop of her head was uncharacteristically silent at this. Byleth could feel an uncomfortable weight pressing on her chest, maybe her shared connection with Sothis was causing some of her own feelings to affect her as well. 

“Sothis?” Byleth called out towards the girl above, still Sothis said nothing. She moved away from Byleth, giving the woman space now to turn and face her. Byleth had seen many expressions cross Sothis’ face in the time she’s known her, compassion, understanding, annoyance, joy, but she had never seen Sothis look so truly troubled over something. 

“I share the same name as the Goddess of this world…” 

Byleth wasn’t sure of what to say to her, could Sothis truly be the same Goddess that created Fodlan? She flipped back to the first pages of the book, of the Immaculate One’s outstretched form soaring over a group of hooded white figures, of the woman with green hair, arms outstretched above them all. Could this figure and Sothis be one in the same? 

“We…” Sothis struggled to come up with anything to say, all she could do was shake her head in an attempt to dispel the troubling thoughts swirling in her mind, “We should keep the book for now, take it with us and… keep it to ourselves until we’ve finished reading and understanding all of it. Yes… I need to think more on this, but… perhaps we’ve learned something important.” 

Byleth nodded her head in agreement, she carefully closed the book and tucked it into her bag tied tp her belt under her jacket. There was little more to be said between the two on the walk back up the stairs of the church. Sothis retreated back into her mind, deep in thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Byleth brought the small porcelain cup up to her lips, its surface having grown ever more marred from the accidental scratches of Byleth’s claws. Despite that, Edelgard never seemed to mind from their time spent drinking tea together. The two either discussing plans for the war or aimless talk on their days. 

A small smile graced Edelgard’s lips, the soft feature in contrast to the stern power in her red Emperor’s attire and horned crown. “That’s certainly surprising, I didn’t take you for the gambling type Byleth.” 

The smile was infectious as Byleth felt one of her own tug at the corner of her lips, “Many of the mercenaries in my father's company liked to gamble and they would invite me to play sometimes. I got to be very good at it, something about my face being unreadable.” Byleth took another sip from her tea. “Games of chance like dice though are my weak points.” 

Edelgard nods in understanding, “Luck is always ever changing in who it favors.”

“My father didn’t mind it much at first, then he began limiting it a bit so the other mercenaries didn’t lose all their pay from trying to beat me. At least it was more helpful when we gambled with locals in the inns we stayed at.” 

Edelgard brought the back of her red gloved hand to her mouth to poorly conceal a laugh. “Of all the things I’ve learned about you, this may be the most surprising.” 

_ “She doesn’t even know the half of it.”  _ Sothis said to her, Byleth paid no mind to the comment, focusing instead on Edelgard. 

Before Byleth could reply she spotted a figure approaching the entrance to the garden, not far from the gazebo they were under. A man with slicked back long black hair, deep purple eyes, and sharp features. The moment she caught the man’s eye she could feel an intense feeling of hatred from him. His eyes boring straight into her own. 

Byleth took in a deep inhale of breath, she could feel her own eyes narrowing into slits against her will, her body reacting on its own to the perceived threat of the man. 

Edelgard seemed to notice Byleth’s sudden change and looked behind her, spotting the man approaching the gazebo, Hubert appearing shortly behind him. 

He spoke up first before the unknown man got a chance to speak, though the man himself didn’t look too eager to do so with how all his attention was spent on Byleth, the disgust on his face clear as day. 

“My apologies, Your Majesty, I had no time to inform you sooner of Lord Arundel’s arrival.” Byleth briefly took her eyes off the unknown man to look at Hubert, this was maybe the first time she had ever seen the man look so disheveled in her time knowing him. His hair that typically fell in front of his eye was mussed and out of place, and he was slightly out of breath with a light sheen of sweat as if he had ran here as fast as he could. 

“Leave us, Lord Vestra. I wish to speak to the Emperor and her…” the man, Lord Arundel, purposelessly trailed off in his words as he stared down at Byleth. 

Hubert looked at a loss for words, Edelgard raised her hand towards him, “It is fine, Hubert, you may leave us.” 

“As you wish.” Hubert stiffly bowed before leaving the three alone under the gazebo. 

“Uncle, this is quite a surprise. You have not visited in some time, and you didn’t even allow me time to properly accommodate your visit to the palace.” Edelgard placed her tea cup down on the table and folded her hands into her lap. 

Arundel forced out a chuckle at her words, but the sound held far more disdain than humor in it, “Dear niece, I need no fanfare for this visit. I’m only here for a short while, what concerns me most is your guest here.” 

Byleth could feel a growl growing in her chest, barely managing to push down the urge to bare her teeth at the man. Sothis’ voice spoke in her head,  _ “We must control ourselves for now. Whoever this man is, he must be dangerous if even Hubert is wary around him.”  _ Byleth huffed at the words. 

“I heard the rumors, some sort of _powerful_ _weapon_ turning the tide of the war in favor of the Empire, and it was nothing that we had provided you.” Arundel shifted a pointed look in Edelgard’s direction, and for her part she showed no reaction to his dissatisfied glare. “So it’s only natural that I would come to see what my niece has come upon.” Arundel stepped closer, this time standing before Byleth his gaze roaming over all of her features as if he wanted to tear her apart. His eyes lingered longer on her scales and claws. A vile stench hit her nose, lingering scents of dark magic and something else assaulted her senses. “To think you’ve been hiding this _beast_ from me.” 

Byleth curled her claws into the armor around her knee at the word. Arundel found some amusement in that, his gaze turning far more vile as his mouth morphed into a smirk. 

“Nothing has been hidden from you Uncle, she has been living here openly for a year now. If you don’t take the time to visit there’s not much to be done there.” Edelgard said dismissively. 

“I’m sure  _ it _ has.” Arundel finally tore his gaze from Byleth, “Edelgard, is it truly wise to be allowing such things to live in the palace? You do much to hurt your cause by aligning yourself with  _ creatures of the Church.”  _ He spat the words out as if even mentioning the Church was an effort.

_ “Creatures of the Church? What is this man talking about…”  _ Sothis thought aloud in Byleth’s mind. Even she was confused by the man’s wording. 

Edelgard tried to hide her surprise at the words, but she couldn’t stop her brows from furrowing. “I have no time for riddles. Speak plainly.” 

Now Arundel laughed openly, “Oh, you’re not even aware, are you? How surprising… a piece of advice then. An Emperor should remember who her enemies and allies are.” 

Edelgard turned her eyes towards Byleth, “You may leave, you don’t need to listen to this any longer.” 

Byleth was reluctant to listen, but even she wasn’t sure if she would be able to hold herself back much longer from attacking the man.  _ “A bad idea if this man is truly her Uncle.”  _

_ I know, Sothis…  _ Byleth didn’t say a word as she rose from her seat, and Arundel made no effort to move. 

“You would do well to recognize your place in the new world being made here _.” _ Arundel spat out.

“Uncle, that is  _ enough.” _ Edelgard’s voice raised to a commanding pitch, taking on the same tone she had whenever dealing with unruly nobles under her banner. 

Arundel moved out of Byleth’s way, bowing his head slightly in Edelgard’s direction with his smirk still resting on his face, “Of course, Edelgard.” 

Byleth tore her glare from Arundel and walked down the steps from the gazebo. She could still feel Arundel’s eyes staring daggers into her back, but ignored the feeling as she left the garden. 

Sothis materialized beside her, floating in the air to keep pace with her forceful footsteps. Her hands flexed, claws eager to dig into something. “This creature of the Church business that disgusting man mentioned, does it have anything to do with that book we found? About this Immaculate One and those other beasts?” 

Byleth didn’t reply for a moment, combing through her mind for the words her father had told her. The Archbishop had done something to her as a baby that made it so she never had a heartbeat, but there were much stranger things that had happened to her now that she was older. Were the two connected…? She hadn’t thought much about it, but now… 

“You think I’m the way I am because of the Church?” Byleth asked aloud. 

“It would make sense, our fates were tied together somehow, and the biggest mystery about our origins seems to all be connected to one woman.” Sothis rolled over onto her back as she floated in the air beside her, “Ugh, all of this is far too confusing!” 

“Byleth.” Hubert appeared from some dark corner she hadn’t noticed him in in her anger. The man looked to have fixed his hair from before, but his posture was a bit more slumped than usual. 

“I see Lady Edelgard is not with you, she is still speaking to Arundel then?” Byleth nodded. “Hmph, I take it from your eyes that whatever conversation you three had didn’t go well.” 

“I would hardly call it a conversation.” Sothis chimed in beside her, “The man spent the whole time talking down to us!” 

Byleth hadn’t realized her eyes were still shifted, she took a moment to try to calm down and turn them back to normal while answering, “He wasn’t very pleased by my presence.” 

Hubert ran his gloved hand through his hair, pulling it down more over his eye. “Ideally you should’ve never met the man. My own shortcomings are to blame for that. Arundel completely showed up out of nowhere with his entourage to distract me.” 

Sothis dematerialized beside her,  _ “Ask him who he is!”  _

“Who is Lord Arundel? Is he really Edelgard’s uncle?” 

Hubert chuckled at the question, “Yes, that  _ man _ certainly says as much. I believe you’ve been told a bit before. The other powers of Fodlan are far too formidable for the Empire to face alone. Our victory at Garreg Mach stemmed much from the element of surprise in our attack, but we had a critical bit of help from more…  _ unsavory _ allies.” 

Hubert motioned for Byleth to follow him as he walked towards his wing of the palace. “Arundel is one of the representatives of said allies. He is the Lord Regent of the Empire, making him the de facto ruler of Adrestia should anything happen to Lady Edelgard.” 

That bit of information didn’t sit well in Byleth’s stomach. 

“I have plenty of suspicions of Arundel, but one thing I know for certain is he is a slithering snake masquerading as the man that used to be Lady Edelgard’s uncle.”

_ “Masquerading…?” _

“What do you mean by that.” Byleth asked, Hubert looked over his shoulder towards her, his serpentine eye barely peeking over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be direct with you, Byleth. For a long while I did not trust your presence here in the palace, quite frankly I still harbor some misgivings towards keeping you around. There is a certain…  _ quality _ about you. A dual personality of sorts.” The pair stopped in front Hubert’s office, the man fully turning around now to face her. Standing at his full height in some sort of means of intimidation towards her. “Like a second self lurking behind those eyes…” Now Hubert’s gaze completely bore down on her, the attention almost as overbearing as Arundel’s. 

“There is only so much of your behavior I can account towards your rather eccentric upbringing, when the only logical conclusion seems to be that there are two conflicting desires battling just underneath the surface of that emotionless face of yours.” 

_ “Say something! He might be onto us.”  _ Sothis prodded Byleth for a response, but she stood still under Hubert’s piercing gaze, meeting it with her own. 

Hubert finally chuckled to himself, the intensity of his gaze lessening, “You certainly are difficult to unsettle, Byleth. A wonder that Arundel drew such a reaction from you. You’ve unknowingly assisted in confirming my own suspicions.” Hubert moved his hand towards his door, opening it and making room for Byleth to walk in before him. 

Byleth had only been in Hubert’s office a few times before, avoiding the place in large part because of Hubert’s often probing questioning of her and rather blatant threats. The room was sparse, curtains drawn so little light came in at this hour, his desk an organized assortment of letters and paperwork. There was a small fireplace behind his desk and beside the window was a table that sat some sort of contraption with a burner underneath. 

“Would you like some coffee? I was brewing some for myself before Arundel saw it fit to arrive unannounced.”

Unsure of what this coffee might be, Byleth agreed to a cup and sat in the chair in front of Hubert’s desk. He placed the steaming cup before her, that dark liquid certainly looked like something Hubert would enjoy drinking. She took a sip of the drink and had to stop herself from spitting it out. It was far more bitter than she was expecting. 

Hubert took a long drink of his own cup, the tenseness of his shoulders dropping noticeably from the drink. “Despite my misgivings on you being here Byleth, you have earned some manner of trust from me. You’ve served under Lady Edelgard dutifully, used your mysterious powers for our cause. You and your father have trained quite the number of soldiers in our armies, and you’ve fought under Edelgard’s banner for a year now. Most importantly though, even you seem to sense the vileness behind that man Arundel.” 

“There was something about him, everything in my body told me he was a threat.” Byleth could still feel that sense of danger prickling on the scales at the back of her neck. 

“Your instincts are correct, he is perhaps our most powerful ally and most dangerous enemy.” 

Byleth put her cup aside and looked back up towards Hubert, “You’re avoiding the real topic, what is it about Arundel that makes him so suspicious to you — to both of us. What did you mean by him masquerading as Edelgard’s uncle.” 

Hubert smirked at her effort to steer the topic, but he finally answered her question directly, “What I say must stay between us. There is a group working in the shadows of Fodlan. Known as Those Who Slither in The Dark. Their members masquerade as others by wearing their faces, their voices, in a perfect replication of its owner through some dark forbidden magic. Lord Arundel, the  _ real one _ must be long since dead by now, while Thales has taken his place.” 

“Thales?” 

“I believe him to be the leader of this group, but I can’t be certain. They are the ones who’ve provided us with the demonic beasts, though your presence has meant we’ve had no need of them for some time. Lady Edelgard has also informed you of some of her past, these monsters are the ones responsible for such heinous acts committed against her and against Fodlan itself since long before either of us have been alive.” Byleth’s eyes widened at that, she could feel a heat simmering in her chest, more scales blooming up her arm in anger. That man is one of the people responsible for everything that’s happened to Edelgard? He’s the reason why she’s plagued by night terrors each night? 

“Why does she work with them if they’ve done all this, I’ll kill them myself if it’s a matter of power…” 

Hubert wore a solemn smile at those words, “It was not an easy decision, and Lady Edelgard was against it for some time before I convinced her of the benefits to such an arrangement. For the time being it is a necessary alliance, and with you now on their radar, I would be wary of any interactions you have with Arundel and his ilk from here on out.” 

Byleth rose from her seat, “That wasn’t what I asked, if such vile men are allowed to live… are we destroying them or not.” 

“In time, Byleth. We would do well not to overextend ourselves in this war and to study our enemy first before making our move. I’m informing you of this now because of your close relation to Lady Edelgard. I have no doubts in my ability to serve her and see the fruition of her ambitions for Fodlan, but you hold a unique role in that endeavor.”

“Me? What’s so special about what I do.” Byleth asked, her brow raising slightly. 

“Aside from turning into a dragon?” Hubert remarked, chuckling at his own comment, “Lady Edelgard seems to trust you. She has told no one else of her past, least of all of her crest and how she obtained it, of what she has suffered. Even Lysithea is yet to know, and her frustrations grow each day at that despite her insistence otherwise. That is why I must count on you to stand by Lady Edelgard’s side in a capacity that I can not as her loyal servant. There are things I must do that she must never know of. Her hands are bloodied enough for this war. Be her confidant, and be ready for when the time comes to root out all the snakes slithering in the shadows of Fodlan.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some wonderful art from Livi! (https://twitter.com/homunerd)

Approaching the second year after the declaration of Edelgard’s war, Duke Oswald von Riegan finally succumbed to his illness and passed peacefully in bed. With his passing Claude von Riegan assumed full control of House Riegan, succeeding his grandfather as Duke of the Alliance.

Having already been acting as Duke in an unofficial capacity as his grandfather’s illness further progressed, the transition of power was an easy one with the effects scarcely felt throughout the Alliance houses. The facade of neutrality in the Alliance held firm. Though the houses were split in their support of whether to go to side with the Empire or stay with the Alliance, a neutrality was kept in line thanks to all of the conflicting shared borders. Neither lord would be able to move or act against the other to join the Empire when their territory neighbored a lord of the opposite stance. Thus, the selfishness and greed of the Alliance’s noble houses kept up the appearance of a strong front of neutrality for the Alliance. Each waiting for an opportunity to land in their lap to turn on the other. 

Though some houses, namely Ordelia, actively worked in support of the Empire. They did not go so far as to commit troops to the cause. 

In Deirdru, shortly after his position of Duke was finalized, Claude met with the two strongest military forces of the Alliance. General Holst of House Goneril, and the Hero of Daphnel, Judith von Daphnel.

“A powerful weapon, huh?” Claude twirled a small carved double headed eagle in his hand. “It's a bit strange that we haven’t heard any word of this weapon since it was used more than a year ago, don’t you think? The Empire got their hands on some miraculous power that turned the tides of their stalemate and invaded the Kingdom.” He moved a piece on the war map into place, a carved double headed Adrestian Eagle, past the borders of the Kingdom, “but if this was really some unstoppable weapon, why haven’t they defeated the Church and Kingdom yet? It doesn’t make much sense to hold back with that kind of power.” Claude moved a figure of a deer’s head, representing House Reigan, into place over Deirdru..

“Our reports said whole forts were destroyed at the border between the Empire and Kingdom.” Judith replied, her arms crossed, “I’m not sure how that’s supposed to mean this weapon really doesn’t exist at all.” She didn’t look in the mood for one of Claude’s outlandish theories. 

“Could be, but maybe the Empire got the jump on them. Some well placed blackpowder would do the trick of collapsing one of those crumbling border forts. Even our own along the Kingdom border haven’t seen repair in decades. All we use them for is making sure the bandits never crossed over.” Claude pointed out, fingers pointing out each fortress lined at their border between the Kingdom and themselves on the map. 

“The Empire is stretching itself pretty thin. They don’t trust that we’re entirely neutral and still have a fourth of their armies committed to our borders.” He runs a finger over the Airmid river that acts as the border between the two powers. “With the Empire nearly completely in control of Charon’s territory, we’ll be looking at being in the face of a pincer attack from the Empire soon enough if we’re not careful.” 

This time Holst spoke, “You really think they would try a surprise attack like that?” 

“Maybe not right away, but if the Kingdom faces defeat it would be easy to diverge their troops into our territory.” Claude moved the double headed eagle into the mountains that separated the Kingdom and Alliance. 

“So what exactly are you saying we need to do?” Holst pressed. 

A smirk pulled at Claude’s lips, “I say, we need to attack them first while their hands are tied subduing the Kingdom.” 

———

The news came from a hurried messenger to Garreg Mach, the border with the Alliance was under attack. 

Scouts had reported a large force under the Riegan and Daphnel banner were moving quickly through Gloucester territory. If they hadn’t received a letter at Myrddin from Gloucester ahead of time, then they would’ve been taken completely by surprise at the bridge. The massive force was far more than the troops at the border could handle, many being forced to retreat across the Airmid river and try to hold out in the fortresses there to survive the attack. Even now Claude’s forces harried the troops.

“That damned Claude!” Edelgard seethed after reading the report. 

Hubert looked tense, “It was only a matter of time before the new Duke saw fit to break the appearance of neutrality. Though I must admit I did not expect Claude to do so with such a show of force this early.” 

“Can we move our troops to the border in time from the Kingdom?” Ferdinand asked in a worried tone, his hand flattening out any creases in his shirt in a worried tick. 

“We may have to move our forces from Magdred into the Monastery while we march the troops stationed here to Myrddin.” Byleth said, hand on her chin in thought. 

“Would that even be needed when Garreg Mach is protected on all sides?” Dorothea asked, she sat at the roundtable beside Petra. 

“It might be a bad idea to leave the Monastery undefended…” Bernadetta muttered, unsure if her assumption was correct. Byleth nodded to confirm it. 

“Protected or not, we still need some forces here to ensure it stays that way.” Byleth replied. 

“We can leave Randolph here to see to it the troops from Magdred are properly garrisoned while we’re at Myrddin.” Petra suggested. 

Edelgard nodded to her suggestion, “Yes… that will have to work for now. We’ll have to see if we can repel Claude’s forces with what we have.” 

———

“And just what are we meant to do after this little attack of yours, Claude. House Gloucester won’t supply us with troops, and he’s more likely to alert the Empire if we march such a massive force through his territory than keep the peace and help us.” Judith pointed out.

“That’s what I’ve already accounted for. Count Gloucester tipping the Empire off will work in our favor when it comes to this. Hopefully the report will scare away whatever troops are stationed at Myrddin so that we can win it with as little of a fight as possible.”

“I hope you’re not expecting me to commit troops to this… I can’t leave the Fodlan’s Throat unprotected for long without the Almyrans noticing.” Holst pointed out.

“About that… call it a hunch, but I think we’ll be just fine when it comes to any surprise attacks from Almyra.” 

———

Once Edegard’s forces arrived at the Airmid, they joined up with what remained of the border defenses that had been at Myrddin. With the captain of the fortress alerting them that Claude had retreated to garrison the bridge.

“Do you think they had a scout watching Garreg Mach waiting to see our move?” Edelgard asked Hubert who stood by her side. 

“Hmmm, it is possible. A lone flier could evade detection and have spotted us anywhere along the road to Myrddin. He may be waiting for us to make the first move now to answer his attack.”

“As long as they have Myrddin, we’ll be threatened by a surprise attack into our territory…” Edelgard thought aloud.

“Indeed, if the war turns into a battle on two fronts, our troops would be easily overwhelmed.” 

“It seems we have no choice, Claude has forced us to act faster than we were prepared to. Alert the rest of the members of the Black Eagles Strike Force, we’ll ready the troops to march on the bridge by tomorrow.” 

Hubert bowed, dutifully following Edelgard’s command. 

The bulk of the combined Monastery and border troop forces marched the next day to the bridge. Heavy armored warriors dispersed through the marching troops to attempt to fend off any ballista attacks from the bridge’s fortifications. Arrows occasionally rained down on their approach. Forcing their fliers and calvary to retreat back until it was safer to charge in.

The march was slow and careful, aware that Claude and his forces could appear within the fortifications of the bridge at any moment. They waited, waited, and waited… yet… Claude himself never appeared. Once they crossed the threshold of the bridge proper, their fliers stormed in. Archers distracted with the advancing troops headed by Edelgard. Any soldier foolish enough to directly challenge her was cleaved cleanly in half by Aymr. The troops of the fortress were felled by the dozen as Edelgard quickly tore through the troops there. Before long the troops called a retreat, fleeing from the onslaught of Edelgard and her army’s attack. 

The Imperial army pursued the retreat, momentarily stopped from a rain of arrows from above. Claude, with a small battalion of wyvern archers by his side, impeded their advance. Preventing them from fully pursuing the fleeing army. 

“Claude! Now you decide to show yourself?” 

His grin wasn’t visible from the ground, but his voice was loud and clear. “Can’t let you get the best of my army just yet when there’s so much fighting left to do!” Claude followed his army's retreat as they fled in the fields of Gloucster. 

A beat of hooves behind them pulled Edelgard, Byleth, and Hubert’s attention. Ferdinand’s horse stopped a few yards in front of them and slowed into a trot. 

“Claude’s army is retreating, but we can cut them off at the valley and end this here and now without having to go to the capital!” Ferdinand said, eyes focused on the battlefield before them atop his steed. Edelgard wore a look of uncertainty on her face, the assault was completely out of the realm of possible actions Claude would take. Hubert himself looked unsure of what to do and waited for Edelgard’s response. 

Before either came to a decision Byleth spoke, “His own fliers were defeated in our attack against the bridge. He only has his personal battalion left. We could send ours out to slow them down from above and catch up with them in the Gloucester fields before they reach Riegan territory. Catch them on both sides.” 

“I can’t help but have a bad feeling about this, but you’re both right. We can stop this here and now and waste no more lives in our war against the Alliance. Hubert, inform the lines of our march. Ferdinand, go alert our wyvern and pegasus units to their orders.” Edelgard responded once she finally made up her mind. The two men bowed at her command and set off to fulfill their orders. 

Edelgard for her part still looked troubled at the prospect of the battle ahead, eyes set on the retreating army in the distance. Byleth, with a hand on her sword hilt, stood beside Edelgard, “We don’t have anything to worry about, I can still transform and destroy any trap Claude might have for us.” 

Edelgard let out a slow exhale, “I suppose so, I’d rather not rely on such things for something like this, but we won’t have much choice if my suspicions are correct.” Finally the woman turned towards her, eyes steeled and hardened with the same familiar look of determination she had before each battle, “Stay by my side until then, and don’t do anything reckless.” 

Byleth bowed her head, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her lips to the point where her fangs slightly peaked out, “Of course, Your Majesty.” 

———

“So we’re meant to retreat after attacking Myrddin?” Judith asked in disbelief.

“Why would we give up the ground we just gained from an attack?” Holst bit back at Claude’s plan. 

“I know it seems like a foolish idea…” 

“Foolish? It’s your troops you’re putting on the line doing this, I hope you know that, Claude.” Judith made clear. 

“Alright, I can work with that. We’re only going to make it seem like the bridge is defended, and then pull our forces back. Holst, you’ll pull your own troops back before the Empire’s army even starts marching.” 

———

Claude’s army tried their best to outrun the Imperial army’s pursuit. Soldiers left at the tail end of their retreat fell to carefully aimed arrows and magic, a trail of bodies followed Claude’s retreating army. What he didn’t know was his retreat would be entirely ended soon enough once he ran into the awaiting fliers battalions waiting just at the river splitting the Gloucster, Riegan, and Goneril territories. 

Claude’s army did an unexpected turn and hooked around to the left of their marching army, forcing the Imperial army to correct their own march course. They worried Claude had anticipated their ambush, moving his army out of the path of their flies. 

The truth of his move however was all the more devastating, past the river bordering the Goneril territory, an army of troops led by Holst laid in wait to attack. Once Claude’s retreating army and the Empire’s forces had come into the line of sight of their scouts, they set out to march. Cavalry marched with their foot soldiers so the bulk of the army would catch the Empire off guard. 

The gambit worked, when the Goneril forces were finally spotted by the Imperial army, they had no chance to pull back once their lines were charged by Holst’s cavalry line. Threatened from an attack on two sides, Edelgard quickly ordered her troops into a crescent formation, her cavalry protecting their flanks so they wouldn’t get overtaken during the change in formation. 

With Holst’s army engaged with the Imperial line, Claude completely turned his army around, focusing on their left flank to break their line. The Imperial army’s armored soldiers faced the bulk of the work holding their line from completely collapsing under the attack. Edelgard and Byleth did their best to attempt to fight back against the encirclement attempt, but their troops and the rest of their friends were struggling to properly hold their formation as it stood. 

Hubert shot a fireball into the sky, alerting their flier battalions that the ambush had failed and to rejoin the main army. In that same moment a blast of magic fired into the air from one of the Alliance armies, exploding in a haze of blue in the sky. 

The intent of the signal was unclear, everyone instead fighting desperately against the Alliance’s two armies. It didn’t take long though for them to realize what had been done. What looked like a dark cloud in the sky was hastily moving towards their position, the closer it got the clearer it became that this dark cloud was actually a closely packed swarm of Almyran wyvern riders. 

Byleth knew for certain now that there would be no way out of this in one piece if she didn’t act now.

She retreated back behind their armies lines, pushing her way past troops. She could hear Edelgard call out for her when she didn’t notice her by her side, but she had to ignore it for now. She ran out towards their cavalry line fighting off Holst and Claude’s combined cavalry in skirmishes. In an instant a bright light engulfed her, her form shifting into that of a dragon. She immediately took to the sky, a roar rippling from her throat sending a wave of shock and fear through every soldier on the field. Byleth wasted no time, she targeted Claude’s army first. Sending a blast of fire directly at his troops. None of them had any time to attempt to avoid the attack as it tore through his soldiers, blasting and burning away whoever was unfortunate enough to fall in its path. She soared past Claude’s army, their line completely shattered from the unexpected attack. She circled back around to attack Holst’s army when the Almyrans had finally gained on them. 

The skilled fliers circled around her, taking swipes at her with their axes. 

“Hah! I knew this fight would be fun! But this is just another glorious victory to add to my undefeated streak! Your horns are going to decorate my mantle soon enough, beast!” A scarred man with a large beard shouted from atop his wyvern. “I’m Nader the Undefeated, and you’ll know the might of Almyra!” 

Byleth narrowly dodged attacks and hand axes thrown at her, a few managing to land their mark, but grazing just off her scales to avoid doing any serious damage. 

Byleth roared out in frustration, attempting to hit any of the fliers with blasts of fire. Most of them dodged her attacks, a few narrowly getting caught in the blast and falling to their deaths. Byleth momentarily took her attention down to the battle below, Holt’s army still fighting strong. 

She gathered another blast of fire in her mouth, aiming it at the backlines of Holst’s army to try to throw them off from their formation. Her attack hit its mark, the unexpected explosion disorienting Holst’s army enough for the Empire to gain ground and reinforce their lines. 

This distraction came at a cost though as one of the Almyran riders charged their wyvern directly against her, crashing into her side. The wyvern’s claws digging into her leathery skin and tearing through scales. Byleth screeched in anger, spinning in the air to throw the Wyvern off of her. Its rider fell to his death, the wyvern’s hold loosening and tossing it off towards the ground after its rider. 

The Almyrans attempted to swarm Byleth to distract her, riders flying straight at her head only to divert at the last moment to avoid a swipe from her claws. 

She failed to notice a rider flying high above her. The wyvern dive bombed down into a spiral, its rider wielding his axe high into the air. “Now you’ll see why I’m called The Undefeated!” Nader shouted into the air, pulling the reigns of his Wyvern up just enough to bring himself over the mighty beast on his descent. 

His axe came down with a terrible crushing might, rending through scale and flesh on Byleth’s back. The mighty dragon screeched out in pain, blood splattering across Nader and his wyvern, his axe tearing a gaping wound between the dragon’s wings. Bringing one final victory to the Almyran forces. 

Byleth’s flight faltered. The dragon struggled to stay airborne, her wings failing to keep her body up any longer with the pain from the wounds shooting through her body. The dragon fell from its height, spiraling down to the shattered Alliance armies below. A wailing screech drawing the eyes of everyone on the battlefield. 

“Everyone! Charge forward and break the last of the Alliance’s line of defense! We must protect Byleth!” The Emperor’s voice shouted over the battle, her front line immediately heeded her command by pushing against the remnants of Holst and Claude’s two armies. A wave of arrows shot into the sky at the Almyran forces, the archers now completely unrestricted in their aim with Byleth no longer in the air. 

——

Byleth collided against the ground, her massive form cratering the earth. Dirt and rock kicked up from the earth in her wake, a cloud of dust surrounding the path of her landing. The dragon struggled to move, the blood from its back leaking out and staining its shimmering teal scales crimson. 

_ “You fool! I told you to land!! Byleth!!”  _ The small screaming Goddess in her mind went largely unheard as Byleth struggled to focus her vision, the shouts and cries of battle fading in and out of her mind. The small girl materialized infront of her, frantically waving in front of her eyes, she tried slapping Byleth’s snout but her hand only phased through her. 

“You have to change back! This form drains too much energy from you, if you stay like this you’re going to bleed out and die and both of us will perish!” 

The dragon grumbled at her words, “That better have been a yes!” Sothis’ frustration only grew more with Byleth’s lack of response. The dragon’s head flopped down into the dirt. Sothis tried once more to get Byleth’s attention by pulling at her scaly cheeks to no avail and contemplated poking her in the eye. The small Goddess suddenly dematerialized before her, disappearing once more. 

_ “I’ve never tried this before, but if it doesn’t work I’m blaming you.”  _ The dragon grumbled again in a feeble attempt at a response. A few moments passed and suddenly a tightness yanked at her chest. The dragon growled at the feeling, the sensation eventually giving way to a burst of heat in her chest and then… 

A flash of light enveloped her, her dragon form slowly giving way back to her human body. Her form changed but the pain still remained, she barely even had the strength to try to move. Her claws dug into the earth, pain shot up her spine as she turned her head to try to get a look of her surroundings. Voices reached her ear but she couldn’t make out what they were saying, figures looked to be trying to scale down safely from the crater she had made with her crash landing. Her eyes struggled to try to make out who they were through the dust, she could barely make out a few robed and armored figures before her mind finally gave out to the pain and her consciousness faded entirely.


	10. Chapter 10

Blood seeped out from Claude’s bleeding wound on his side, his wyvern laid defeated not too far from where he fell. The blast from the dragon’s attack had completely decimated his forces, a blown shard from one of his soldiers' armor landing itself right in his gut as the blast threw off his wyvern’s flight. He had tried to crawl to his escape, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed in all of the chaos of the battlefield. 

His wyvern lay defeated not far from him, the soft up and down rise of its back enough to show Claude that his wyvern was still drawing breath. 

_ “Oh Barbarossa, I’m sorry I brought you into all this…” _

He dragged himself up against his wyvern’s back, a soft growl coming from the creature. Claude patted a reassuring hand to its back, “It’s okay, it’s just me.” The white wyvern calmed at that, its body slumping against the ground. He would need some time before they were ready to escape from here. 

His eyes were locked on the mighty beast in the air as it effortlessly decimated his army. Everything was completely destroyed with a fraction of effort it had taken to get here. He mentally chided his arrogance, he had thought for certain the Empire was bluffing with this weapon, but here it was right before his eyes. His Almyran allies swarmed around the beast, the dragon angrily swiping at and attempting to attack them.

It didn’t matter anymore, his army was destroyed, Holst would soon follow, and if Nader didn’t leave he might perish as well. 

He’d be going back empty handed to Almyra, a fool with the blood of cowards running through his veins proving them all right with nothing to show for all the time he spent in Fodlan. He could already hear the familiar mocking tones of his brothers, how he barely deserved the air he breathed with how useless he was to them. 

He could’ve had it, maybe if he just waited longer it would’ve been the right time to strike. 

Claude gripped down hard on his bleeding wound, gritting his teeth to stifle the pain. If that damned beast hadn’t been there he would have defeated the Empire! Had the whole of Fodlan grateful down at his feet and used it to his advantage to force the Church into meeting his demands! 

If Nader was defeated maybe he wouldn’t be so humiliated on his return. The people of Fodlan were far stronger now than the Almyrans realized, and they would grow even stronger with Edelgard leading them all. 

Maybe he could still hope. It wouldn’t be by his hands, and maybe it wouldn’t even be everything that he wanted it to be, but maybe he can still work towards his goal despite it all.

That hope quickly faded when the last person he wanted to find him came marching straight towards him with her glowing axe raised. 

He weakly raised an arm, hand pressed against his gut. 

“Wait! Wait…” 

Edelgard was kind enough to lower her axe and hear him, though she didn’t say a word to him. Her eyes hardened as she stared down at him. 

“Heh… seems I’ve miscalculated here…” 

“Claude, if you have nothing to say then I don’t see what’s stopping me from ending you here.” 

“Figured… if I die here the Alliance is as good as defeated, there won’t be anyone around that could oppose you.” Edelgard’s grip on her axe tightened at these words, Claude quickly hurried up with his words or this gambit might end up being his last. “But, if you’re as smart as I think you are, I think you can guess how I was able to get those Almyran forces here to back us up. They’re doing a pretty good job against that weapon of yours…” 

Edelgard lifted her axe, the gaze in her eyes turning to one of anger, “Don’t call her a weapon.” 

Claude weakly raised his arm again, “Don’t be so rash, I didn’t mean anything by it… wouldn’t it be better to have someone like me in your debt instead of killing me? I can promise you I'd return the favor if you spare my life…” 

“How am I supposed to know you won’t try to rally the Alliance against us again?” 

“There are some in the Alliance that would still try to if I stayed around… which is why I’m leaving Fodlan if you spare me. I wanted to become the Supreme Ruler of Fodlan on my own… see my vision for the world through my own hand… but it looks like you got me beat. I know when I can’t win, I won’t try to oppose you with the Alliance again. You have my word…” 

“Your word doesn’t mean as much as you think it does, Claude.” 

“You have me at the end of my ropes here, Edelgard. I played all my cards…” 

Edelgard’s expression was unreadable, the sounds of battle still ringing clear behind them. The screech of the mighty beast up in the air only made Edelgard’s gaze more hard set. 

“If you’re going to kill me… can you at least promise me… promise me you won’t forget about the people inside Fodlan that don’t have a place to belong.”

Edelgard’s gaze relented at that, she lowered her axe and shifted her axe to her other side. Her gauntleted hand glowed with white magic before she pressed it against Claude’s bleeding wound. 

“Ack! Getting healed by the beautiful Adrestian Emperor herself? Boy, am I the lucky one today…” 

Edelgard pressed down harder against his wound, drawing a painful grunt, “Don’t push your luck Claude, I expect that favor to be repaid.” 

“Of course… you can count on it…” he meekly uttered out as Edelgard didn’t let up on her crushing press against his wound. 

With that Edelgard left Claude alone on the field, returning to her own forces still fighting on the battlefield. Above them, Nader dealt a crippling blow against the Empire’s beast, and he watched as the beast crashed down to the earth below. 

———

Byleth’s survival seemed a matter of pure luck. If Linhardt and Manuela hadn’t acted as quickly as they did, there’s little doubt Byleth would have perished on that battlefield. Simply removing her from the crater to not further agitate her wounds was a difficult task. 

The battle had been hard fought for everyone, the wounded counted in the hundreds with Byleth amongst their numbers. With the dead far outnumbering that with the clash of the four armies. 

The woman didn’t awake for days from her state. Manuela had said her life was still in a bit of a precarious situation at the moment if she didn’t wake up soon to eat, her body could only withstand so much in a short amount of time. She assured Edelgard though that once she did wake up that her recovery would be certain with some much needed rest and recuperation. 

Byleth’s state continued in this manner for a day more before she finally woke up. 

Her body was clearly weak, the woman barely even having the energy to lift her arm that was dangling off her bed. She seemed responsive though, answering Manuela’s questions on how she felt with mumbled noises and sometimes she managed a yes or no. 

Once Manuela finally left to go retrieve something for Byleth to eat, Edelgard sat down beside her infirmary bed. 

Byleth’s eyes gazed up at her. Edelgard for her part removed her crimson gauntlet, her silk white gloves underneath, and carefully combed back some of Byleth’s hair that had become a bit messier than usual from these three days she had been asleep. Byleth closed her eyes and hummed in what she assumed was content from her action. “Don’t go to sleep again, you still haven’t eaten anything.” Another hum from Byleth in reply, she hoped that meant she was going to stay awake. 

Edelgard sighed as she drew her hand back, Byleth’s eyes slowly fluttering open from the loss of the pleasant touch. 

“I suppose you’re in no state for me to scold you, but you’ve had me incredibly worried these past few days you now… I thought you were…” 

Her gauntlet still worn in her other hand creaked with how hard she clenched her fist. She struggled to school her expression against the tightness in her chest.

“We really thought you had died a few times there… Manuela couldn’t find your heartbeat and your pulse was weak.” 

Byleth didn’t reply, only staring up at Edelgard. 

“I know, you didn’t mean to worry me, but I worry for you regardless.” 

She brought a hand up to Byleth’s cheek this time, careful with her touches to not accidentally hurt her. “You had Jeralt worried too, you’ll have to apologize to him yourself though once you’re better.” 

What looked to be a great deal of effort on Byleth’s part, she raised her hand and pressed it against Edelgard’s on her cheek. Closing her eyes again once she did. 

“You shouldn’t be pushing yourself like this…” 

The only reply from the injured woman was a weak squeeze of her hand. Edelgard sighed, “Just what am I going to do with you, Byleth…” 

———

The Holy Kingdom of Faerghas was a frigid land. The snows of winter lasting long beyond its naturally occurring seasons. Its people were just as cold, having to grow accustomed to the harsh conditions of their Kingdom. Its lands laid baren from the war, from the seasons, from the looting. The only benefits it brought was the subduing of bandits thanks to the increased presence of the Knights of Seiros in the land. 

It was in its capital of Fhirdiad that a lone scout rides along the white stone of the city. The gates of the palace flying the banners of the Kingdom’s symbol just ahead. 

The King sat as he always did in his throne room. His knights and advisors holding council with him that day. The scout stayed a polite distance away.

A woman with a dress rather ill-suited for the cold that exposed much of her body’s generous assets stood beside the King. The shield of Faerghas, Lord Fraldarius, opposite of her.

“You’re  _ certain _ of such things?” The King growled out in clear anger.

“As certain as I can be, Your Highness. You yourself saw that the Duscurians were not to blame for the attack. Who benefits most from the Kingdom being in turmoil and chaos? From the bandits who roamed freely while under the interim rule of your uncle? Why, you need only look around at the state of your Kingdom now to see the answer. The Empire has made your Kingdom its enemy and your people its target for harboring the Church of Seiros. Without their might the Kingdom would surely have fallen to their schemes. A young girl she may have been, but Edelgard planned her coup of the Empire long before coming to Garreg Mag. The death of your family was only another step of that plan. You surviving was an unfortunate happenstance that endangered their plans.” 

Dimitri did not speak in reply, his eyes clouded with rage and anger, “Her own mother… my father…” the stone of his throne cracked beneath his crushing grip. 

Now Rodrigue attempted to speak, “My King, you must also consider that—”

“What is there to consider! That vile woman murdered her own family for her goals! The Empire has always been the enemy of the people of Faerghus! They play their games conquering the Alliance, but we’ll gather our troops and take back what we’ve lost, and take our retribution for the dead with that woman’s head on a pike!” Dimitri stood from his throne. Only now seeing the scout in the room. 

He breathed deeply, his rage only slightly dissipating from his body, “You… what do you have to report.” 

The scout nervously bowed his head. “The Alliance has been destroyed, the Empire had a flying beast on their side that decimated their armies. We don’t know Claude’s status, but our scouts assume he’s dead.” 

Dimitri’s eyes widened in shock, slowly though the shock faded from the King’s face. Cornelia didn’t look surprised at all at the news, instead carefully watching Dimitri’s reaction. He turned his back to the scout and moved back to his throne to retrieve Areadhbar. When he turned back a large grin was plastered on his face. “The spirits of our knights are stronger than any beast! We’ll draw that monster out and destroy it… it won’t catch us off guard this time.” He descended down the steps of his throne, the scout hastily stepped out of his way as Dimitri walked down towards the large doors of the throne room, “I’ll mount that creature’s head above my throne.”

———

“The descriptions seem to match those of the beast that attacked the Kingdom’s borders some years ago.” Seteth spoke from a written report in his hands. 

Rhea stood silently at the window of the tower in the palace of Fhirdiad. The woman had stayed in this room for most of the war. When she was muttering to herself or screaming of holy retribution by chains and fire for the heretic, Edelgard, she had moments of calmness where Seteth could speak to her plainly. 

He hoped that moment lasted this time.

“I fear that this “creature” may be… one of our own.” 

Rhea sharply turned towards him at those words. “Seteth, are you  _ certain?” _

The man sighed, rolling the report up in his hands, “No, but what else could this be? There are no flying beasts that we know of that can cause such destruction like this. Whole armies defeated by one powerful beast? How could this be?”

Rhea looked down at the stone of the tower, “And this can’t be one of our ancient foes? Those snakes creating a monster for that  _ heretic girl?” _

Seteth paused to consider this, a hand coming up to rub his beard in thought. “We did lose all of our crest stones at Garreg Mach. It’s certainly a possibility they were able to create something with them, but to this degree? It seems ludicrous to even think—”

“Is it not even more so to think one of our own betrayed us? Indech and Macuil despise humanity, they do not have my kindness, the mercy that I have in attempting to redeem these wicked traitors of the Goddess. Timotheos has hidden himself away now ever since that time a thousand years again along with the others. Our numbers are few Seteth, and to think one would ever turn their blade towards their sister? Towards their mother? It’s foolish.” Rhea droned, her tome eerily calm and even. 

“Of course, Rhea, but it’s something we must consider. Perhaps you are right, and I’m simply worrying more than I need to.” Seteth finally relented. 

Rhea raised her head now, serene pools of light green meeting Seteth’s own gaze. “These have been trifling times, but even greater will be our reward once that wicked  _ heretic girl _ is burned for her crimes before the Goddess’ eyes.” Rhea brought her hands up to her chest as if in a silent prayer and bowed her head.

“We will sit idle no longer, we will see the Goddess’ swift and righteous justice brought to the Empire.”    



	11. Chapter 11

Byleth struggled to pull herself up out of the infirmary bed. She could feel her back screaming out in protest with each shift of her muscles. She took a few deep breaths, letting her body relax and get used to the feeling of sitting up in bed. She grabbed the bedpost and pushed herself up to her feet. Her legs shaky at first before getting used to her weight again. She tested out her strength, stretching her legs a bit to loosen up the muscles. 

The infirmary room was dark, but the moonlight provided just enough light for her to see her way around. A new pair of clothes, a roll of bandages, just what she needed. As she made her way over to the items a familiar Goddess materialized before her. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing!” 

Byleth didn’t bother to verbally answer. Maybe Sothis couldn’t tell, but she smelled terrible. There was no way she was going to stay in bed like this for who knows how long. 

“I can tell, thank you very much.” Sothis answered to Byleth’s thoughts. “Yes, you do stink, but that doesn’t mean you should go wandering off into the night just to take a bath.” She floated beside her, arms crossed and brows narrowed at her. 

“You heard what Manuela said, you’re in no condition to be moving around right now, you need your rest for both our sakes.” 

Byleth organized the items she gathered in her arms, “It’s just a bath. I think I can manage it.” Byleth said, waving off her concern completely. 

“Hmph, if you fall down the stairs and die in your stubbornness then don’t blame me!” Sothis dematerialized, she felt her presence retreating in her mind. She probably went off to take a nap. She can have some peace then while she takes a bath. 

Byleth made her way to the doorway, peeking her head outside to see if there were any patrols. No clinking of metal or footsteps could be heard and she didn’t see anyone in the hallway. Good, hopefully no one would spot her. She made her way out into the dimly lit halls. Once she reached the stairs then came her first challenge. She had waved off Sothis’ remarks, but her first step down the stairs sent a small spike of pain through her body. She took in a sharp inhale of air to try to subdue her body’s reaction. 

Goddess, how could stairs be this difficult to go down? Byleth pressed an arm against the wall, trying to keep her weight level with each step to lessen the pain. 

Close to the bottom she nearly lost her footing, quickly catching herself by digging her claws into the stone of the wall. She sighed and descended down the final few steps. 

Byleth was glad Sothis wasn’t awake, she wouldn’t admit she had been partly right in her scolding. 

The chill of the night air was a welcomed contrast to the dead air of the infirmary. The cold felt soothing against her scales as she walked, keeping an eye out for any patrols that ended up being easy enough to avoid. 

Once Byleth arrived near the sauna and bath house she realized going up stairs were in fact a lot worse than descending them. 

She dug her claws into the wall with each step to help herself. The stone of the Monastery was already damaged enough, what were a few more scratches? 

Byleth exhaled in relief once she reached the top, finally. The usual guard stationed in front wasn’t outside, it must’ve been later in the night than she thought. She carefully opened the door to the bathhouse, peeking her head inside. The place was calm and silent, the magically burning lamps flickered, providing low light to the rooms outside of the moonlight streaming from the windows. 

Byleth looked inside the sauna rooms as she passed by them, she’d skip those for now. She had no desire to get any sweatier than she already was even though the outside air had cooled her off a bit. 

She walked past the dividers separating out the men and women’s portions of the great baths. She easily slipped out of her boots and shorts once she made it to the small changing area. Her shirt was a bit trickier to get off, and her bandages proved to be an even more difficult challenge. 

She looked at her reflection in the small side mirrors. A deep cut ran across from the length of her shoulder towards her hip, almost reaching her hip but stopping just short of the small side of her lower back. The scales that ran up her spine along that path were cracked, a few ripped off entirely leaving the skin around the healing wound red and raw. There were a few threads of stitching that remained. She had a vague memory in the back of her mind, the same kind she had from something Sothis had witnessed for her, of Manuela frantically working to close the rest of her wound when her body wasn’t responding to the healing magic fast enough. 

Byleth reached a hand up to her shoulder, fingers almost touching the edge of the wound. She shouldn’t be standing here still. 

She closed her eyes and sighed, there were many things that shouldn’t have happened. There was no point overthinking them.

Byleth moved instead to her belongings, grabbing one of the small baskets from the stack and placing her clothes, soap, and bandage roll into it. 

The inside of the baths were calm and almost serene at night. The flicker of the flames inside the lamps and streaming moonlight from the small windows reflected off the water of the great baths. It was an atmosphere one couldn’t get from the hecticness of the baths during the day, and a beauty one would miss from the sun that filled the place during the day time. 

Byleth was alone, so maybe she’d take advantage of the large bath all to herself. The waters were circulated out regularly through the day, some sort of engineering feat of Garreg Mach. A mundane fact came to her mind that architectural scholars had said it borrowed its system from the canal designs of Enbarr mirroring Saint Seiros’ feats. A steady stream of water poured out from the jug of a statue by one side of the wall over the baths. During the day, the magic runes that heated the waters would be on for the day, but once night time came their magic wore off. 

With a wave of her hand the magic runes that heated the waters came to life, steam slowly rising and fogging the room.

She took a bottle of soap and poured it into the water, watching it slowly create bubbles in the water. Its pleasant scent rising up from the steam to fill the room. Surely Edelgard wouldn’t mind her wastefulness on something like this.

Carefully Byleth stepped down the small steps leading into the great bath, the hot water slightly stung her feet. She paused a moment to let her legs adjust to the warm temperature first.

Byleth slowly sank down into the steaming bath’s water. A shiver running up her spine from the hot water’s light sting against her skin. The heat was soothing to her aching body as its effects were almost immediate in relaxing her muscles. She almost leaned back against the large bath’s wall without thinking, the sting from her still healing wound pressing against it a very potent reminder. She sighed and sat forward, moving deeper into the center of the bath. 

The floor of the bath was just so that one could sit comfortably at its bottom. Byleth absent mindedly ran soapy hands over her body and scales, letting the heat soak in. She remembered Sothis’ complaints that she couldn’t enjoy a nice hot bath every now and then like Byleth and that she should enjoy the luxury more for her. A small smile came to her lips remembering the Goddess’ complaints. She’ll apologize for disregarding her concern later. 

She slumped forward slightly in the water, the relaxing heat was addicting. She felt she could almost fall asleep here just like that. It’d be a much nicer alternative to the infirmary room at least. 

So absorbed in the feeling she didn’t notice the clicking of heels from the area outside of the great bath. Nor did she hear the door gingerly slide open or the surprised gasp of someone else finding her. It was only when that voice called out to her did she jolt out of her relaxed daze. 

She looked to see Edelgard hastily cover herself with a towel to maintain her modesty. Face flushed with heat. 

“Byleth! What are you doing here?” 

———

Edelgard could feel the stiffness prominent in her neck and shoulders. Each stretch doing little to relieve any tension as she made her way to the bath house. 

The paperwork had nearly increased tenfold with the surrender of the Alliance. She wished these foolish nobles could at least wait until the end of the war to badger her with requests related to their own territories, but no, she would need to sort out the minor disputes left between them while Count Bergliez worked to unify the territory into the Empire in her stead. 

Matters were only made worse when she received Arundel’s letter amongst the many forms and request letters that cluttered her desk. 

_ “As you do not wish to use the fruits of our labor, we’ll be taking the time to obtain the relics of the Alliance territory. Please disregard any letters of complaints from the nobles involved.”  _

Just what did they want the relics for? There were little relics left for them to find in the Alliance given how Marrianne, Lysithea, and Lorenz had pledged to their cause, and Claude had fled to Almyra with Failnaught still in his possession.

This was clearly a ploy for something else. She would have to task Hubert with finding out what exactly this could be in the meantime. 

Frustration boiled to the forefront of her mind, only worsening the stiffness in her neck. She brought up a gloved metal hand to try to massage the muscles underneath the collar of her dress. It did little to alleviate the pain. 

She looked up at the bathhouse once she arrived there, the moon hanging low in the sky. She hadn’t meant to get so absorbed in her work. She usually took her baths in the late evenings when no one else was around but it was well past midnight now. 

Oh well, nothing could be done now. She felt she should’ve been embarrassed by how much time she spent in the morning ‘fretting’ over Byleth instead of attending to her duties. Dorothea’s own words, not hers. She couldn’t say she was. Byleth was important to her — to the war effort — she quickly corrected in her mind. She couldn’t lose her at a time like this.

She couldn’t get the broken state of Byleth after that battle out of her mind. The senseless mumblings and whimpers of pains as Linhardt and Manuela had worked to save Byleth’s life. If it wasn’t for her weak pulse Manuela would’ve thought her dead. Byleth’s expressions were few and often subdued, she almost wished she could rid herself of the look of pain etched so clearly on her face then. 

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose as she entered the bathhouse’s changing room. Byleth was fine. She was alive and had pulled through, she had to stop distracting herself with these thoughts. As persistent as they were… 

She quickly changed out of her dress, removing her crown and undoing her hair from its tight buns. She may as well use this time to clear her mind, she thought, as she gathered the soaps and shampoos she kept stored in her own personal box and pulled out the usual plain set of clothes she typically wore under her Emperor’s armor to change into afterwards. As plain as one could get as an Emperor at least.

Now that she was free from her thoughts she noticed there was a peculiar scent in the air. A strong scent of soap and a bit of noticeable steam coming from the great bath. Was someone else here? At this hour? Who could it possibly be? 

Edelgard wrapped her towel around her body, covering as much of her skin as she could with it. She gingerly opened the door, a wave of sweet air and steam wafting out from the great bath. As she drew closer she could make out a figure slumped over in the bath. She narrowed her eyes at the person, their blue hair far darker from being wet by the water. Moonlight and lamp light reflecting on their scales. She involuntarily gasped once she realized it was Byleth. 

“Byleth! What are you doing here?” 

The aforementioned woman jolted out of her slouched position to look up towards Edelgard. She quickly wrapped more of her towel around her, crouching a bit to cover more of her skin. 

“Turn around!” 

Byleth listened immediately despite her apparent confusion, turning her head away from Edelgard. 

“I— I didn’t think anyone else would—” Byleth mumbled out an excuse, barely finishing her words before Edelgard spoke.

“I thought Manuela said you were to remain on bedrest for the rest of the week. Why are you down here when you should be in bed?” Edelgard questioned, stepping a bit closer to the great bath. 

Byleth slouched forward a bit again at the questions. “Sorry, I wanted to take a bath…” 

Edelgard sighed in exasperation. She should’ve expected Byleth would try to sneak out, but she didn’t think she’d try so soon. “Well… I can’t have you passing out and drowning in the baths, so I suppose I’ll have to allow this for now.” 

“I was still awake.” 

Edelgard doubted that, it wasn’t often that anyone was able to sneak up on Byleth. Her senses were always on alert. She’ll let Byleth have this one though. 

“Don’t look until I tell you to.” Edelgard said, Byleth made no verbal response but nodded to her words. Edelgard dropped her belongings onto the bench off on the side. She approached the bath, fingers unwilling to let her towel completely go. When she was alone there was no possibility of anyone seeing her and seeing the extent of the scars on her body, but with Byleth here… she couldn’t help but feel nervous. Feel slightly ashamed by what she may think if she saw her scars. 

Byleth knew her past, but would she be okay with this? The water would hide enough if she stayed deep down to her shoulders at least… 

That worked to alleviate some of her worry. She quickly dropped her towel and entered the bath, sinking low into the water. She didn’t mind the hot sting of the water, welcoming it once she felt her muscles relax a bit. 

“You may turn around now.” 

Byleth turned back to face her and raised her hand to move some of the damp hair out of her face. 

“I was getting tired of all the bed rest and wanted to take a bath.” 

“And you’re not worried about injuring yourself further?” 

Byleth’s face fell into its normal passiveness, “I’m fine.” 

Edelgard sighed, but there was little point scolding Byleth any further over this. 

They fell in a bit of silence after that, Edelgard worked on slowly washing herself. Keeping as much of herself under the water as she could. She was thankful Byleth was polite enough to make no mention of her odd behavior, though she had no such qualms it would seem with how many times her chest almost rose out of the water as Byleth cleaned herself off. 

“It’s pretty late to be taking a bath, did you stay up all night working?” Byleth asked. 

She should’ve expected she would be curious at least about that, “Yes, though I usually wait until late into the evening to take a bath once everyone else is done with their days.” 

Byleth tilted her head slightly to the side, “Why’s that?” 

If her face wasn’t already slightly flushed from the bath, then her own embarrassment would have done it. There was a familiar impulse at the back of her mind to avoid this line of questioning entirely, but Byleth knew so much already… surely there would be no harm with her finding this out? 

Edelgard took a moment to collect herself before she spoke, “You remember what I told you about my childhood? It has been a few years now.” Byleth mutely nodded to her question, “The experiments left their mark on me in other ways besides my manifestation of the Crest of Flames.” 

Edelgard rose a hand out of the bath’s water, deep scars laid across the joints of her fingers, a ringlet of scars circled around her wrists. Along the underside of her forearm laid a far more precise scar down its entire length that couldn’t have come from any battle. Byleth made no visible reactions to the scars, her eyes simply tracing over the lines on her skin in silence. “Scars like these cover my entire body, along with ones from battle.” She dropped her hand back into the water, pulling in closer to her chest. “They’re rather shameful, a powerless child who fell victim to the evils of this world. That is why I bathe alone each night, so that no one will bear witness to this shame.”

Byleth’s face remained passive, her gaze piercing and almost analytical in how focused she was in staring back at her. 

She reached out a clawed hand, a silent request lingering in the air of the steamy bath. Edelgard wordlessly granted her request, reaching out her own hand and placing it in Byleth’s. 

Byleth’s touch was gentle, claws ever so careful as the back of a claw outlined one of the scars on her skin. Finally she spoke in a calm and even tone, “Everyone has scars that they bear, whether it’s physical or emotional. Scars shouldn’t be shameful, they’re proof that you’re here. That you survived and overcame them.” She let go of Edelgard’s hand and raised her own arm. Jagged scars crossed over her biceps and arms. A rather odd looking puncture like wound sat in the space between her shoulder and her chest. Almost right where the socket of her shoulder would be. 

“Where did you get that one from?” she found the courage to ask. Byleth looked down to where she had pointed. Her hand came up to trace the scarred skin. 

“When the knights tried to take me from my father and I attacked them. One of them managed to stab me with their lance before I transformed.” Byleth looked pensive for a moment, as if she was seeing that memory again before her eyes, “I didn’t want my father to get hurt again because of me. I wasn’t thinking clearly that day.” 

Edelgard nodded her head in understanding, “We rarely do when it comes to people we care about.” 

Suddenly Byleth seemed to get an idea, her brows raising slightly, “I know. I can show you more of my scars so you won’t feel ashamed.” She made to stand up out of the water, but Edelgard shot forward and grabbed Byleth by her arms to keep her seated. 

“Wait! Byleth, maybe we might want to keep things  _ above _ the chest at least…” 

“Oh, right.” Byleth replied as if she hadn’t even considered that. They spoke for a few minutes, Byleth showing each scar that covered her arms and telling Edelgard the stories behind them. Most were mundane, some random battle they were contracted to fight in, a training mishap with a splintered sword. Byleth then pointed to a thin vertical scar that rested just above the cleavage of her chest and disappeared between her cleavage. It was so faded that one could easily have missed it. 

“This one I’ve had ever since I was a child. I’m not sure how I got it though…” her clawed finger lingered on that scar, as if she was debating with herself on what to say next. She reached for Edelgard’s hand again, and once again she allowed it. Unexpectedly though Byleth looked to be bringing her hand to her chest. 

“Wait, Byleth…! I said —!” Her face flared up with heat, but Byleth placed her hand against the small scar on her chest anyway. She waited a moment, wondering what it was exactly that Byleth was expecting to happen since she couldn’t feel anything.

Wait a second… She couldn’t feel anything… 

Edelgard quickly raised her hand to her own chest, she felt her rapidly beating heart pounding in her chest. 

“Your heart…” Edelgard breathlessly whispered, worry seeping deep into her being. What sorts of things were done to Byleth that she had no heartbeat? Was this normal? Some type of trait specific to the children of the Goddess? 

Byleth nodded her head, “I’ve never had a heartbeat. My father told me I’ve always been this way since I was a child. That the archbishop did something to me to make me this way, but I’ve never figured out what.” 

Edelgard felt her voice catch in her throat, “B-Byleth— I’m sorry… It seems there is more evil in this world even I am ignorant to.” 

Byleth simply shook her head. “It’s okay, Edelgard, I can’t mourn for something I never had.”

Those words were only more painful to hear from someone like Byleth. That’s precisely why it was wrong, why so many things in this world were wrong. People were robbed of things they should’ve had all along, that they would’ve had, had the world not twisted it out of their hands by blood and status alone!

Byleth seemed to sense her growing anger, she gently squeezed her hand. “I’ve always been like this, but I’m glad that you seem to care so much.” 

Edelgard sighed. Her hand fell from Byleth’s grasp, but she moved it to her shoulder. “I do, I worry about how reckless you’ve become lately. Don’t undervalue how much you mean to those around you.” 

Byleth lowered her head. In shame or some other emotion, she couldn’t tell. 

Edelgard hummed to herself and brought her hand up along Byleth’s neck to her chin, raising it to have Byleth look back towards her. “We’re far more similar than I ever imagined.” 

The words seemed to spur Byleth out of whatever she was mulling over as she nodded her head in agreement. “It’s as if we were fated to become friends.” 

Friends… was that all this was? 

“Friends… somehow, that word seems inadequate.” Edelgard wondered aloud. Byleth tilted her head slightly in confusion, but Edelgard remained silent. Simply looking at Byleth. 

The hand at her chin slowly lowered, watching each breath Byleth took, how her eyes stayed on her, her fingers moving down to the scales on Byleth’s neck. Fingertips dipping between the small space between each one. 

Edelgard could feel Byleth shiver under her touch, fingertips tracing the scales along her neck. Maybe it was the hazy allure of the heated bath, but Edelgard felt herself even more drawn to Byleth. Slowly she leaned forward, giving Byleth the space to move away if she wanted to.

She didn’t.

Her lips were surprisingly soft, she felt Byleth exhale softly against her. A pleasurable sensation ran up her spine as Byleth slowly returned the kiss. Byleth leaned her hands back to support herself as Edelgard pressed forward. 

Edelgard slid her hand up through Byleth’s blue locks of hair. Nails gently massaging her scalp, gently moving her head with each kiss. Byleth hummed against her lips, pulling away for a moment’s breath. 

Byleth’s face was flushed, far more than just from the heat of the bath. Edelgard had never seen Byleth blush before, her lips softly parted, eyes darkened. She wanted to see more. 

She pressed her lips against Byleth’s again, swallowing a small noise of surprise from the other woman. 

A pointed tongue slipped out between Byleth’s lips and flicked against her own. Edelgard’s lips parted, her own tongue meeting Byleth’s. Her hands reached for Byleth’s waist, feeling the soft skin hidden just underneath the surface of the water. 

Her skin was burning, only made worse with every soft exhale from Byleth, from her heated breath against her skin. She broke their kiss, pressing her lips to Byleth’s cheek, her jaw, the curve of her neck. 

She hadn’t realized she had been slowly pushing Byleth back against the wall of the bath until a low hiss and grunt of pain came from Byleth. Edelgard immediately pulled away, worried she had done something wrong. 

“Sorry, my back is still…” Byleth mumbled out, a bit out of breath from their previous heated embrace. 

Edelgard shook her head, the moment catching up to her from how heated her face felt now, “No, no, that was a bit irresponsible of me. Perhaps it would be best if we finished up and got out of this bath.” 

Byleth hummed in clear disappointment, but didn’t argue with her. The small pout on Byleth’s face just made her feel even worse. She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against her lips, the act having an immediate effect on wiping the pout off Byleth’s face, “How about I help you with washing your back? 

“Ah,” Byleth made an attempt to reach behind her back, wincing slightly, “that would be a big help.” 

Byleth’s back for the most part was free of scars, there were small exit wounds from arrows and the lance scar on Byleth’s shoulder. Though now there was the rather glaring raw and red wound crossing her back. The same blue scales on her hands covered the back of her shoulders and ran down the spine of her back. The soft light from the lamp flames reflecting off the wet scales, giving them a soft orange shine. 

Edelgard applied body soap to her hands and carefully tested how close she could get to the wound before Byleth jerked slightly away. She ran her soapy hands over Byleth’s shoulders, down her back around the wound and over her scales. It wasn’t long before Byleth relaxed into her touch. Long sighs and pleased hums coming from her. She could feel Byleth’s muscles relaxing with each press of her fingers against her back, muscles flexing as her hands moved under the water to a bit to wash more of her back. Being this close she could feel every shift of Byleth’s body. 

“Have you washed your hair yet?” Edelgard asked, Byleth shook her head, “You know, if you took better care of your hair it would be a lot healthier…” Edelgard commented as she gathered the products she used for her own hair in her hands and gently massaged it into Byleth’s scalp. 

Byleth practically melted in her hands as Edelgard gently worked out any knots in her hair. Fingers carefully running through and undoing the knots. Nails lightly scratched at her scalp. A peculiar sound came from Byleth, like a low rumbling growl, “Goddess… Edelgard this feels great, can we bathe together more?” 

Edelgard couldn’t help the flush that immediately came to her face, she knew Byleth didn’t mean it in the way her mind immediately pulled to, but she couldn’t stop her traitorous thoughts. “I think I would like that…” Edelgard said after finally dispelling her inappropriate thoughts.

She wouldn’t be able to see it from here, but a smile was quickly spreading on Byleth’s face. 

Once they were done, Edelgard helped Byleth wrap a fresh set of bandages onto her back and helped her get dressed. Their walk back to the infirmary was quiet but pleasant. The moon still hanging low in the sky. At the foot of the stairs leading back up the infirmary Edelgard spoke again, “This was a pleasant night, but I do expect you to stay on bed rest until Manuela gives you the approval to leave.” 

Byleth nodded, “Of course, I won’t leave again.” 

Edelgard smiled at Byleth’s quick agreement, her usual stubbornness not shining through. “Good, have a good night then, Byleth.” 

Byleth nodded, “You too Edelgard.” 

She lingered a bit at the bottom of the steps, enough to stop Edelgard from turning away and leaving. Byleth shifted uncomfortably under her questioning gaze. “I’m going, I’m just… enjoying the night air for a few more moments.” 

Edelgard raised a brow at this, waiting for Byleth to make her way up the stairs. Reluctantly she made to move, stiffly walking up the first few steps of stairs with clear pain in her steps. “Byleth? Can you not walk up the stairs? How did you even get to the baths.” 

“I can, I’m just taking my time is —” In a flash Byleth was lifted off the ground, effortlessly tossed over Edelgard’s shoulder. 

“Hey! Don’t just — !” Whatever protests Byleth might’ve had died on her tongue as she sighed and accepted her current position. 

“Honestly, I can’t believe you made it all the way up the stairs to the bath.” Edelgard said as she walked up the stairs with ease as if Byleth’s weight on her shoulders was not weighing her down. 

“It wasn’t that difficult. There’s less stairs than the infirmary…” Edelgard didn’t bother to humor a response to that excuse of hers, instead focusing on climbing the rests of the steps with Byleth on her shoulders. 

She didn’t let Byleth down until they were all the way to the infirmary. She would’ve plopped her down on the bed, but thought better of that and let Byleth down on her own. With a final bid goodnight, Edelgard left Byleth on her own to settle down in the infirmary for a night’s rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in the Edeleth zone now folks. 
> 
> Does it count as a slow burn if it takes you 11 chapters to get the point where they finally kiss?


	12. Chapter 12

The night passed easily with a restful sleep. Manuela was a bit upset with her for leaving when she came to check up on her in the morning, but since nothing bad had happened she finally relented in her scolding. 

Left to her own thoughts now Byleth idly laid in bed recounting the previous night. She could still feel the soft tingle on her lips from Edelgard’s lips pressed against hers. Her face felt warm at the thought of having a chance to kiss her again. 

Though one thing stuck out in her mind. Her and Edelgard had been friends for the whole time she knew her, what did this change in their relationship? She knew the effects that the acts had had on her. Her blood pounding in her ears, her face flushing, the pleasant sensations rolling through her body. What did that all mean though? 

She respected and admired Edelgard, that was one thing she knew for certain. She wanted wholeheartedly to see Edelgard’s vision of the world to fruition. To make a world where her and her father could live in peace, never to be hunted again by the Church. 

What did these new feelings mean though when Edelgard had kissed her. 

_“Friends… somehow, that word seems inadequate.”_

What other words were there for them now? Lovers? 

Byleth raised a hand to her unbeating heart, settling on the stillness deep in her chest. Emotions were still something difficult for her to grasp. They came easier with the others now, but there was still so much she failed to understand. The warmth that filled her body when Edelgard kissed her, the urge to smile she feels whenever Edelgard smiles or laughs. Wanting to spend time with her whenever she can. 

Was this all love? 

The only love she knew was the one her father spoke of with her mother. A love that he held onto long after she died, of eagerly awaiting the time you could see the one you loved again and cherishing each moment together. 

She wasn’t certain if she was capable of such things, but she knew she liked Edelgard more than what may have been normal for friends. 

She had no urge to kiss Dorothea, or Petra, or Bernadetta. No, it was only with Edelgard that made this warmth fill her chest. 

“Ahh, what a wonderful nap.” Sothis suddenly materialized beside her, breaking her train of thought. 

_Is it really a nap if you sleep for that long?_ Byleth thought. Sothis quickly waved her away, “With how much trouble you’ve caused me I deserve a little rest!” 

Sothis slowly floated down closer towards the bed, looking over Byleth to make sure she hadn’t done anything foolish last night. 

“You seem in a good mood with that silly grin on your face and with how loudly you were thinking earlier.” 

Byleth brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Was she grinning? She hadn’t even noticed. Byleth’s face flushed slightly.

“Ooh, now that is a look I’ve never seen on you before… my, my what did I miss.” In an instant Sothis dematerialized only to materialize again shortly after. 

“Ah no wonder, now I can see why you’re acting like a lovesick fool.” 

“Am I lovesick?” Byleth asked, maybe Sothis knew more about this than she did. Sothis looked down on her with a discerning eye, closely examining the flush on her face. 

Was this girl truly so naive or was she teasing her back? The flush on Byleth’s cheeks didn’t die down, perhaps she was serious afterall… 

“Well, it was only a matter of time really with how much you two hang over each other…” 

Byleth hummed to herself. That didn’t really answer any of the questions she had. Sothis sighed and lowered herself next to Byleth. “These things are different and complicated for everyone. Sure people have different feelings and expressions of love, and some of those feelings carry over between other people, but you’ve always been a bit unique haven’t you? I think this is something you need to explore yourself, see the depth of your own emotion… That is my advice.” 

Explore for herself… that didn’t sound too difficult. 

———

Her bed rest lasted for another week.

Edelgard issued orders to the army that they would spend another month recouping their army before returning to the Kingdom borders. They had been forced to cede some territory they claimed in the Kingdom after Claude’s surprise attack along the Alliance’s former borders. Now the Kingdom had been making movements along the border. With their former defensive forts destroyed from Byleth’s earlier attacks, they had no real reason to attempt to push forward. They would have to invade the Empire entirely to hold a proper defensive line. For now it seemed as if both sides were slowly settling into what would be a temporary ceasefire. 

Byleth didn’t mind this, while she had technically recovered from her injuries she still didn’t quite feel back to her usual self yet. Manuela had recently approved her to return to her training and each day was spent working her body back into fighting shape with her father and the other officers he trained. 

It was easy to fall back into these usual rhythms, training with her father instead of watching over and helping him demonstrate when he needed her to show the troops what he meant from his instructions began to feel like she was back in the mercenary company. They weren’t all good memories from back then, but the simplicity of it all she enjoyed. 

With her mornings and afternoons occupied with training, her evenings were left to whatever free time she wanted to enjoy. This usually meant spending time with Edelgard. The two had gotten into the routine of bathing together like Byleth had asked, and afterwards they would spend time eating or drinking tea together before sharing a kiss goodnight and heading to their respective rooms. 

One day though Byleth asked if they could have some tea in her room instead. 

Edelgard had immediately flushed at the idea, but she also accepted the offer. The two retiring to her room for tonight. 

The two enjoying their tea as they talked, Edelgard seemed a bit nervous though. Occasionally squirming in her seat. Once they both finished their tea she finally brought up what had been making her nervous. 

“Honestly, I was a bit nervous thinking you had meant something else when you suggested we go to my room for tea… I feel a bit foolish now.” Edelgard’s face had a hint of blush on her cheeks. She attempted to hide it behind her knuckles. 

“Oh? What did you think I meant.” 

Edelgard glared at Byleth for teasing her, but she quickly realized that Byleth was entirely serious with her question. “Nevermind, please just forget I mentioned anything about that…” 

Byleth nodded, “If that’s what you want.” 

“Honestly…” Edelgard grumbled out. 

“Now that we’re done though, I had something else I wanted to ask you.” Byleth asked, setting her empty tea cup aside. 

“Yes?” 

“Could I sleep with you for tonight?” 

The full flush of Edelgard’s cheeks fiercely returned with that request. “I’m not saying no… but what brought all this on…?” 

“I was speaking with Dorothea, and she said this is what people who are together do. So I thought you might enjoy it if we slept together.” 

Edelgard groaned into her hands, “Please don’t ask Dorothea for advice, she’ll torment me to no end…” 

“Hmm… okay, I’ll try not to bring it up again.” 

Byleth sat with an expectant look on her face, long enough to remind Edelgard she had yet to properly agree to Byleth’s request. With a nod of her head and a word of affirmation she agreed. There wouldn’t be any harm to it, right?

Byleth momentarily left to go get a proper change of sleeping clothes before returning to Edelgard’s room. That gave her enough time to work herself out of her red Emperor’s dress, armor, and cape and into her nightgown before Byleth returned. 

Edelgard was a bit nervous at first as the two settled into bed, but Byleth herself seemed to have no issues with how close they were. The only thing was when she noticed how she carefully watched where she placed her hands, careful not to accidentally tear anything with her claws. Once she found a more comfortable position on her side, Byleth matched her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her closer against her. 

Edelgard pressed herself against Byleth’s shoulder, she couldn’t hear what normally would be the heartbeat in anyone else’s chest, but the sound of each breath was just as soothing for her. She found herself quickly enjoying the warmth of Byleth’s body next to her, whatever worries she had melting away along with it. 

Before the night could grow anymore than it did, Edelgard called out to Byleth, “Byleth? You’re still awake right?” Byleth hummed in response, feeling the vibration of the sound against her cheek. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something for some time now, would you hear me out?” 

“Hmm? Of course, Edelgard.” Byleth mumbled out against the crown of Edelgard’s head, she pulled back slightly so that Edelgard could properly face her. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you. Instead of Edelgard, can you call me El? Only if you want to of course… my parents and closest sisters used to call me that when I was a little, but there’s no one left who calls me El now. I think… I would like it if you called me by that name.” 

Byleth’s eyes trailed over her face, the name she longed to hear again easily falling from her lips, “El…” 

Hearing the name from Byleth’s voice instantly brought a smile to Edelgard’s lips. 

“El…” Byleth whispered it again. This time moving closer, pressing a kiss against her jaw. 

“El…” Her lips moved to the space just below her ear, pressing a kiss against her skin. 

Edelgard sighed out from the attention, her hands reaching up to run through Byleth’s hair. “You’re going to wear it out if you keep saying it…” 

She felt Byleth’s lips ghost over the shell of her ear, “El…” she whispered once more. Edelgard couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through her body from feeling the breath that left Byleth’s lips at saying her name against her skin. 

“I think you wouldn’t mind if I did, El.” This time Byleth pulled back from Edelgard’s ear and pulled her into a kiss. Edelgard was almost embarrassed by how easily a moan slipped out of her mouth at the feel of Byleth’s lips against hers. 

Each kiss was slow and deliberate, as if they were reluctant to pull away from each other even for a moment. Edelgard held Byleth close, feeling her body press against her as the woman shifted up and slightly leaned over her. 

She could feel her tongue flick against her lips, she didn’t even think before her lips fell open. Effortlessly allowing Byleth’s tongue in. The two kissed like this for some time, easily losing themselves in a flurry of lips and tongue. Byleth groaned when Edelgard wrapped her lips around her tongue and sucked. 

Byleth pulled away, flushed and breathless, “El… maybe we… should head to sleep…” Byleth panted out. Edelgard’s thumb traced over Byleth’s slightly plump lips, “Could I have one more kiss goodnight?” 

Byleth easily granted her request, pressing another long kiss against her lips. Once they finally parted Byleth moved back down beside Edelgard on the bed, and Edelgard nestled herself against Byleth’s neck. It wasn’t long before sleep found them both.

———

Byleth held her sword out in front of her, blunted iron catching the light of the early morning sun. An officer with a strip of gauze on his cheek and on his temple charged towards her with a lance, the tip of the blade barely missing Byleth as she dodged out of the way. 

Unexpectedly Byleth dropped her hand and grabbed the shaft of the lance, pushing it hard towards the soldier, hitting him in his gut with the butt of the lance. The soldier toppled backwards, hands pressed against his stomach as he let out a low groan of pain. 

Jeralt sighed from his chair, “You can’t let your opponent control your weapon better than you do. Firm stance, tight grip, control the tip of your lance. Especially if you thrust it out into an attack. Otherwise you’re leaving yourself wide open like that!” 

The officer struggled to sit up, “But… that’s not proper sword form…” 

“You can’t count on proper form to save you in a fight. You use anything to your advantage, don’t rely on fancy noble training you learned at the Academy. Byleth would’ve killed you in a real fight.” 

The officer nodded, standing up from the ground and using one of his hands to brush off the dirt of the training grounds. 

Jeralt looked up at the sky, “We’ll take a break, be back in an hour!” 

The soldiers saluted and then filtered out of the training grounds, leaving Jeralt and Byleth alone. 

Byleth undid the wraps she had on her scaled arms and replaced her sword in the training rack. 

“Hey kid,” Jeralt called out, “what’s been going on lately?” 

Byleth tilted her head slightly to the side, “I’m… not sure what you’re referring to.” 

Jeralt raised a brow up at his daughter, “Every time you come here in the morning you got a grin on your face. Don’t think I’ve seen you grin this much in the whole time I’ve raised you, kiddo.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened a bit in realization of what her father was speaking of, she turned away slightly, gaze wandering off to anything else in the training grounds. “I’ve simply been…”

Jeralt patiently waited as his daughter’s words trailed off, her blue gaze flitted back over to him only to look away again once she met his expectant look. 

“Edelgard and I.” Byleth finally said with a firm nod of her head as if that should’ve explained everything. Jeralt sat there for a few moments, confused by what Byleth could’ve possibly meant by this.

Byleth seemed to realize her father’s confusion as she quickly clarified more, “I’m unsure what to call ourselves, but we are together.” 

Jeralt’s brows immediately shot up, his eyes widening in surprise. “You and the Emperor…!” 

Byleth’s face fell, enough to where even the most casual observer would notice the change. Jeralt coughed into his hand, quickly trying his best to regain his composure.

“Sorry, I thought… well I suppose it doesn’t matter. I’m surprised! I didn’t think I’d see it happen!” 

Now Byleth tilted her head to the side once more, “You don’t disapprove?” 

“What? Byleth, of course not, it just caught me off guard is all. It’s no secret that you were always, well… closed off as a kid.” 

Byleth nodded her head at that, she had always had trouble connecting to others since they were always so put off from the way she behaved. 

“I’m happy for you, Byleth.” Jeralt gestured Byleth closer, she walked closer into a heavy hand coming down on her shoulder.

“I know things haven’t always been the best, when you were younger I barely had this whole parenting thing figured out and had no idea what I was meant to do. All I knew was I needed to teach you how to fend for yourself.” Jeralt’s expression falls a bit, a remorseful look shrouding his face, “Things only got worse too, but you’ve grown so much since we first came to Enbarr… and it makes me happy to know that you can find something like this with someone else.” 

Jeralt chuckled a bit as he bowed his head, “I wasn’t expecting it to be the Emperor, even though she’s always been kind to us, is all.” 

Byleth lowered her head a bit, one of her scaled hands coming up to nervously cling to one of the sleeves of her jacket. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, Byleth.”

“How do you know if it’s love…” 

Jeralt gave her an easy smile, the kind only a father could give to a child he’s proud of, “Do you love her?” 

Byleth didn’t answer at first, uncertain of it herself, “I… don’t know. You used to speak on how you felt about mom… I’m not sure if I’m capable of ever feeling that way, but I think— I know I’m happy when I’m with her.” 

Jeralt nodded in understanding, he pulled back his hand and reclined in his chair, “Your mother was someone special…” his words trailed off as he looked around the empty training hall, a far off look in his eyes as if he was seeing his youth again. 

“I still remember her coming to see me after I trained, picking flowers for her, telling her all about a mission when I came back and seeing her face light up.” Jeralt smiled fondly at the memories, even if the feeling was bittersweet, “Love’s about discovering new parts of yourself. The parts of you that come to the surface when you care deeply about someone else, the things you want to do to show how much you care. Both of you grow and make each other better people…” 

Jeralt turned back to Byleth, “I think you’ll be able to figure it out kid, and there’s never any rush to it. There’s no set way to be in love.”

Byleth nodded her head, but she still looked down nervously at the dirt floor, her claws careful in their grip on her jacket’s cloth.

It was plain to see his daughter’s hesitation still after his words, it only took him a moment to think before he pulled down the collar of his shirt and reached down to a thin chain around his neck. A small silver ring hung from the chain. The chain came undone with practiced ease. Jeralt slipped the ring out from the chain, placing it in his palm, he held his fist out to Byleth. 

“I’ve had this with me ever since your mother passed. It’s the ring I gave to her.” 

Byleth brought the ring up closer, in the morning light the gems of the ring almost looked like the orange hue of dawn in how they caught the light. “I think it’s time I passed it off to you, for when you’re sure you’ve met the person you love.”

She carefully held the ring in her hands against her chest, the weight of such a small item far heavier than she expected. “I’ll take good care of it.” 

Jeralt smiled at that.

———

Her days continued like this for some time, the end of the month fast approaching and their reprieve from the war coming with it. 

The war would come to find them though before the month’s end. 

It came on a normal day, Byleth had been training with her father in the morning as usual when a harried soldier came suddenly telling her that the Emperor needed her immediate presence. She hurried to Edelgard’s side as quickly as she could, catching her in the middle of talking with a rather flustered looking scout. 

“You’re certain the Church’s knights were marching this way from the north?” 

“Yes, they appeared out of nowhere, and before we knew it our forward scouts positions were overrun by knights. I barely managed to escape and warn the stationed army before running here.” 

“It seems the Church have caught us by surprise, they likely marched through the Valley of Torment to sneak past our spies and by the time they were close enough… They should be upon us soon if our forward scouts are all overrun.” Hubert advised at her side. 

Edelgard nodded, “I sent a few soldiers to alert everyone here in the Monastery. We should have some time at least to try to defend the Monastery proper before they —” Before she could finish another guard had ran in, this time one that was usually stationed on the walls by the look of his armor. 

“Your Majesty, there’s been a small unit of Church soldiers spotted in the ruined village outside the walls of the Monastery.” 

“A surprise attack?” Edelgard said in shock. 

Hubert even looked troubled by this news. “Of course, the Church would know all the secret passages built into Garreg Mach. They’ve completely caught us off guard.” He gritted his teeth. 

Byleth looked torn at what to do, “Edelgard, can you defend the Monastery with those here.” 

“I… yes, with everyone already being alerted we should have time to situate ourselves in an attempt to stop them from entering the Monastery.” Byleth nodded at the answer.

“Then I’ll change forms and attempt to stop the Church’s army from attacking our troops.” 

“What? You can’t do something like that!” 

Hubert turned to the scout, “Did you see the Archbishop among the ranks of those with the Church’s knights?” 

The scout shook his head, “I’m… not sure, we saw Thunderstrike Catherine among their ranks from the glow of her sword though.” 

“I have to, if their army destroys our troops they can march directly onto the Monastery.” 

Edelgard narrowed her eyes angrily at Byleth, “No, we have a choke point, we can successfully fend off the Church’s army if it comes to it and wait for reinforcements.” 

“We can’t lose what troops we have to a surprise attack.” 

“And you’re too important for me to lose! If I can’t even be there to watch your back then…” 

Byleth gathered Edelgard’s hands in her own, lightly pressed a kiss to her gauntlets. “I’ll come back victorious for you.” 

A look of pain crossed Edelgard’s face, but they had little time to continue arguing over this. She released Byleth’s hands, “Go then, and be careful. That’s an order.” Byleth nodded. Quickly running from the meeting room out into the courtyards. 

Once outside, Byleth didn’t waste a moment shifting into her draconic form and flew over the Monastery’s walls towards the northern fields where their army was.

———

Below, in the ruined village, a small elite group of the Knights of Seiros gathered hidden in the ruined buildings and trees. A resounding roar echoed through the Monastery, Seteth shook his head at the sound. “Is Rhea truly doing such a thing so soon? I thought we agreed that…” Seteth looked towards the sky, but what he saw was a flash of teal flying over the Monastery. His jaw hung open in shock, “No… it can’t possibly be…” 

He whipped the reigns of his wyvern, flying high into the sky after the dragon. 

Flayn saw her father fly off from below, “Brother…? Seteth!” She too heard the roar of the dragon, but once she saw what her father was chasing after she understood now why he had abandoned his position. She couldn’t stay here any longer, even though she was without a mount she used her staff to warp her away from the area to try to follow her father. 

———-

Seteth’s wyvern struggled to gain on the dragon, the creature gaining far more distance than his wyvern with each beat of its wings. “Stop!” he cried out to the dragon. He needed to know who this was. This couldn’t possibly be, there was no way that someone could carry the image of their… Rhea had said that the Crest Stone was lost!

The dragon turned its head behind them, blue eyes meeting green. It growled out in warning as it recognized his clothing for those of a Church member. With the dragon’s head turned Seteth could clearly see now the crest plate at the base of its horns. The Crest of Flames was unmistakable. He would recognize this form anywhere. 

“No… No… how…” Had Rhea done this? She was the only one who had that crest stone… how could this possibly be…?

The dragon stopped in its flight, turning towards Seteth and attempted to bite at his wyvern in mid flight to tear him down from the sky. He quickly pulled himself out of his stupor, narrowly avoiding the dragon’s jaws as he dived out of the sky. He fled from the dragon above, landing in a narrow patch of forest below. He dismounted off of his wyvern, hand immediately pressing to his head as thoughts swirled around his mind. 

This… this was unforgivable. Whatever Rhea had done when she lost the crest stone… She made this happen, and now whatever it is that controls this form has sided with the Empire. He couldn’t stomach the idea of going back, of seeing Rhea again even if the curiosity gnawed at his stomach.

He had heard what they had done once before, the Chalice they had created of their blood and the failed attempt at bringing the Goddess back. All that made was a mindless beast, a monstrosity that lured all manner of monsters to its side. Even he had to briefly leave his seclusion to aid his brothers and sisters in destroying the beast they had created. 

He thought they had learned! That they’d learn to never again attempt such experiments that went against the natural order of life and death!

This one was nothing like their failed attempt at resurrecting Sothis. This dragon carried her form, it carried her crest, it was intelligent enough to know to attack their approaching armies and him. 

He could feel a wave of nausea overcoming him at the thought of what Rhea possibly did with the Goddess’ Crest Stone. She had been broken when he returned with Flayn, brought back up only by his helpful hand and their familiar faces. She never spoke of what happened to it, only that it was gone from them and she would search the ends of Fodlan for it. 

Now he knew what had happened to it, where it had gone. Rhea’s grief had damned them all. 

———

Byleth soared towards the approaching Knights of Seiros. The forces were already engaging with their garrisoned troops, their marching speed far faster than what Hubert had guessed from the scout’s reports. Troops laid dead as a glowing light down in the fields cut through their soldiers. Byleth let out another roar so that the Knights of Seiros would know she’s here. Gathering a blast of fire in her mouth to stop them from defeating their troops. Arrows and magic shot through the sky towards her, her fire burned through them all. The blast hit the ground with a resounding impact in the middle of the Knights of Seiros’ army. She reared her head up, the fire cutting up and through the backends of the Knights of Seiros’ men. 

Whatever advantage her attack had given them though was short lived. Within the army a flash of green blinded Byleth for a moment, and suddenly she saw a creature flying straight towards her from the ground below. The beast screamed out in rage towards her, its scales a pristine white. Was this the Immaculate One that had attacked Edelgard when she first attacked the Monastery? The same one as the books? So the archbishop had been amongst the troops after all!

Byleth narrowly had a chance to dive to the side to avoid Rhea’s straight forward attack towards her. 

“You! You stole her! _That heretic found you!! Used you!!”_ Rhea screamed in rage as she circled back around to attack Byleth. Rhea was far more skilled in fighting in this form than Byleth was. She struggled to avoid Rhea’s attacks, narrowly getting out of the way of her claws and jaw as she tried to tear through her scales. 

_“Who is this woman!”_ Sothis said in Byleth’s mind, shouting directions at Byleth so she could better dodge each of Rhea’s attacks. 

“I’ll tear you apart! I’ll rip open your chest and take her back!! How dare you use her form!!” A glow gathered in Rhea’s jaw as she prepared to fire her own fire magic at Byleth. 

_“Drop down! Now!”_ Sothis cried out in her mind, Byleth listened, the blast of magic narrowly avoided her and singed some of the feathers on her wings. 

It seemed that Rhea had the same idea, before Sothis could tell Byleth, she felt the heavy weight of Rhea’s body crash against her in the air. The impact created a small gap of space, enough where Byleth could turn herself around and try to defend herself against Rhea’s claws as the two crashed towards the ground. She felt Rhea’s jaws clamp down on her shoulder and roared out in pain. 

_“Spin around so you aren’t the one landing on the ground!”_

Trying to think through the pain, Byleth followed Sothis’ direction, her claws dug into Rhea and using her weight she turned the two around in the air. Moments later they crashed hard against the ground. The hit enough to temporarily release Rhea’s crushing hold with her jaws, and toss Byleth off Rhea.

That wasn’t enough to stop her though, Rhea rose from the ground, muttering in rage. “You stole her… you thief!!” 

Byleth kicked off from the ground, catching Rhea across the face with her claws. Her scales gained little more than a scratch from the claws. Rhea bolted after her, pure rage fueling her attacks as Byleth once again tried to outrun her in the air. 

_“I have an idea! Try turning around and running into her!”_

_I thought you were trying to help me._

_“I am! Just listen to me.”_

Byleth did as Sothis told her, spreading her wings out and turning in mid air to crash into Rhea. Rhea didn’t expect this and the full weight of her body crashed against her. Rhea was staggered by the sudden attack, and Byleth took advantage of this by running the claws of her feet across Rhea’s stomach. This tore the leathery skin of her stomach enough that 3 small cuts opened up, green blood dripping from the wounds.

“I won’t… I won’t stop! I’ll get you back! Mother!” 

Rhea roared out, caring not that she was bleeding now. Rhea managed to correct her flight before she fell to the ground. She was able to catch Byleth off guard, grabbing her with her claws and spiraling the two down to the ground this time. 

_“She’s too strong for us! We can’t beat her like this!”_ Sothis shouted in her mind. Byleth struggled to get herself free of Rhea’s hold.

Suddenly Rhea grunted in pain, her claws releasing their deadly grip. An axe was lodged in her shoulder, Ladislava appearing not far from Byleth once she managed to stay in the air with a few flaps of her wings. 

“Byleth! The Church's forces are retreating!” Rhea roared out in anger, but now the two were low enough to the ground that the newly freed Imperial soldiers could rain arrows and magic towards the beast. 

“No! Mother!!” 

Despite her rage, Rhea had no choice but to retreat now, flying after the retreating Knights of Seiros. 

Sothis breathed a sigh of relief in her mind. 

“Good work Byleth, without you I don’t think we would’ve made it.” Ladislava said beside her in the air with a firm nod of appreciation. Byleth grunted out a sound that she hoped meant she understood. 

“We’ll finish up things here, head back to the Monastery to make sure things are settled there.” Ladislava said, Byleth nodded as best she could in her dragon form and flew back to the Monastery. 

———

Byleth felt exhausted the moment she turned back into her human self. She felt an ache on her shoulder from where Rhea had locked her jaws onto her, that could be ignored for now. She had to make sure Edelgard and everyone else were okay. She ran through towards the ruined village, finding Imperial soldiers stationed there checking the area. It wasn’t hard to spot Edelgard, her clothes a bit bloody and worse for wear but otherwise fine along with everyone else. 

With any impulse control she had practically non-existent now with how exhausted she was, Byleth immediately zeroed in towards Edelgard. Wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, catching her off guard and sinking into her in a hug. Practically collapsing on her. Edelgard regained her sense quickly enough where she was able to hold Byleth up on her two feet. 

“Byleth? I assume you were victorious then if you’ve returned to me…” 

Byleth nodded against her. “We’ve suffered a few casualties, but the Knights of Seiros retreated. Rhea was among them, but I managed to fight her off with Ladislava and the army’s help.” 

“Rhea? That should’ve been expected… of course she would show her face here. I’m very relieved though that you managed to come back in one piece.” 

Byleth hummed against her, “I’m pretty exhausted though… I may need to rest for a few days.” 

“Hmm… if you must then at least do so in our room.” 

“I think I’d like that..." 


End file.
